


【银土】【ABO/哨兵向导】【生子】天生一对

by ZYdHB



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 93,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYdHB/pseuds/ZYdHB
Summary: 银土。星际设定，ABO设定，哨兵向导设定，生子要素有。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

星历68年。  
联邦对外征服殖民战争进行得如火如荼。  
征兵广告已经更新到第17版，隔了15版和16版两版和三年，那个银发的男人终于又出现在上面。

银色的蓬松卷发每一处上翘的发梢都威风凛凛，上挑的眉尾和压平的唇角，红色的眼睛见证了其主人经历的每一场战役，红色是如此深沉晦暗，好似干涸在刀尖上的血迹。  
联邦高级将领的制式银白制服穿在他的身上，领尖以下开始，横向到袖笼，纵向到衣身腹部的位置，大大小小、从老到新且款式各异的勋章别满了银时的军装外套。  
他出现在征兵广告上面，本身就是对这个因连绵战事感到疲软、止戈情绪沸腾的联邦民众的强心剂。他们仿佛已经预见了战争的终结——必然是联邦的胜利。

距离联邦7.5星里的某处军区。  
火烧似的夕阳将灰绿色的建筑表层产生五彩斑斓似的灰黑的效果。  
夜幕尚未拉开，坂田银时和土方十四郎已经在忘却时间似的醉生梦死中控制各自的情绪抽离。

银时赤裸着上身，他胸口和背后都有或大或小的各类伤疤。联邦政府的医疗水平可以轻易将这些疤痕褪去，如果银时愿意，他甚至能重获婴儿似的无暇肌肤。然而银时不在乎，这些疤就跟着他留到现在。  
银时赤脚踩在地面上，看似冰冷的地面踩上去有一种橡胶混凝土触感，房屋管家会根据外界天气调节室内温度，银时踩在上面就像踩在巨大的乳胶拖鞋上一样。银时回头看还把自己埋在被子里的土方，后者只露出一个头顶在外面，散乱的黑色短发被汗水打湿黏在一起，现在看着可怜兮兮的。  
他拉开被子——没有遇到什么抵抗，被子里的土方就像煮熟的虾，从面颊到裸露出来的臂膀、胸膛都泛着漂亮且暧昧的潮红。在他锁骨、肩胛骨、乳头附近的位置还有深深的牙印，半干不干的血印闪烁着微弱的水光，仿佛不是37小时之前咬出来的而是五分钟之前的杰作。  
银时觉得自己喉咙又有些干了，他用舌头舔了舔自己的虎牙——这是他被吸引的证据。他，坂田银时，alpha中的alpha，精神体为白虎的哨兵，不论是作为男人还是alpha还是自然界中的兽类，他都无法不对横陈在自己眼前不设防地把软弱模样暴露给自己的男人——他的Omega，向导产生浓重的性/欲和独占欲。  
他想现在就叼住土方的后颈躲进只有自己知道的密穴，什么联邦、战争、不义之战统统都会被他抛开不顾，他想后半生都一直和这个男人在一起。

土方的眼皮颤抖了几下，挣扎着睁开。他看向站在床前，掀开自己被子后就没有动静了的银时。  
几乎是同时，银时把所有贪婪、性欲、狂乱和混沌都收拾起来压藏在心底。他的红眸在昏暗的室内闪闪发亮，站姿看起来吊儿郎当，比起军官更像个军痞。银时横抱起土方，转身朝浴室走去。  
“没办法一个人清洗吧？真没办法啊~就让阿银我来帮你吧~”即使只是临时标记，如果不二次标记，自然情况下半年后就会彻底断开联系，要是有药剂清洗残留信息素就更快了，一个月之后这两个人将再无联系。然而现在，银时和土方都沉浸在临时标记激发、营造出来的甜蜜氛围里。

浴间墙面是泛着金属光感的乳白色，地砖为深绿，靠外侧有洗脸台和马桶，内侧胶囊式设计的淋浴间和主空间分开。  
银时横抱着土方，他们俩都人高马大地，站在浴间里难免显得局促。于是银时把土方放在洗脸台上，后者熟红的臀肉被洗手池高处台面的边缘设计嵌入进去，土方立即产生令他难以忍受的疼痛和情潮复返的感觉。  
土方伸手抓住银时的肩膀：“不要在洗脸台做这种事。”  
银时的手已经绕过土方劲瘦的腰肢摸向他的臀缝：“等会儿清洗干净就好了。”男人笔直且长的手指挤进土方边缘肌肉红肿皮肤被摩擦得敏感的不得了的小穴，就像捅进温泉蛋，他的手指被柔软的肠肉包裹。这个小地方他已经很熟悉了，银时另一只手从土方另一边腰侧绕过去握住并拉开后者的臀瓣。  
坐在池子上的姿势让土方不舒服，却也方便银时的清理。银时用手指撑开土方红肿的穴口，指头刺激按压着前列腺点，让土方的小腹和肠肉一道抽动着进入状态。  
“把你的脚放到我的肩膀上，能做到吧。”银时对土方说。后者立即领会到他的意图，土方很想制止银时不要再浪费时间——好像这样他还是专业自制的向导，是银时的指引者，另一方面他又觉得为了一时之争放弃和自己的alpha做快乐的事很傻气。  
在这样些微的纠结里，土方尽力调动腿部、腰部每一根肌肉将他的两腿抬起。他的脚趾蜷缩地滑过银时光滑紧致的腿侧、深邃的腹沟和饱胀的胸肌。土方的后穴因为他的动作更多地从两瓣肥美臀肉中暴露出来，臀下、大腿根部的肌肤因为重心的转移更深地和洗手台边缘嵌在一起。  
【好像要被洗手池边切开了……】土方有些意识不清地想。  
银时的手掌在这个时候抱住土方的臀部，一手一边，完全依靠上肢力量将后者抬抱起来。他脸正贴着土方的下腹，他的手指则深陷土方蜜桃般甜美、仿佛要流出汁液的股沟。银时张开嘴，用嘴唇包裹住牙齿以防止给自己的向导、omega造成不愉快的体验。  
银时的口腔温度很高，他的身体代谢永远比其他人更强，也许这是他武力和精神力也远超常人的原因之一。  
现在，这样的高温让土方突然哆嗦了一下，土方手后撑着洗手台台面，上身后仰肩胛抵住冰凉镜面。土方把自己的身体重量大半交给银时，现在的姿势并不稳定，如果银时因为疲劳或者其他原因松开土方那后者就会重重跌进冷硬的洗手池，他的后背会撞向水龙头，他的腿也许会磕上洗手台边缘也许会撞上门把手……又或者被带着从洗手台上滑摔下来。

土方平时一直在坚持训练，用军人的标准要求自己，现在的他太疲惫了，omega和alpha的磨合过程总是这样令人精疲力竭，更不用说在精神上向导从未停止对哨兵的引导和整理、安抚。  
土方信任银时，在两个小时后两个人就要登上星际跳跃飞船的前提下，他松开了约束可以约束银时的缰绳放任后者对自己的处理。

银时毛茸茸的脑袋埋在土方腿间，他的鼻尖抵在土方更敏感的下腹肌肤上，像是钻进低矮灌木丛的兔子、松鼠什么的，他张大嘴放松喉管把土方的阴茎吞到最深处。一吸一吸的喉管紧紧裹住土方敏感的龟头，银时的舌头在每次抽送间隙包裹住土方的阴茎模拟性交的紧致感。当龟头滑到口腔里即将脱出的时候，银时用嘴唇温柔地包裹住头部，他的牙齿藏在嘴唇后面，舌尖灵活地绕着龟头不停滑动。

土方的大腿根肌肉紧紧松松，小腹也在疯狂跳动。他的后穴内渐渐又有性液分泌出来，将藏在甬道内的残留精液淅淅沥沥地冲刷出来，掉在洗脸池里面，砸在壁面上，在密闭的空间里制造出响亮、暧昧的声音。  
银时只留了两根手指在土方软热的小穴里时不时按压刺激后者的前列腺点，或者在汹涌的性液奔流而出前后退到穴口然后用指头拉开土方的小穴。他能感觉到膏体质感的半凝固精液落在自己的手掌上又从指缝或者手掌边缘滑落，温热、胶水似的性液把他的手和腕部弄得黏糊糊的，这让他抓土方的臀肉有点打滑，为了固定住土方他朝前挺耸动了一下肩膀让土方的腿弯卡在自己肩膀上，手上也更用力地抓握住那两团软得下流的臀肉。

银时最后用力吮吸了一下土方的龟头，还没等他的舌尖滑出包皮，土方就射了出来。银时把它们咽下去，等到土方的性器完全软下去、抽动却射不出东西后才恋恋不舍地“放嘴”。

土方，这个常年在战场后方活跃，有时候甚至会陪伴自己的哨兵到更前方的后备点的向导，他的皮肤不像常年在室内工作的向导那样白皙，在他的小腿、大腿和手臂上有或深或浅、或长或短的划伤，和激光贯穿造成的伤口愈合后形成的圈状伤痕。  
出于某些个人原因，土方也和银时一样没有选择消掉这些伤疤。  
高潮中的男人四肢肌肉收紧又放松，抽动着的肌肉带动肌肤上的伤痕一起颤抖，土方的脚掌绷紧好似芭蕾舞者，在银时宽阔的肩背上交叉。

银时的手指再次滑入湿滑的穴道，他捅得很深，迎接他的小穴缠绵吞吻他的指根，暗示准备好了迎接更大更长的东西的入侵。  
土方为自己的生理反应感到惊恐，银时却没有像他担心的那样不管不顾地把手臂或者阴茎捅进去。  
——时间上来不及了。

银时把土方抱下来，两个人身体紧贴着，他扶着自己劳累的向导朝沐浴间走去。刚才那通折腾让两个人都多少出了些汗，汗水和性液让他们的信息素在狭小空间内汹涌澎湃。就算他们放纵自己理智被感情和欲望蒸发、不管不顾地在情欲海洋里自由泳也能得到军部的理解——毕竟这是刻在alpha和Omega基因里的本能，两个人却都控制住了自己。  
银时扶着土方，让腿软腰软的后者靠在自己身上，两人一同进入了淋浴间。  
水雾弥漫，泡沫滴滴答答地打在地面上又消失在排水口的漩涡里。  
薄薄的积水表面倒映出两人无限贴近的肢体。

银时和土方衣冠楚楚地走出大楼。  
前者身着高级军装，通体银白色，肩上的披风随着他步伐的迈动翻滚出波浪，底部的海涛纹路象征生命之源。后者身着向导专门的制服，通体黑色，金色的镶边装饰，洁白的领巾。二人都配刀剑，银时的看起来就是普通木刀，然而只要“白夜叉”之名传到的地方就不会有人轻视这看似毫无杀伤力的木刀。土方的是传统刀剑，看长度应该是打刀。  
两人所经之处全程畅通无阻，所有人都祝福他们武运昌隆。  
坂田银时和土方十四郎踏上为二人专门准备的星际飞船经过七次空间跳跃前往战争前线。

战况激烈。  
银时和土方隶属的星际联邦政府向着整个宇宙扩（侵）张（略）的版图只差最后一块，面临侵略的原住民和此前被联邦纳入统治版图的星系国家流亡在外的反叛军却联合在一起试图对联邦武装力量进行反。  
联邦内部人民已经为连绵战事感到疲倦，呼吁停战的声音越来越大，他们不愿意继续为为少部分拥有定下决策权力的人的野心流血牺牲。抵制联邦侵略的反抗军退无可退，如果他们失去了自己的家园，要么迎来死亡要么永远漂流星际成为流民或者海盗。

银时抱着军帽从会议室走出来。  
飞船里面静悄悄，他的向导站在大厅的投影窗前发呆。银时走了过去，他站在土方身后，两个人对着投影上模拟出来的浩瀚星海沉默不语，就像不知道这都是经过美化、为了放松乘客身心的虚假景色。

“我不认识我的士兵，他们都认识我。”银时突然出声，“他们看起来很年轻，眼神却已经是饱经沧桑的老兵。”  
“我本来是已经半退役了，外界以为我只是困于心理问题暂退二线。”银时不在意地说起和自己有关的事，他的目光停留在某一颗黑点上，“阿银我啊，不是厌战——大家都觉得是不停的厮杀让我让我的心理测量结果深海潜水似的连续破纪录，事实上是我如果再这样下去，等我把挡在联邦面前的敌人扫荡干净后却却停不下来……那时候我就是联邦最大的敌人。”  
土方回过头看向银时，后者看起来表情平淡就像之前抱怨军帽把他的发型压塌了一样。  
银时的红眸对上土方鸦青色的眼睛，银时看着土方，像是能从他的眼睛一直看进他的心里。  
“多串君哟，你呢？”银时笑了起来，“你有信心帮助联邦稳住我吗？”  
“我叫土方十四郎。”土方的眼睛一眨不眨地凝望那汪干涸血泊似的眼睛，“我在这里就是为了帮助你。”  
银时笑得眼角上扬，他展臂把土方抱进怀里，两个人身体紧贴在一起，银时在土方的肩膀上蹭了两下脑袋：“那就拜托你了。”

一般来说，向导都是在后备基地里被重重保护着，通过专门的仪器和通信设备用语言来安抚他的哨兵，等到间隙两个人亲自接触的时候才进行亲密无间的HURT/COMFORT调节。  
向导就是活着的宝藏和定海神针，高强度的战事会影响从军官到士兵的精神与心理，像银时和土方这样一对一的哨向结合是很稀少的，大多数哨兵都是共享一个向导，分到每个哨兵身上的时间就很少了。这也是模拟向导精神频段的“摇篮曲”系列诞生的原因。

舰队群跟随银时的指挥变换阵型和攻击模式。  
银时本人独自站在指挥室，环绕着他的墙壁上是大大小小的画面框，他需要根据事实战情进行规划和调整。实时直播战场各处情况的画面框接连被银时放大缩小变换排列顺序，战情实时转播AI的提示音在银时进入指挥室就没停过。  
战争并不仅仅是枪械炮火的比拼，哨兵们的精神体无惧外太空对人类来说严苛的生存环境对地方进行打击。  
大大小小、形形色色的精神体之中，银时的白虎形象的精神体在光束间行云流水地进行闪躲，每一次腾挪都更接近敌方战艇。精神力的冲荡对较之等级更低的敌人产生威慑，白虎或用爪或用嘴，时而鞭尾或冲撞。敌方的舰队阵型被银时的白虎冲散，  
指挥室的银时却皱眉。  
他的眼睛里杀意沸腾，和与土方相处时的形象不同，这时候的银时，不论是谁站在他面前都会胆寒肝颤无法提起抵抗的意识。

“太顺利了……”银时不停放大缩小滑动战场投影屏幕，“作为决定敌方生死存亡的最终之战，他们表现出来的战力低于我们基于情报的预测。”  
“是原住民和其他星系流亡抵抗军之间的摩擦……还是另有打算？”  
光影在银时红色的眼眸上变化滑动，白虎已经无限接近敌方主舰艇了。AI的预警语音却在控制室炸响。

“撤退！”  
“撤退！”  
“检测到敌方主舰艇上装配了可以将一颗星球炸飞的炸弹！”  
“检测到敌方主舰艇上装配了可以将一颗星球炸飞的炸弹！”  
“可能会对精神体造成无法逆转的伤害！”  
“可能会对精神体造成无法逆转的伤害！”

银时慢慢吐出一口气，说不上是遗憾还是怜悯。他改变指令，命令一部分哨兵和自己收回精神体，并排除无人驾驶自爆小舰艇群趁着自己打出来的空档接近对方主舰。  
如果能在引爆对方主舰炸弹前引导己方舰队群进行星际跳跃，这场战役现在就能结束。

“然而不行啊~”银时看了一眼敌方舰队群之后，那近到肉眼就能看见轮廓的星球，“这样的话联邦的计划不也失败了吗？”  
收回精神体的银时一边压抑欲求不满的破坏欲望一边自言自语地像是在和朋友对话。  
“今天的餐后甜点阿银吃什么好呢？”  
“果然还是草莓巴菲吧，阿银我要豪华旗舰版的！”  
“有什么关系啦~阿银我啊，可是好久没摄入过糖分了。”  
“草莓牛奶怎么了？草莓牛奶！牛——奶——！所以不算是糖分！”  
……

身为指挥官的银时选择和士兵一起普通地在食堂进餐。  
大部分士兵都戴着耳塞，他们身上精神波动或狂躁或沉郁，很少有像银时这样平稳的。

“看——阿银特制宇治金时盖浇饭和草莓巴菲！”与其说拿着托盘不如说银时是把托盘抗着到餐桌前的。  
土方的食量相较银时那两座小山似的糖分和碳水混合炸弹要小很多。他面前只有一杯抹茶玛奇朵和蛋黄酱盖饭。  
土方有些惊异餐厅里大部分士兵对自己视而不见——他们完全沉浸在精神频道的世界里，并没有之前他经历过的那些哨兵对向导的过度关注或者同自己本能对抗的强行无视。  
“你的士兵就像完全没察觉到我的存在一样。”土方在银时即将埋头猛吃之前出声。  
银时余光瞥了一眼他人：“他们的精神力已经被我压榨到最后一丝，关注你只会让他们产生不必要的渴望并痛苦。”下一秒，银色卷发的男人又变脸似的笑出来：“开——玩——笑——的—— 阿银我的士兵啊都是怀抱着梦想的孩子。”  
“总有些梦想能让他们对抗本能。”  
说完这些，银时就埋头猛吃起来。  
土方看着银时，灯光照在银时的银发上使后者熠熠生辉，是纯洁的不沾染血污的白。他突然“不合时宜”地回忆起以前的搭档，胃部和心脏都像被攥紧似，想要呕吐、无法呼吸。仅存在想象中的血污仿佛卷土重来。  
土方知道银时很强，比以往他搭档引导过的哨兵更强。  
【是你的话一定能结束战争。】土方看着银时的头顶默默想到。

【然而，如果，假如……就这样一起死去也不错。】

土方心不在焉地做着扒饭、拒绝和吞咽的循环动作，等他放下碗筷的时候却看见明明拿了体积是自己食物的几倍食物的银时已经吃好了正撑着脸看自己。  
“土方~”银时语调轻快地说，“我突然有个想法，就在这里，你给我手交吧。”  
土方端起茶杯的手一顿，从茶杯的上方，他的视线滑向银时，试图传递“你有没有搞错？在这里？”的内容。  
银时完全无视这些，他自来熟地从桌子对面绕道土方旁边，和他亲亲蜜蜜地靠坐在一起：“阿银我也是读过私塾的哦~‘饱暖思淫欲’的道理阿银也是懂的~”  
“真的是从私塾学到的吗？”土方也是经历过私塾教育的，他为曾经教授过银时的老师默哀。  
“嘛~有什么区别呢~”银时拉着土方一只手按在自己的裆部，再上面一点是腰带的金属板扣，其上为象征联邦的符号。“向老师学习、向同学学习、向书本自我学习、向生活学习~”  
土方的手已经被迫按在银时鼓囊囊的裆部了，他心想着明明是句好话从银时嘴里说出来就成了歪理，那团东西顶起布料、顶起土方的掌心。银时的手覆盖在土方的手背上，另一只手撑着侧脸看着土方，好像只是连个关系很好的人在聊天。  
“来嘛~”银时肉麻地用手指挑逗着在土方手背上滑动。

鬼使神差地……土方真的慢慢地拉开银时裤裆的拉链，灵敏的听觉让他觉得拉链被拉开的声音立体回声似的在这个公共场合隆隆作响。  
这种时候土方就很庆幸其他士兵都戴着入耳式耳机听“摇篮曲”了。

土方和银时的座位不算引人注目，土方坐得背对人群面朝墙，银时原先靠墙坐的，从他的角度可以看清整个大厅。现在他挪到了土方旁边，两个人都背对着其他人，未知和在公众场合手淫的刺激让土方对外界的机警程度一下恢复到战斗状态。  
【明明原本只是普通地在吃饭……】土方在心里抱怨银时的胡来，面颊却不可抑制地染上红晕，他眼睫半垂，一只手还握着茶杯，缓慢地继续先前饮茶的动作。  
银时主动拉开内裤前门，释放自己那迫不及待的小兄弟出来，土方慢慢地握着半硬起来的阴茎套弄起来。还没分泌出性液的性器手感还算干燥，暖烘烘的，朝下会碰到被静电吸引起来的阴毛，一路朝上掌心有被阴茎表面凸起的经脉擦过的异样感。土方摸索着把掌心覆盖上银时的龟头，他的膨大的桃子似的龟头完全暴露在外，土方用掌心旋转着摩擦银时敏感的龟头。慢慢地，他的手心也变得湿润起来……  
其他人用餐完毕起立离开餐桌的动静总是牵动着土方的心神，他一边注意银时的老二，一边留心有没有人靠近，在公共场合给自己的alpha手淫让他产生诡异满足感的时候又难以自制地感到羞耻。

银时完全没有土方那样的心理压力，他一只手撑着脸看土方越来越红的脸和脖子，一手拦在土方的腰侧。  
横在漆黑制服背后那条显眼的白色胳膊是对其他人的无声劝退。  
现在脑子成了浆糊似的土方却想不到这点。

在高度紧张中，土方终于感知到一股又一股凉凉的黏液喷在自己手上，他试图用手把它们全部兜下来，却还是听见精液滴滴答答砸在地面上的响亮声音。  
土方羞恼地从眼角瞪视银时，却发现银时的瞳孔变成了竖瞳。  
银时没有去管从裤门里探出头来还挂在外面的肉棒，他握住土方的手腕把后者的手从桌下拿到桌上。途中土方的抵抗可忽略不计。  
银时伸出较之常人更长的舌头从土方的掌心一直舔到指尖，如果不看这白浊的黏液究竟是什么，从银时舌头边缘和苔面上的倒刺以及餍足表情来看还真像小猫喝牛奶。  
被土方握在手里的茶杯里面已经空了，土方开始思考这时候用茶杯砸银时的头算不算袭击军要人物。

“放轻松~放轻松~”这个银色卷发的混蛋冲土方眨了眨眼睛，“你回头看看。”  
土方僵硬地照做了，直到他看清整个大厅空无一人前还表现得像是偷偷摸摸的贼。  
“放心了吧。”银时故意拉起土方的手放在眼前看了看。  
土方只觉得拳头更硬了。

专门应对主舰的无人防爆舰队通过星际传送门送到前线。在检测完具体数项后，银时满意地发现损耗率在能接受的范围。  
毕竟是空间跳跃，对线路芯片可能造成的损害也要考虑在内。

“如无意外，这一次就是决战了。”银时坐在土方的办公室桌子边转着他的军帽，“多串君，以防万一，你去后备队那里吧。如果有意外，你随时可以跳跃到最近的军区……唔，应该是桂负责的那座。”  
银时的精神体趴在土方的膝头，缩小到普通白虎大小的精神体看着仍然威武非凡。这只威风凛凛的白虎甩动着鞭子似的尾巴，啪啪打在地上，纵容土方从他脑袋顶一直摸到背。  
“我想要和你一起面对，我一开始不是说过吗？我来这里就是为了帮助你。”  
银时看着土方执拗的样子，那双鸦青色的眼睛在灯光下似乎有青光闪过，银时做出耍赖似的样子，两手一摊：“是啊，你已经帮到我了。剩下的事就交给我吧。”银时展露出平和的笑容，“和你在一起我感到很平静。”又伸了个懒腰，银时站起来，随手把军帽往脑袋上一扣痞里痞气地走向土方，“接下来的就交给我吧。”  
白虎夹在两人中间，在它的头顶上，银色卷发的哨兵温柔地吻住了他的向导。

和上一次的对战不同，这一次的敌军完全是自杀式袭击。  
大大小小装备了炸弹的舰艇蚊群似的扑向银时领导的舰队群。

“该死，他们哪里来的这么多炸弹？”银时不能让任何漏网之鱼进入到舰群内部。  
胜利就在眼前，他不想再看见自己的士兵牺牲了。  
即便为他的贪心付出代价的是敌方的士兵。

就在银时把敌方抵抗力量清理到五成的时候，就在他的精神体在防爆舰群掩护下再一次靠近对方主舰的时候，从后方传来的警报炸碎了他的耐心。

“警报！”  
“警报！”  
“检测到有敌方舰队从后侧接近后备舰！”  
“检测到有敌方舰队从后侧接近后备舰！”

“真是——烦死了啊！”环绕音的警报声让原本就杀得热血沸腾的银时嘶吼出声，“星际跳跃进度到多少了？”

“57%。”

“57%……”银时喃喃低语，他看了眼实时投影上面自己拿越发靠近敌方主舰、变得愈加狂暴的精神体。“告诉守备士兵，不惜一切代价，抵挡住！”  
“至少给我撑到三分钟之后啊！”

银时清楚知道如果舰艇在进行星际跳跃的时候被攻击很可能在跳跃过程中被时空涡流撕碎得渣也不剩。这时候已经不适合进行传送了，然而留在原地也可能会被敌方小队的自杀式袭击波及。  
是的……银时已经清楚了。  
敌方采取的战略是前方用堆满炸弹的主舰和伴随舰吸引他的注意，同时派遣小支部队奇袭后方战备处毁灭向导的计策。

哨兵在前线战斗，向导在后备舰艇待机——这是很常见的模式。然而土方却不是这样的向导。  
……原本不是的。  
银时回想三个小时前冲土方撒娇让他到自以为更安全的后备舰队随时准备星际跳跃的自己：“真想撕碎啊……”

银时干涸了的血泊似的眼睛经沸腾的杀意重新注入生机，他看着满墙壁的投影，狠狠地磨了磨后槽牙。  
“把整颗星球当做陷阱吗？把主舰当做陷阱吗？……都无所谓了。”

过去就像上吊绳一直松松垮垮地套在银时脖子上，他吊儿郎当地踩在冰凳子上，等着“理智”彻底融化。  
却没想到在未来遇见了让他期盼冰凳子化得再慢一点的人。

现在，银时扯开了绳扣主动跳下凳子。  
他不想死了。  
他要去找自己的omega。

“前、前辈……”光洁明亮的办公室里，土方的后背山崎紧张地在来回踱步打转。  
明明是同期生，毕业进入军部后山崎也接受过不少哨兵并对他们进行安抚，在面对土方时，山崎仍然表现出孺慕和憧憬。  
明明是alpha的山崎却如此尊敬omega的土方。  
在山崎看来，没有比土方先生更强大的人了。他的事迹在同行间广为流传，毕业这么多年，向导培训学院也总是拿土方的事例教育菜鸟向导们。

土方端正地坐在桌子前面，在桌面上横放着他的打刀。  
“山崎，冷静下来。”土方说，他的眼睛里闪动着决意，“你没有被标记过，如果你相信我的判断，就释放你的精神波动吧。我会守护你到最后一刻。”  
“是、是的。”得到土方指令的山崎变得镇定起来，他坐在办公室的沙发上——以往是需要他帮助的哨兵坐在这里，现在他就像哨兵对待向导那样对土方交付出全部信任。

后备舰的船体不断遭遇炮击，还有混入了微型炸弹的超粘凝胶之类的东西不断被投射到舰身上接二连三被引爆。  
留守后备舰的哨兵们趋势精神体尽可能地把炮弹打开或者打回去，比起炮弹激光之类的攻击手段，那些黏糊糊的玩意儿更让人头痛。作用于精神体的振动波令他们头痛欲裂。  
就在这个时候，一股微弱但确实存在的精神波动覆盖了他们，士兵们精神一振。领他们欣喜的是这股精神辐射波还在逐步加强且变得更稳定。

士兵们振奋精神前赴后继地补上去，有的精神体在无边宇宙中湮灭了，又有新的精神体补上空档。

敌方也振奋精神，他们确认这艘舰艇里真的有向导，看这些突然振作起来愈战愈勇不畏牺牲的士兵的表现，向导（们）的等级不会低！

战况愈发胶着，后备舰艇里还在坚持战斗的哨兵们十不留三，敌方舰艇和后备舰之间的距离愈发明显地在缩小。  
就在这时。  
一道巨大的、月牙似的刀光横空出世将地方舰艇劈成两半。

白色的披风被动作带动翻滚出海浪似的效果，歪斜的军帽帽檐下是红眸竖瞳且目光如电，身着醒目白色军服的银时踩在白虎的脑袋上近距离观看自己亲手点燃的“烟花”。  
“不算太晚……”银时用只有自己听见的声音说，“你们争取的时间没有白费。”

银时命令后备艇终止时空跳跃，并把剩下的士兵和两名向导一起转送到另一艘舰艇上。  
银时和土方隔着人群对望了一眼，身体下陷进白虎脑内，再度合为一体，转身朝前线方向奔去。

即使地方主舰已经被炸毁，且控制了爆炸范围不波及到“殖民地星球”，作为指挥官的银时仍然要留在前线，和他的士兵在一起。  
亲眼确认了土方的安危对银时来说已经足够，接下来他的敌人将是为反抗军提供海量炸弹的星际海盗。

同和星球紧紧捆绑在一起的反抗军不同，海盗们行事肆无忌惮。接下来他们可能会出现在战场的任何地方，银时和他的士兵们拉高警惕在几处他们认为海盗可能会袭击的地方加强了警惕。

“所以说我的请求没错吧~”土方表现得比平时更轻佻，他展现出一种小混混似的混不吝的匪气，他一屁股坐上桌面，把脚踩在银时坐着的椅子的扶手上。  
“是啊。”银时的手顺着土方的小腿肚子一直摸到他的大腿，“阿银我当时真的是吓一跳呢~”  
银色卷发的男人同黑色短直发的男人对视，这两个发色相反、眸色也处于两个极端的男人脸上不约而同地出现轻浮的笑。  
“如果多串君你是想和我死在一起的话，阿银我怎么也不能让你在我之前走啊。”银时捏了捏土方大腿下侧的肌肉，若无其事地抛出一颗鱼雷，立即把土方混不吝的表面炸得粉碎。  
土方的眼睛比他和银时认识以来任何一次都瞪得要大，瞳孔震颤着说：“你为什么会知道？”  
“是啊~阿银我为什么会知道呢~”银时拉开了自己的衣襟，土方在上面看见包裹得严严实实的绷带。  
“是什么时候……”土方讷讷地问。他感觉头脑一片混乱。  
银时没有回答这个问题，他保持着衣襟大敞的样子去拉扯土方的衣襟。后者洁白的领巾飘落至土方两腿间又滑向地面，比一片落雪更轻。  
“多串君你是为什么会保留这一身疤痕？”银时的手指在土方胸口往上的那道疤痕点了点，“这道疤痕又是你和谁的记忆的证明？”这道伤疤离他的心口那样近，银时粗粝的指腹在上面摩擦，带起电流似的刺激。土方的乳头肉眼可见地变凸出来。  
银时却没急着在土方身上点火，他收回了手，在自己身上相应的位置点了点：“阿银我啊……已经记不清那些跟着我冲锋陷阵在宇宙里漂泊的士兵了，我也记不清究竟经历了多少场战役。”  
“271场。”  
银时被土方出乎意料的发言哽住，他深深地看了土方一眼：“看看这里有谁的粉丝？”  
土方的视线停在银时裸露的胸膛上，现在在那里什么也看不见，被洁白的纱布覆盖。纱布是为了将伤口和衣服隔开，在纱布之下还有医疗凝胶，和药水粉末之类的混合在一体涂抹在伤口上立即就能成膜。

银时突然站起来，他把土方推倒在办公桌上。  
“来做吧，土方。”这个时候银时好好地叫出了土方的名字，“我想要你。”  
土方嗓子里发出低沉的笑声，他抬手勾住了银时的脖子，后者的吻炽热滚烫地落在他的喉结处、下巴上。

银时的皮带出现在土方交叠的手腕上，卡紧的皮带扣将土方两只手固定在一起，现在它们被拉高拜访到土方头顶位置。  
银时在土方耳边低语：“要不要试试我的兽态？”  
土方想到了银时和白虎合二为一的一幕，突然剧烈地挣扎起来，他开始悔恨自己为什么要在银时捆绑手的时候那么顺从。  
“嘘——”银时按住了土方的手肘，下一秒这只手变成了有着柔韧结实肉垫的举爪。白色的、身长有三米的巨虎将身上黑色制服零散的男人压在身下。大型食肉猛兽热乎乎的鼻息喷涂在土方赤裸的胸部，一条湿热表面覆盖倒刺的舌头舔上了男人的胸膛，顺带着还崩掉了土方唯二还好好系着的扣子——这下土方彻底门户大敞了。  
白虎的身体卡在土方大张的两腿间，尾巴缠在土方左小腿上，毛茸茸的爪子将男人仰面按倒在自己身前。男人在白虎面前腰肢上挺形成一张漂亮的弓，这更方便了白虎的舔弄。

渐渐地，土方明白了银时的意图——他想用自己弄出来的细小伤痕覆盖掉之前的那些伤疤，却也不会弄得旧伤疤们彻底面目全非。  
【真是可爱的男人啊。】土方想自己也许是疯了，竟然会觉得这个恶劣的家伙可爱。

这场由吃醋引发的调情最后以人类形态的银时射入土方小穴结束。  
土方坐在表面印有联邦符号的长桌上，小腹鼓鼓囊囊。银时用手戳了戳，到底没干出按压这种事。银时把耳朵贴在土方的肚皮上，像是在听胎动的新手爸爸：“射了这么多进去，会有小孩出来吗？”  
土方锤了一下银时的头顶，却带着自己也颤动了两下，黏黏糊糊的东西从两腿间流了出来。  
银时变戏法似的掏出一个粉红色的肛塞，在土方身体的极度配合下把它塞进了被他操熟的小穴里头，在外面只留了个印着草莓团的扁圆的头。  
土方又想锤银时了。

“土方。”银时扒着土方的大腿，努力瞪大眼睛做出星星眼的效果，他装的像个不谙世事的孩童，却是趴在才被他射了一肚子精液的男人腿间、对着他亲手塞进去的肛塞说话，“如果，我是说如果，战争结束后，你愿意和我向军部提交婚姻届申请吗？”  
银时的鼻息喷在土方敏感的小腹上让土方脚趾蜷缩，他的身体已经变得对银时十分敏感了。  
半晌。  
土方侧偏过脸，他盯着门把手，合金门把手光亮的表面反射出他和银时绞缠在一起的倒影。  
“嗯……”土方像是咽下咳嗽似的发出含混的声响，又像是担心表达不清楚，他清了清嗓子，对银时说：“我等你。”

土方真的怀孕了。  
银时和土方一个坐着一个站着地对着摆在桌面上的体检结果发愣。他们都明白这意味着什么。  
分离。

“虽然很舍不得……”银时眼神无比柔软地看着土方，“土方你就在基底等我凯旋吧。”  
“啊……嗯……”土方和银时基本是同一时间得知他怀孕的结果的，比起银时，他还沉浸在震撼中。

真。的。怀。了。啊。

银时无限依恋地从椅背后面环抱住土方，他用下巴蹭着土方的头顶，“既然结果已经出来了，调令也就是前后脚的功夫了吧。”  
土方沉默，突然抬头转脸看向银时——差点把银时撞得“咬舌”：“会有替代我的向导来的。”  
“嗯。”银时隔着制服捏土方的乳房，“以后会有奶从这里出来吗？”  
“全联邦能匹配上你的向导最多不超过五个人。”土方例数他们的名字，“只有一个是alpha，而且他在中枢城，不可能到前线来。”  
“嗯~”银时看见土方认真分析可能代替他的向导，就捏着土方的面颊亲了亲他（被自己捏的）嘟起的嘴唇，“任何人都不可能取代你在我心里的位置，土方……不，十四郎。我觉得我们天生就应该在一起。”  
土方一下子没话说了，他的心柔软得不行，情感在畅享两人的未来，理智却把他的心要撕扯成两瓣。  
“我答应你，十四郎。”银时自上而下地同土方对视，垂下来的刘海弄得土方鼻尖痒痒的。“我不会对除你之外的任何人做我对你做过的事。”  
土方感觉自己的心又合二为一了。


	2. 【银土】【ABO/哨兵向导】天生一对（2）

“十四郎~十四郎~”银时舒展身体，结实漂亮的筋肉舒展开，关节发出“噼啪”被拉开的炸响。他像是变成自己的精神体那样的大型猫科动物，手脚并用地从床尾爬到床头，把自己那颗毛茸茸的银色脑袋塞到土方怀里。猩红的眼眸注视人的时候还是会给人威慑，眼下却叫土方感觉到刺激。  
“让我来补一下标记嘛~阿银我现在好像独占你啊。”银时状似乖巧地说，一双眼睛眨巴眨巴地，他看着土方光洁的下巴，扬起脸先是用鼻尖顶弄，又趁后者不注意伸出舌头从喉结的位置一直向上缠绵煽情地舔到下巴尖。  
土方被银时这一通操作弄得脸红心跳。

明天——准确的说是还有五个小时就要分别，眼下是他们最后的相处时间。比联邦派遣员到的更快的是联邦的任务书，上面明令要求土方拒绝可能发生的二次标记甚至是永久标记的可能。  
理由？  
自从ABO性别分化，哨兵向导也开始觉醒。如果说哨兵是百人中的一人，向导就是百万人中的一人。在此之前从未有等级评定为S的ALPHA哨兵与A级向导结合的例子。  
这里哨兵等级的测试和评定与向导的标准不同，不是说S级的哨兵比A级的向导更高贵——两者同样稀有。  
因而联邦政府对银时令土方怀孕的消息极度重视，他们无法再忍受把土方放在前线的潜在危险与隐患，也不允许银时对受孕的土方再注入他的信息素。  
银时太强了，他是一人即可终结一场战役的顶级ALPHA哨兵，不论是他的精神体还是信息素都极度强横，不只是对OMEGA，即便是同为哨兵的ALPHA也会在银时的精神体面前被压制得好似待宰羊羔。至于信息素？谁会对同性释放信息素？那是挑衅。  
银时没有这样做的必要——当他想要挑衅谁的时候，用语言和表情就能达到目的，不用冒着触犯联邦法律的风险。

“不行。”土方听见自己以为坚定的拒绝，脸变得更红了。这听起来就像是在说“可以”。  
“可是我们是要结婚的啊。”银时软声撒娇，他双手环绕住土方的脖子把后者脑袋压低，自己则凑到后者耳根处低声说，“现在战况变得扑朔迷离，我不知道什么时候才能返回，临时标记最多只能持续半年。十四郎~十四郎~”  
银时的呼唤简直要把土方耳廓烫熟，土方觉得自己坚定的意志在这一声声呼唤中融化。银时敏锐地发现了土方身体反应，接下来的对话中他更多地呼唤土方的名字。  
“联邦不允许这样做。”土方甚至觉得自己说的话对银时很残忍——命令一个OMEGA拒绝自己的ALPHA的标记请求！这是什么道理。  
“可是联邦也不允许哨兵标记自己的向导啊。”银时说起这件事脸不红气不喘的，气得土方按着银时的脸要把他推开。  
“你自己知道是怎么回事。”一句简单的话土方恨不得停下来休息三次来说，他无法不在被银时调情撒娇的时候也跟着情动。他的心融化得像蜜糖水，然而收到的教育却让他必须硬起心肠去拒绝。土方做出生气的样子。  
银时笑嘻嘻地眨了眨眼睛，他的眼睛从土方的指缝里看向后者，睫毛弄得土方指头痒痒的。

土方没表现——或者他努力控制自己不要表现出来的是他的小腹又隐隐有下坠感，两腿之间的蜜穴又变得湿润。和一直在抗拒的话语不同，他的身体已经做好了交合的准备。

在这时候，银时伸出红艳艳的舌头舔了一下土方的掌根，嘴唇贴着后者手掌张张合合：“那我现场打报告。”  
土方反应慢了半拍，银时已经按下了肩章下面的紧急联系按钮。

“你疯了吗！”土方瞪大眼睛，急促地说完一句谴责就不再开口。  
银时就像先前土方要求的那样朝后退了一步，却没有离开房间，而是身长长腿把土方的腿压在腿弯下面，长筒军靴反射屋内灯光。银发的指挥官慢动作伸直手臂从身前抡圆了抬高一直到折放垫在脑后。

紧急联系线路连通了。

“坂田指挥官？”里面传出年轻的男声。  
“是我。”银时歪头看向土方，他的目光深邃饱含力量，仅凭目光就将土方钉在原地。  
土方放轻呼吸听银时和那边的对话。  
没有投影，这说明银时只是接通了语音频道——战事紧张的时候投影可能会阻碍视线。

“我向联邦申请对我的OMEGA进行永久标记。”银时轻飘飘地说了这么一句话，土方眸光闪动，好像被银时的目光灼痛了一般分泌出泪花。  
“抱歉，坂田指挥官。联邦拒绝您的请求。”半秒钟都不要，就像是早就预料到银时的请求，紧急联络频道的通信员用饱含歉意的真诚声音说。  
“您太强了，孕期OMEGA是很娇弱的，在这个时候进行永久标记需要注入大量信息素，后续也发生连锁反应，极有可能影响您的OMEGA激素分泌平衡，进而威胁到您的OMEGA和孩子的健康。”  
那个年轻的男声把原因一条条跟银时说清楚。

全程银时一直在看土方，土方注意到他的眸光变得深邃。  
土方也听到了通信员的声音，明明是为自己的抗拒找到光明正大不容违抗的支援，他的心却也因此下沉。

“孕期OMEGA缺少ALPHA陪伴的影响呢？”银时看着土方，嘴上对代表联邦态度的通信员说，“这个你们考虑到了吗？”  
“状况你们也都知道，我就直说了吧，如果你们愿意让我处理完反抗军残余抵抗力量就返航我同意你们的要求，不会标记他。”银时嘴角掀起一个嘲讽的笑。  
连线另一头陷入短暂的沉默。

银时没有关掉频道，他怡然自得地枕靠在土方房间的墙上，腿弯下压着土方的两条长腿。土方则靠在床头叠放在一起的被子和枕头上。  
银时和土方都穿着军装外套，漆黑的、银白的下摆铺在浅蓝色的床单上面，小部分交叠在一起。

“您好，坂田指挥官。”这次换了一个声音，对方说：“考虑到您肩负联邦特殊使命的情况，联邦同意您二次临时标记您的OMEGA。”  
土方看见银时笑了一声，一声“收到”后就挂断了通信。

两个人在静默中等待了五秒。

银时的手从自己肩膀上移开，手撑着床面从土方的腿上跳站起来。银白底部蓝纹的军服下摆飘摇，在银时解开衣扣后一掷之下朝着不远处的椅背扑过去。  
脱掉外套的银时肩宽腿长，他的军服没有领巾而是采用领带设计，熟练掌握单手拉开领带的耍帅动作。  
土方也从床上站起来，两个人都没说话，衣料摩擦的声音高高低低，时而紧促时而缓慢。鞋底碰撞地面又歪倒在地上接连弄出声响。  
两个人动作都很迅速，没一会儿就都赤身裸体地站在地上。  
银时身上的纱布已经拆掉了，新生的组织比旁边的颜色更浅。  
两个人身材都极为健美，相仿的身高，银时却比土方看着更健壮。灯光照在他身上反射出刺目的光晕——也许是土方心理作用，他总觉得自己很想哭泣。

【有什么好哭的？】土方在心里对自己说，归鸟如林似的投进银时的怀抱，两个人争分夺秒地亲吻在一起。  
【银时这么强大，一定会安全回到联邦。】  
两张嘴唇瓣彼此挤压摩擦，柔软红舌在齿间摩擦滑动，发出“啧啧”水音。唾液腺积极工作分泌出大量唾液润滑，吞咽的声音大得不可思议，皮肤贴近皮肤，骨骼都像是隔着皮肤和肌肉组织直接挤压在一起。偶尔牙齿的碰撞在两人感官里放大到不可思议。  
两人饱胀的胸肌积压在一起，随着吻到情热的两个晃动的身体摩擦，点点唾液滴落在上面竟是被抹匀了。银时的乳头就是正常形状，褐色的乳晕和外凸的乳头。土方的乳头却是内陷的，本就藏在乳晕里，从外面看只是两道竖着的小肉缝。随着两人胸肌挤压摩擦，银时的乳头找准位置挤进了那两道肉缝。银时不在左右挪动，他在找准位置后就用力地抱紧土方的腰背，后者就像过了电流似的感觉到莫名快感，就好像自己的乳头胸肌正被银时的侵犯、操干着似的。土方的小腹紧缩，双腿之间一点性液自狭缝涌落流出，将附近的肌肤弄得湿漉漉的。  
舌头侵入口腔，乳头侵入内陷乳晕，你进我退，你来我往，彼此挤压、摩擦、纠缠，两人的下身也兴奋得挺立。一白一黑的两片丛林正面相对，其中软绵绵的两条肉茎逐步挺起翘起，一会儿抵在对方腹沟一会儿正挨着在对方上面磨蹭。  
精液挤压得线腺体产生微痛的快感，土方双腿之间和大腿内侧被滑溜溜的性液弄得一塌糊涂，为了入侵做准备的性液从蜜穴口一直流淌到脚踝，在温凉的地面上蓄出一小滩亮晶晶的积水。温热的润滑性液流过腿部内侧肌肤勾起酥酥麻麻的痒意。

银时早就听见土方的性液滴落地面发出的水声。他的唇舌同土方的分开，发出开香槟似的响亮声音。  
两个人都不是厚唇形，激烈的亲吻却令他们的嘴唇变得丰盈水润，红得好似要破裂似的。银时的嘴唇因为亲吻变得敏感，轻微却连绵的刺痛令他感到兴奋。  
银时的一只手从土方后腰滑到他的股间，大手的拇指和小指卡在肥美丰盈的双丘上侧，形成性感的窝，食指、中指和无名指则顺着股沟曲线划入那湿热甜美的肉穴。

里面早就湿的一塌糊涂了。  
银时干脆直接插入，指根被穴口齐根吞没，内里像是有百十张小嘴在吮吸银时的手指似的，每一次更深入都挤挤挨挨地刷过银时的指头。  
只是指奸而已，土方就闷哼一声身体向下滑。银时用另一只手把土方抱着紧贴着自己。  
一只手穿过土方的腋下把他按在自己身上，两片胸膛无限紧贴，摩擦中土方的乳头也充血挺立从乳晕里面钻出来，顶着银时的乳头，如同两人身下肉棒打架的状况似的。  
银时和土方的性器都勃起了。  
土方被银时抱得更高，他的性器昂扬着在银时的小腹上摩擦，两人紧致的腰腹和因为情动充血得深刻的腹肌被土方的性液弄得滑溜溜的。土方就像涨潮时海面上的鱼，被情欲的浪潮推动，在银时身上撒娇似的蹭着，两条腿直抬起来挂在银时腰间。因着这一个动作更分开的臀瓣间淅淅沥沥地流出更多性液，把银时掌心浇得湿透。  
银时的手指还深埋在土方身体里面，经过一番摸索他已经找到了令土方快乐的那一点，现在虚按在上面，却始终不落下去用力榨出土方的快乐和高潮。这对土方来说是一种甜蜜的折磨，他渴望着却又惧怕汹涌情欲的到来。  
银时站在床边，把土方朝着内侧，滴滴答答的性液把浅蓝色的床单染成深蓝色。不规则的圆形落在床面上开出向日葵花田似的景色。更多的性液落下——银时三指并用把土方的穴口扩张到最大，里面什么都挽留不住了，透明的粘稠的性液拉出细长水丝飘落在银时大腿上，大股大股的性液“噗哒噗哒”的掉落在床面。  
情欲的海潮吞没了花田。  
银时的肉棒抵住土方的穴口，被性液润滑得柔软湿润的肉花似的穴口蠕动着，吮吸着银时敏感的龟头似的催促着他进去。  
土方预感到接下来足以将他打落的快感激潮的到来，脚趾蜷缩，腿部肌肉紧缩，像是打着把自己固定在银时身上的打算，又像是催促银时进入。  
进入比想象的还快，银时在对准穴口后就松开了手。

甜蜜的、快乐得致命的下落。

也许半秒？也许一秒？

进入全然靠着土方的体重，穴口扩张肉套子似的柔韧地兜住了银时狰狞昂扬的肉棒，摩擦间发出响亮的水声，像是舔棒棒糖似的把银时的整根肉棒又舔舐吮吸了一遍。  
银时又抱住了土方——这次是臀部。他牢牢地抓住土方两瓣比起身材过于肥美的臀肉，抓得是那样紧，臀肉从指缝间月光似的溢出，形成饱满的弧度。  
土方发出一声抽泣似的声音，抓紧了银时宽阔的肩膀，他用力地抓紧，却觉得手下的不是人体而是橡胶合金似的，用尽全力也只是留下深深的指窝——也许还有指甲痕？但是银时一声不吭，就像根本不疼那样，他甚至没有收紧一下筋肉骨骼。  
银时默许土方拿他的身体发泄，下身进进出出的动作却仍高效率地进行着。每次拔出，银时都会紧握住土方的两瓣臀肉托举着把他抬起，肉棒从他腿间蜜穴中滑出，每一次滑出都充分感受到土方的小穴的不舍与挽留，侵入时却有开膛破肚似的开拓感。肠肉是那样紧致，每一次进入都令银时想到更血腥的东西，就像在自己的OMEGA身上重复“撕裂”，就像要用自己的肉刃把他破开两半。  
土方的身体却是那样紧致，他包容了银时在他身体内的胡作非为，提供了银时肆意驰骋的场地——他自己。

不知道过了多少下冲撞，银时突然顶到了一块柔韧的肉。  
银时和土方都知道那是什么——土方的生殖腔腔口。  
“十四郎……”银时的声音打破了两人不约而同营造的沉默氛围，“我顶到你的腔口了，看来你的身体做好了又一次受孕的准备。”  
“射进去。”土方恶狠狠地说。  
银时低笑一声，抓着土方的臀部开始了新一轮的冲刺。  
生殖腔的下坠是为了更好的容纳配偶的精液提高受孕概率，银时和土方初见时就把后者干到生殖腔下坠，之后不管怎么撒娇声称“需要做爱治疗”也无济于事——

原则上，哨兵是不容许未经批准标记自己的向导的，也不容许在自己向导的生殖腔内留下精液。  
银时一次犯了两条，并且在十五分钟又逼迫得联邦为他让步容许他对土方进行二次临时标记。  
银时决定把剩下的时间全部拿来做爱，用自己的精液填满土方的生殖腔，连他的肠道里也要盛满自己的精液。他要令土方全身上下、里里外外都是自己的痕迹。

“啵儿”地，银时的龟头挤进了土方的生殖腔紧致的穴口，挤开土方紧闭的生殖腔腔口产生的摩擦感觉令两个人不约而同地感到头皮发麻。敏感的龟头和生殖腔肌肉腔口互相挤压着，开口变大了，微凉的精液从开口射进去冲刷在相较精液而滚烫的娇柔内壁上，在不知道在哪着床的受精卵上面荡洗过去。  
这种销魂蚀骨的快乐让土方和银时感到头皮发麻，快乐到极致甚至产生莫名想哭的痛，却也不是那样痛，只是更让人深刻。  
土方和银时的眼眶都湿润了，两个人不约而同地眨了眨眼睛，泪花湿润了睫毛分散成无数小而破碎的水光挂在上面。  
射精的过程较为漫长，一股一股地，直到第四次才射了干净。银时恋恋不舍地从腔口拔出自己的龟头，被操开的腔口立即闭合。甬道里水滑湿润全是土方的性液，柔软的小触手似的穴肉把银时肉棒上残留的精液挂了个干净。等银时从土方小穴里拔出肉棒的时候，上面水润光滑干干净净地。

银时紧紧把土方抱在怀里，越是这个时候，他越渴望肌肤相亲。  
土方也是如此，他贪婪地呼吸沾染着银时汗水和信息素的空气。  
两个人起起伏伏的胸腔彼此顶压，充血、敏感、饱胀得要破裂似的乳头热得不行，简单地摩擦就能让人感受到快感。

在几次深呼吸后，银时抱着土方一起侧躺在床上，他把土方转过去令土方背对着自己。他一边亲吻吮吸土方脊背上的汗珠一边抬起了土方的大腿，把自己的肉棒凑上去顺着股缝轻柔摩擦。  
土方脖子后面的腺体周围肌肤发烫得像是要烧起来，他已经做好了被标记的准备，那一片肌肤较之背面其他肌肤更红更鲜艳，生怕银时看不到似的。  
银时凑了上去，现在上面轻轻吻了一下。  
土方感到下腹一紧，这样简单的撩拨都会令他快乐得要发疯。  
比起第一次打仗似的做爱，现在两个人的风格可谓是温情脉脉。  
银时张开了嘴，用牙齿轻轻咬那一块皮肤，将是要把自己的牙印也留上去。却到底是没下狠口，只是轻轻地用越来越锋利的牙齿边缘摩擦轻咬。  
甜蜜的折磨，毫无疑问的。  
背对着银时的土方下身发泄过一次的性器再次昂扬起来，身后银时长且翘的肉棒滑动间头部会顶到土方的囊袋。囊袋里面本就蓄了精液，一次次或轻或重的定弄间，土方的小腹愈发紧缩跳动，熟悉的下坠感再次来临，在这钝痛的快感中，他再次射精了。  
这一次飞溅的精液洒落在深绿色的地板上，无比刺目。  
偏偏银时的标记行为也在这时来临——

土方觉得自己就是被钉在纸板上的标本，他的肉体和灵魂都被银时的牙齿咬住了，冰凉的信息素注入腺体带起火辣的感觉，就像被注射消化液的网上虫子那样，土方觉得自己在融化。他全身的血液都沸腾了起来，丝丝麻麻的痒和痛贯穿全身，像是被银时构造的大网兜住。  
现在的土方，全身上下都是银时的气息和痕迹。  
这样的感觉比性爱更磨人，就像每个细胞都被侵犯，二次标记勾带起之前残余信息素的回应，这次他觉得自己不再是浪潮中的一叶方舟——他即为浪潮。

等土方回过神又是过了许久，银时原先在股缝、腿间摩擦的肉棒再一次出现在他身体里，就像是本来就应该在哪里，两个人天生就是一体。  
二次临时标记掀起连绵且温情的情欲。  
这一次银时又射入了土方的生殖腔，还只是正常大小的生殖腔里面全是银时的精液，在银时从腔口拔出的时候还有一些精液立即喷溅出来。

银时从腔口退出来却没有从土方身体里拔出来。  
现在的感觉实在是太好了，两个人沉迷于此刻温存。银时一遍一遍地用舌头舔自己咬出来的牙印，血液和汗液被他卷进嘴里，比他最喜欢的草莓牛奶还美味。直到伤口初步愈合不再有血液渗出后，银时才恋恋不舍地停下来。  
他的眼睛又变成了竖瞳，膨大甚至出现了倒勾的性器在土方身体里滑动，疼痛令土方更感到快乐。  
他突然听见银时问：“想不想玩点刺激的？”  
“……什么？”土方现在听银时说话像是隔着水膜似的，一切都朦朦胧胧的。他甚至不知道银时做了什么，总之一些不算重的东西突然从天花板上掉下来，噼里啪啦打在两人身上。  
土方震惊地看着天花板：“这里是一直有这种东西吗？”

是在说从里面掉出来的飞机杯、肛塞、堵精棍、吸乳器、长皮带……

“阿银我叫人采购放在这里的。”银时保持着下半身在土方身体里的状态，把土方抱在怀里，土方的腿鸭子坐地卡在银时的大腿上，小腿和脚掌侧面挨着银时的。  
“是想给你惊——喜来着的。”银时从里面挑挑拣拣地拿出两个吸乳器，“喏，吸乳器，吸力有三个档，震动模式有六个档，吮吸模式有十一个档，很棒吧！”  
土方半推半就地让银时把这两个东西给他装上了。  
吸乳器本身就有吸附在肌肤表面的设计，如果不接导管看起来就跟花朵形状的乳贴似的。银时的手指在上面滑动摸索着，等启动吸乳器，只是默认模式，就一下子叫土方爽得弓起了腰——却无济于事。熟红的乳头被吸乳器牢牢要紧，边缘抖动，中心一打一打地模拟舔舐的动作进攻起土方敏感的乳头。  
银时满意地紧抱住土方不让他乱动，感觉到自己的肉棒被土方的肠肉更紧地包裹起来，一吸一吸地开始了抽动。  
银时又找出了飞机杯，透明的胶体，内部的那一圈是樱花粉色。他打开一管润滑液塞进飞机杯里面，一边慢慢往外拔一边挤压着管体，这样就在里面留下了均匀分布且足量的润滑液了。  
银时握住土方半软的性器，来回撸动了几下就叫它颤颤巍巍地又站起来。飞机杯的口对准了土方的肉棒，入口是模仿花穴穴口，层层叠叠的，内里也制作出弯弯曲曲或紧或宽的模样来给使用者带来足够的刺激。银时缓慢不容拒绝地给土方套上了这个飞机杯，直到花穴口抵上土方的囊袋才停下来。  
土方被上下夹击已经丧失了反抗的意识，他仰头靠在银时身上，爽得直翻白眼，舌尖也有一头挂在嘴唇外面，全身上下变得跟颈后皮肤那样的红。  
银时歪头一遍遍亲吻土方的耳廓和面颊，红色的眼睛深邃翻滚着情潮和独占欲：“阿银我把所有的精液都射给你好不好？十四郎~我的十四郎~我要让你带着我的精液一起离开……这样，就算是我也在你身边吧。”  
土方没有给出什么反应，他现在恍恍惚惚地，看起来连银时说了什么也无法听清。  
银时没有在意，他扶着土方的腰肢仰面躺下。

现在，银时躺得四平八稳地看土方背对着自己跨骑在自己的下身上，饱满的两瓣臀肉桃子似的咧开，底下是自己的肉棒代替了桃子把戳在那里。  
“十四郎~自己动一动嘛~”银时故意抖了抖胯，颠簸得土方差点朝前倒去，却用手撑住了。  
黑发的男人头发全都被汗水打湿贴在头皮上，湿漉漉的发尾被银时朝两侧拨开，露出被标记的腺体所在的那块皮肤。他手撑在银时两腿之间的地面上，手臂之间是翘起的飞机杯，看起来可可爱爱的飞机杯在容纳下土方的肉棒后就自动开启了模式，里面的甬道波浪式的滚动起触手浪潮，土方身上摇摇晃晃的，都在试图朝后撤退，却哪里都去不来了。  
小穴里面还塞着银时粗壮的性器，每一次晃动都会使其上倒刺更贴近娇嫩的内壁。也许出血了？也许没有？迷惑人感知的疼痛混杂着快感让土方几欲发狂，上半身的吸乳器也马力十足地在运作，令他身体摇摆得好似风中烛火。

享受到的是银时，他只需要躺着，看土方独自表演。插在土方身体里的肉棒被土方的甬道一吸一吸地，敏感的龟头时不时顶到下坠的腔口，有时候只是单纯撞上去，有时候却是会挤进去进入凉凉的精液海洋似的腔体内部。不管是哪种都会让土方僵直身体下一秒更剧烈地晃动，并加剧这种令双方都快乐到发狂的快感。  
退无可退、避无可避，土方的乳头、阴茎和后穴源源不断地传递给他令他发狂的刺激，全都源自银时，就连土方身体里面也循环着银时的信息素。  
两个人的信息素裹缠在一起，你中有我，我中有你，不大的房间里信息素浓郁得令人头脑发晕。  
时间却从不会为谁停止，两个人争分夺秒地做爱，就像世界末日那样。

在土方又一次射精后，他软倒在银时身上，胸口上的吸乳器马力十足地运转着，吸得被覆盖住的肌肤之外也红得像是虞美人花朵。  
银时在土方倒下的时候伸手一捞把他抱在怀里，两个人身体交叠，飞机杯运转传递过来的震动震得银时也能感觉到。他和侧过脸的土方接吻，两个人伸出舌头纠缠，唾液从嘴角滑落拉出淫靡的湿痕。

银时哑着嗓音叫土方仰躺在床上，他自己则跪坐在床中央把土方下身托举起来去舔弄双丘之间的蜜穴。里面当然都是他的精液和土方的性液，粘稠浓密，搅动起来像是乳酪似的有胶质感。银时伸出舌头钻进湿热的甬道）现在已经不再紧窄，他用舌尖挑逗肠肉就像玩有趣的游戏，这游戏却令土方再次陷入痛并快乐的情潮。  
快乐到极致会令人产生恐惧，小腹一跳一跳地则伴随着一种顿感的痛。这种痛源自生殖腔下坠，验证了他的情动，却又让人有着一种身体被挖空的幻想恐惧。

【就是被银时吃掉也无所谓。】在土方感受到熟悉的倒刺带来的细微却连绵的疼痛时，明白银时又部分兽化了，情难自已地想。

银时没有“吃”土方，却也在用自己的的方式“吃”着。

他用更长的属于兽的舌头在土方的小穴里作乱，不挺刺激已经“饱受磨难”的前列腺点，又或者只是单纯地搅动。  
土方已经射无可射，银时的肉棒却又饱胀而硬挺地翘起，在空中晃动着抖落道道银丝。

半晌，土方的大腿突然将银时脑袋夹紧，腿部肌肉不住抖动抽搐，阴茎抖动地，飞机杯运作产生的震颤隔着使用者传导到银时这边。

干性高潮。

银时的脸全埋进土方下身，等到他终于脱力松开腿的时候才抬头和给予他窒息般热情拥抱的私处分离。  
银时的下半张脸上全是湿漉漉的痕迹，本人不在意地又伸出长且覆盖着倒刺的舌头舔了一下。

土方全然被这猛烈、花样百出的情潮击溃。他摊开四肢仰面躺在床上，不管不顾地大口呼吸，仍不自觉地颤抖着。  
银时先是拿下了飞机杯——它和土方的肉棒实在是难舍难分，完全脱离时发出了响亮的一声——土方叫得比这一声更响，接着精液混合着前列腺液随着震动淅淅沥沥地掉落在土方湿漉漉的阴毛上，积成厚厚的一滩，然后缓慢且色情地顺着腹沟留下。从飞机杯里解放出来的阴茎深紫红色，软趴趴地在凌乱的丛林间。银时恶趣味地把脸凑过去朝它吹了一口气，土方的下腹和腿根肌肉立即收紧，那深紫红色的肉棒也颤巍巍地抖动了一下，看着好不可怜。  
银时又拿下了吸乳器。先是把开关关掉，它们在停止运作后放松下来成扁平的一张，在边缘处留出空隙，银时指尖摸进去一勾就轻松地把它拿了下来。底下的景色比表面看起来更美丽。  
土方一左一右两边上面完全印下了吸乳器的印记，被吸得发红又被汗水泡白的乳头、乳晕和周边小块肌肤到底和胸上其他部位区分开来。银时看着土方的双乳的眼神算得上是怜爱了，他伸出舌尖在土方正准备制止的时候猛地贴上去——土方无声地尖叫了一声——不是不好意思叫出来而是他以为自己在尖叫，实质上只是从喉咙里发出朦胧模糊的气音。  
土方的手指紧紧地抓握住银时脑后的头发——这有点疼，银时不怕疼，他全心的注意都放在土方熟红饱胀的乳房上。即便是OMEGA，男人的乳晕看起来仍然是小小的，乳房更像是胸肌而看不出以后还兼顾哺乳下一代的功能。  
银时用力地吮吸舔弄土方的乳房，突然模糊不清地说：“以后这里面有奶了阿银也要尝一口。”  
土方听见了，他扯了一下银时的头发。

又是一番缠绵，银时终于松开了嘴。  
现在土方浑身上下看着凄惨无比，胸口两朵大花形状的红痕，腰间、腿上还有青色的指痕，浑身皮肤发红发烫看着像是高烧还要承受银时的玩弄，腿间和身下床单上黏糊糊的对男性来说也是过多射精量的精液。  
银时的精液却还好好地在土方身体里，银时从床和墙壁的夹角缝隙里找出之前滚到那里的肛塞，无比顺滑地塞进土方的蜜穴，只留出一个猫咪头团的橡胶卡座在外面。

土方提前设置好的闹钟响了。  
两人一下被这铃声撤回现实。

床上、地上是两个人温存的痕迹，更远的椅背上则堆叠着黑白两色的军服。  
银时把土方抱了起来：“我带你去清洗。”

这次的清洗十分正常，银时温柔地帮土方清洗头发和身上沾到的精液与汗水，泡沫弄浑了浴间的积水，顺着洗浴间倾斜的地面消失在排水口。  
头上水花淅淅沥沥地喷洒下来，滑过眉骨流过眼窝像是离别的泪水。  
银时和土方隔着水幕对视，然后交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻。

“我等你回来。”土方的拳头抵在银时的心口，他在两人唇舌分离时低声说。  
银时听到了，他的胸腔震动，无声地笑道：“不要立FLAG啊——等我，十四郎。”

联邦派遣员是一个普通的ALPHA，普通的黑色短碎发，普通的圆框眼镜，普通的身型，对待银时的态度也是和别人一样的毕恭毕敬。  
银时自派遣员所在飞船经历空间跃迁和自己的飞船对接开始就很沉默，在场的士兵没有一个发出声音，他们站在银时身后就像是白色棋盘上石质的棋子，面上是如出一辙的冷硬。  
每个人都在克制自己。  
土方在克制自己的离别情绪，银时在克制自己不管不顾把土方留下来的渴望，士兵们则在压抑对长官的恐惧。

恐惧。

表面上银时还是不着调似的轻松写意，ABO社会交流不完全是看表面，更多的是通过信息素递质，哨兵之间则因为精神体的关系对情绪更为敏感。  
银时的士兵们比在战场上还战战兢兢，出于对明知不可能却还是会害怕的可能性。

简短的交接后，派遣员和跟随他而来的士兵们拥簇着土方就要返程。

银时没有出声挽留，他深深地看着土方，好像这样就满眼都是他，而不是围绕在他身边碍眼的ALPHA们——哦，还有BETA。  
气氛随着土方和银时之间拉开的距离变得愈发压抑低沉，士兵们觉得自己的牙齿在口腔里违背他们意志地打架。  
派遣员背对银时，总有一种背对猫科动物、不知何时会被扑杀的毛骨悚然的危机感。

一阵短促有力的脚步声响起。  
派遣员头皮发麻冷汗直流，在他终于克制不住想要无视场面好看地进行防卫的时候，一道白色的风略过了他。

银时灵活地穿过派遣员本人和他带来的士兵抱住了土方。  
两个人身上是相同的沐浴用品的味道。  
银时无限眷恋地在土方颈间蹭了蹭，不掩饰音量地说：“祝你一切顺利。”  
土方回抱住银时：“祝你武运昌隆。”

两人就此分别。

山崎作为土方的同学、同事、好友自然也在送行之列。  
土方离开后，全军的战间疏导工作就全部落在了他的肩膀上。对于银时，他却无能为力，这需要至少是A级的向导支援，山崎却是B级。B级已经很厉害了，对于银时却还是不够。  
目睹了银时和土方的难解难分，山崎也多愁善感地忧愁起来——  
【联邦会派遣什么样的向导来支援呢？向导的性别会是ALPHA、BETA还是OMEGA呢？我希望是BETA,ALPHA也行啦。】  
【不然对土方前辈来说，不也太可怜了吗？】

这场大战役的胜利是联邦殖民事业皇冠上最后一刻珠宝，这象征着联邦在全宇宙完成了扩张、殖民并统治的事业。  
对当地居民的教化，银时不需要操心。他需要做的是带领部下清扫小股反抗军的残余势力和追查明目张胆掺和进联邦对反抗军战役的星际海盗。

能提供那么多炸弹的星际海盗在联邦看来是危及他们统治的不安定因素，能顺着这次的线索调查清楚并进行抓捕或者清扫是再好不过的了。  
为此，即便战争已经结束，银时却不能立即返航，他需要完成新的任务。

银时分出大部分兵力守住殖民星球，自己则带着精兵在太空地毯式清扫，为了不给他们跟自己打游击战的机会，银时清扫完一个区域就在那个区域放出空间监视器——体型小方便隐藏、三百六十度无死角监控周边环境且能实时传送画面，就是完成了使命回收也很容易。  
主舰上面的AI会为银时完成筛查工作，只要这些残余反抗军——或者星际海盗一路面，银时就会以最快的速度赶到。

联邦的人源源不断地来到殖民星，新的秩序在殖民星上建立起来。  
对银时来说却也只是在殖民星越来越像在联邦主星。  
殖民星日新月异地变化着，流散在外的反抗军被银时挨个清扫干净。可能潜藏在殖民星上的反抗军则被银时留给在星球上新建的警备力量。

【熟悉的状况。】  
比起殖民星银时更喜欢待在远离星球的飞船舰队上。  
隔着极遥远的距离，殖民星在银时看来只有棒棒糖大小，他看殖民星更多地像是在看曾经居住生活的地球。  
【我曾经也作为抵抗军同外星侵略者战斗过。】  
银时穿着联邦的军服面无表情地站在指挥室注视着投影。  
【现在我却成了破坏当地政府统治的“天人”。】  
【哈。】

“——”通讯器的提示音和震感把银时从睡梦中惊醒，他发现是到了约定的时间从土方那边发来的通讯请求。  
银时直接接通了。  
“银时，你还好吗？”土方的投影出现在半空，能看得出来他坐在鸟语花香的花园里，没有穿军服而是普通的衣服，看起来和普通人没有区别。  
“阿银一切都好哦~”银时一边说一边揉了揉眼睛，“除了星际海盗藏得太好，其他的都很容易就解决了。”  
“你刚才在睡觉吗？”  
“是啊……不小心睡过去了。一定是因为今天没有喝草莓牛奶！”  
土方笑了几声：“有好好休息吗？”  
“当然的啦，我们现在已经把反抗军清洗得差不多了，离开这个星系也就是这两天的事了。阿银我终于能睡个好觉了！”  
“有做梦吗？”  
“有啊——”  
“做了什么梦呢？”  
“啊……大概是一个悲伤的故事吧。其他的阿银我也记不清了。”银时感到怅然若失。  
“护士小姐说，做梦的话一般是白天很累，需要好好休息。阿银你最近果然还是很累吧？”  
“啊，也许吧。”阿银冲投影的土方笑了笑——尽管土方看不到只能听见声音，于是他温柔地说，“那你呢？十四郎。你会做梦吗？”  
“会。”  
“会梦到我吗？”  
“梦到了。”  
银时甜蜜地笑出了声：“阿银我一直一直有梦到你哦。”  
“梦到什么了呢？”  
“记不清了。”  
……

终于，银时在补充完舰队储备食物和能源后带领士兵离开了这个星系。

在宇宙找参与进联邦战争的星际海盗无异于在一麻袋白砂糖里面找盐粒，耗时耗力能什么时候完成任务全靠运气。

银时前半生没觉得自己是好运气的人，现在却觉得所有的运气都是为了攒到此刻爆发。  
他很顺利地在第三个星系找到了海盗的踪迹，顺着摸下去应该能在最多一年内结束任务——这是根据以往经验做出的最保守的估计，如果运气继续爆棚也许可以在一个月内完成。

与在宇宙里东奔西跑的银时不同，土方很是清闲。  
在他返回联邦主星当天就接受了一整套体检，之后更是被安排到最好的疗养院接受修养接受观察并等待产期。  
疗养院里环境很好，与其说疗养院里建了公园不如说是在公园里建疗养院。这里的环境很好，医生护士尽职尽责，全天都有专人照顾土方，无论他有什么要求都会尽力满足——除了剧烈运动，这让土方在好吃好喝的照顾下棱角变得圆润了不少。  
土方很思念银时，事实却是银时那边有更重精要的事情需要考虑，毕竟银时和土方二人何时见面也和银时任务完成的时间直接挂钩。  
两人通讯的间隔越来越大，且无规律，很多时候银时和土方正在聊天被突然出现的和星际海盗有关的线索打断。  
土方对此很是理解。

距离银时和土方分离的时间过了很久，土方的小腹也凸起了，他的乳头刺刺麻麻地开始了膨胀，进餐食谱也适时地进行了修改。也许是身体激素分泌的改变，也许是因为思念，土方更多地想到到目前还没有现身的替代自己的向导。  
土方作为资深向导自然知道向导和哨兵建立信任、hurt/comfort调节手段的方法途径都有哪些，他对银时采取的是其中其中，本来不完全是那样，后期始料不及的变故的原因现在土方也无法从理论上说清楚。  
迅猛得不可思议，和谐得自然而然……还害得山崎的工作量翻倍了。  
想到山崎，土方也好奇他的变化，和银时问却一问三不知。山崎比银时更忙，几乎找不到通讯聊天的空闲。  
每一次通讯，土方都希望得知是谁替代自己成为了银时的向导——临时向导，然而鉴于土方的情况，这一退大概率再也返回不了前线。这样一来有没有“临时”这个前缀也就无关紧要了。

银时的新向导乘坐星际飞船经历两次跃迁而来，同银时所在的主舰对接上之后，威风凛凛地出现在大家面前的。  
作为指挥官的银时、此前一人支撑全舰队哨兵心理、精神舒缓需求的向导山崎和少数士兵站在作戦会议大厅迎接新向导。  
从对接入口所在层和作戦会议大厅有直升电梯，电梯门开启后一阵节奏感极强的高跟鞋敲击地面的足音后，从入口出现了一个紫色长发、带着红色边框眼镜、面容美艳、身材高挑的穿着向导特制军服的女性ALPHA。  
一进大厅，那名女性ALPHA向导的目光就径直投向了歪坐在首座座椅上的银时。  
银时懒洋洋地站起来：“一路上辛苦了。”  
“坂田指挥官你好，A级向导猿飞菖蒲向您报道。”面容冷艳表情从容自信的菖蒲扶了一下眼镜，“除了向导对哨兵能提供的帮助，我还能帮助您刺探星际海盗的情报。”  
“哦~哦~哦~”银时一连肯定两三声，“那太好了！”想到在联邦主星等待的土方，银时希望能赶在待产期前完成任务返回主星。为此他甚至极为浮夸地鼓了几下掌。  
山崎和士兵队长们也跟着鼓起掌。  
“嗯，还有，你也分担一下山本的工作吧。”银时说。  
“是山崎。”  
“啊，对，山崎。”银时自顾自地点了点头，“他和你一样，都是向导。”  
“谨遵指示。”猿飞菖蒲自信地又推了推眼镜，镜片上闪过诡异的光。

至于银时发现猿飞菖蒲对自己的士兵疏导压力的方式……那就是之后的事了。

银时没有找过菖蒲进行hurt/comfort调节，前往目的地的路上和调查、刑讯、围剿的间隙他更喜欢一个人呆着，要是土方也有时间就会两个人进行通讯。  
偶尔土方会因为要和山崎通讯暂缓和银时的通讯，这时候银时都会思索时不时给山崎减轻了太多的工作量导致他过于悠闲了。  
山崎那边是很感谢银时和菖蒲的，托他们俩的福，山崎最近休息得好了，精神力的恢复速度赶上了消耗的速度，脸上的黑眼圈减轻里不少，面色也红润了许多。令山崎疑惑的是猿飞菖蒲不但能很好完成哨兵的hurt/comfort调节任务还能作为情报人员出使调查任务。  
由于猿飞菖蒲参与调查——也可能和银时的运气有关系，调查进度又往前窜了一大截，银时已经能锁定星际海盗下一次的出现地点和最近几个可能和他们进行交易的“顾客”。

在一个悠闲的下午——根据联邦主星的当地时间，银时正在食堂喝着草莓牛奶吃着草莓巧克力巴菲，猿飞菖蒲神出鬼没地出现在他附近并极其自然地坐到银时的对面。  
菖蒲身上还穿着向导制式黑色制服，只不过没戴领巾，她的领口大方地敞开，露出深邃迷人的沟壑。  
银时不感兴趣地看了她一眼：“找阿银有事吗？”  
“你不需要我的帮助吗？”菖蒲问。“如果是担心你的OMEGA向导吃醋，这完全是正当的，我们不会有向导和哨兵之外的任何关系。”  
银时不可置否地歪了一下头，专心感受嘴里冻干草莓的味道。  
“这些天，你的士兵从我这里得到了很大的帮助。”菖蒲张开手臂展平做出怀抱世界的姿势，她背后的士兵的确看起来比她来之前好了不少，一些士兵没再行尸走肉似的压抑自己的感情全心投入到“摇篮曲”里面，“秘诀是压力转移和释放。”菖蒲同银时解释到，“你是指挥所有人的指挥官，我想释放压力对你也是有用的，为什么不试试呢？这样也许能在下一次行动中有更好的表现。”  
银时又吃了一勺冰激凌，把里面的奶冻暴露出来，灯光在柔软的冻冻上流转散发出可爱迷人的光泽。比起坐在对面的美女，毫无疑问地，银时更在乎草莓巴菲。  
猿飞菖蒲把银时的所有反应看在眼里，不动声色地说：“我听说过你和土方向导的故事，其实差不多所有向导们都有所听闻，我也是想帮你调整到最好的状态尽早完成任务好返回主星跟土方向导团聚啊。”  
银时又挖了一大勺奶冻，奶冻和勺子分离时发出的“噗嗤”声让他想起自己和土方分离前最后那次疯狂。  
“那就试试吧。”银时把奶冻塞进嘴里，幸福地眯起了眼睛。“就你说的“转移和释放”。”  
菖蒲的眼睛亮了一下。


	3. 【银土】【ABO/哨兵向导】天生一对（3）

事实上，银时率领的士兵们大半精神压力都来自他们的指挥官坂田银时。同样是资深向导的猿飞菖蒲很容易就发现了这点。那个看似吊儿郎当、漫不经心的男人或许有意或许无意间给予他身边人极大的压力——主要是随同他作战的人。也许他会对向导有所不同，也许不会，这同样是菖蒲想要探求答案的。  
想想就令人感到战栗——这样一个极具威慑、对敌对我都是大杀器的超强S级哨兵，调教、哦，不，是疏导起来究竟会有什么不同呢？

猿飞菖蒲舔了舔嘴唇。

猿飞菖蒲用的办公室和土方的不是一间——土方离开后，他用过的办公室和卧室银时没有再安排人进去清洗。  
有时候银时会独自进入其中放空自己。

压力？  
银时觉得自己没什么压力。  
出于对猿飞菖蒲究竟想做什么的好奇和万一真的能帮助自己找到最好状态尽早结束任务的目的，银时在和猿飞菖蒲约定的那天进入了猿飞菖蒲的办公室。  
银时的第一反应就是这办公室比真实大小小了一圈，在墙壁之后应该还有什么东西。

【改造的速度还挺快。】银时晃晃悠悠地走到沙发前面，办公桌对面的椅子被他自觉无视了，他翘起二郎腿偏头看向站在门边的猿飞菖蒲。后者还是穿着一身向导制式军服，不同的是这次领口被她好好地系起来了，浑身上下没有一处不符合着装规范。  
猿飞菖蒲像是进入了什么角色扮演，她优雅自制地走到办公桌后面，然后十指交叉撑在下巴的位置仰着脸问银时：“你觉得向导和哨兵是什么关系？”  
“就是向导和哨兵啊。”银时觉得猿飞不是为了从自己这里得到答案，而是引出她的观点，但他偏不反问。  
“嗯，很经典的回答。但是我认为是引导者和服从者的关系，哨兵们把自己的一切交付给向导，哨兵们要信任向导，身体不过是用来达到精神快感的工具。”猿飞菖蒲语调轻柔地说，“就像你的士兵，他们因产生被控制、臣服感、依赖感、归属感而感受到愉悦。然而这也只是一部分，也像你的士兵，他们积存的心理压力太大，继续堆积不利于他们精神的健康，这会影响到他们的作战效率，所以就需要合理的发泄和转移。”  
猿飞菖蒲站了起来，灵活轻便地爬上办公桌，高跟鞋踩在办公桌上无关紧要的文件上，军服外套下摆飘飘，露出低帮军靴和下摆之间的光裸小腿。她的手指压在外套扣子上，手指滑动，所有的扣子几乎在同时被解开。  
门户大敞，内部并不是银时想的制式短裙和衬衫，而是艳红色的紧身衣，比基尼一样的布料分布，在腰腹指尖和大腿上全靠窄细的皮革连接在一起，金属的圆环起到连接和平衡的作用。所谓系到最顶端的衣领不过是假领子，银时看见假领子底部粗糙的剪切痕迹，明白是猿飞把一件普通的打底衬衫剪得只剩下一个假领子。  
沉重的外套随着猿飞松手的松祚普通砸在地面上，猿飞像是展示得意作品那样在桌子上面缓慢转动身体，让银时看清楚她身前身后，左侧右侧的样子，然后抬手撩动披散的长发。  
“如何？”  
“啊？”  
“疼痛、羞辱、折磨就是压力的转移或者释放的手段。如何？”猿飞拧出一个pose，“看见这样的我，你是希望被我踩在脚下用鞭子抽，还是希望用鞭子在我身上留下色情火辣的鞭痕？”  
“你和我的士兵也是这样说的？”银时问，他揉了揉眼睛，感觉眼睛有点干涩，像是被猿飞身上的红色皮革装束刺到了。  
“哼↓哼↓哼↓”猿飞哼笑三声，“他们只能选择被鞭笞。”像是为了应证自己的话，猿飞又变了一个pose，特意突出光洁无暇的肌肤。  
银时起身，在猿飞期待的目光下走向门口准备开门离开。  
猿飞从办公桌桌面起跳，一个飞扑袭向银时：“别走啊！”  
银时侧让开，令猿飞撞在门板上发出沉闷的一声。  
“啊……好痛！好痛！”猿飞揉着鼻子检查自己有没有鼻血流出来，“真是太粗暴了❤我明白了，你的选择是S对吧！可以的哦！无论对我做什么都是可以的哦！”  
“让开。”  
“不行❤”

两个人你来我躲，你扑我闪，不大的办公室从地板到天花板之间都有猿飞的身影闪过。银时真要开门的话不是不行，只是这样会被猿飞扑到，如果是正常穿着制服的猿飞也就罢了，现在的猿飞怎么看怎么奇怪，令银时产生一种毛骨悚然的排斥。

大家都是ALPHA，你正常一点行不行。

事情在猿飞拿出一根红色长绳，尾端有金属包层看起来像是平衡重量又像是更方便猿飞抛出缠绕住目标的设计。  
不大的空间红绳飞影上下交错接连不断，银时灵活地闪躲腾挪，全都是围绕着猿飞进行的，没几下之后猿飞就全身被红绳缠住，金属的绳头一头垂在身体一侧大概小腿的位置，另一侧正好在猿飞脖颈间，像是造型独特的首饰，金属的那一头正笔直地指向乳沟。  
猿飞扭动身体把绳头甩向银时，整个人顺势朝前一跪做出臣服的姿势：“小猿已经是银时大人的母狗了，请随意鞭笞我吧！”  
银时的脸皱在一起。  
这时绳子更长的一头被金属头带动磕在地面上正好停在银时一步之遥的位置。  
令人浮想联翩的画面。  
银时看着只觉得头皮发麻。

“猿飞向导，你快起来啊。这可不是阿银的意思。你不要对阿银抱不切实际的想法了！”银时摆动手的频率甚至带动了卷翘蓬松的刘海。  
“说什么呢！难道坂田指挥官是口嫌体正直的那种？”猿飞虫子似的、忠犬似的用手肘和膝盖、脚尖磨蹭地面朝银时靠近，“小猿明白你的意思！这一切都是意外！啊！”  
猿飞尖叫一声，也许这是她设置的机关，总之四周墙壁和天花板都凭空消失，之前银时坐的沙发和猿飞的办公桌椅也都掉进地板的机关里。

【什么时候做的机关？】银时看着从天花板上掉下来的锁链，末端是皮质镣铐，还有木马、长的短的鞭子、各种主题的眼罩、各种形状的低温蜡烛、粗的细的绳索、项圈、铁链、警用电压枪、静电胶带、乳夹……甚至还有扫帚？  
一条轻柔的东西掉在了银时脑袋顶上，他拉下来一看发现是一条红色的蕾丝绑带。  
银时无语地松手把它丢在地上。  
就这一点功夫，猿飞从地上叼来了一条皮鞭，她模仿犬类用脑袋顶动银时的腿和手，半强制地把被她咬得湿乎乎的鞭子手柄塞进银时手里。  
银时感觉自己的拳头硬了。

猿飞又做出一副看透一切的模样说：“来啊，来抽打我啊，不要怜惜我是一个A级向导！做你想做的！”  
银时挤出僵硬的微笑把鞭子重新塞回猿飞的嘴里：“那你就保持这样跪在这里的样子不要动。”  
这次猿飞乖顺地照做了，哪怕银时把门开出一道缝隙做贼似的从不宽的缝隙里挤出去也没有阻拦。  
门再次关上了。

剩下半天还真就再看不见猿飞的踪影了。  
银时晚餐在餐厅进餐的时候听见他的士兵絮絮私语下午去找猿飞向导被拒之门外的事情。

【不会吧——】  
银时握着红豆沙饭团的动作僵硬了。  
【难道她下午真的一直跪在那里！】

……

【还真就一直跪在这里啊！】  
又做贼似的绕开士兵的银时打开猿飞的办公室门——畅通无阻，看见跪在门边的穿着绑带情趣皮衣的女人表情崩坏：“你是不是有毛病啊！”  
“主人，您回来了。”咬着皮鞭手柄的猿飞含糊不清地说，口水滴滴答答地落在她丰满挺翘的胸脯上。  
“你非要跟我玩这个游戏是吧！”银时感觉十分烦躁，“明天有行动你知不知道！”  
猿飞安静地叼着鞭子仰头看着银时。  
银时手指蜷曲收缩了一下，他突然仰头露出一个极为鬼畜的笑：“好，我知道了。你站起来，跪了半天，再这样下去你的膝盖要废掉。”  
猿飞闻言立即站起来，到底是结结实实跪了半天——她认为这是在玩放置PLAY，下半身血液循环不畅，现在突然站起来腿发麻上半身又被捆着的，就一个不稳迎头向银时倒去。  
银时这次没让开，他屈膝用膝盖顶住了猿飞的下巴，猿飞饱满的胸脯似有若无地摩擦着银时的小腿。银时的鞋尖则抵在猿飞的小腹处。

猿飞敏锐地感知到银时气场的变化，这令她更兴奋了。她两颊酡红，歪歪扭扭地站了起来，到底没再扑倒。  
银时这次认真地环视屋里面的东西，他对这些不熟悉，看外形倒也能猜出个七七八八。

“松口吧。”银时走到一个木马前，让开身让猿飞骑上去，“还有，把你身上的绳索解开。”  
“这是命令。”

看着表情和气势变得极为鬼畜的银时，猿飞兴奋到战栗。她松开了嘴，在吸饱她口水的皮鞭落地的瞬间，原先将她紧紧缠住的红绳也松脱落地。二者砸在地上发出几声钝响。

“这个木马是干什么的？”银时问。  
“这个是配合这个用的。”猿飞一脸娇羞地从木马腹部的空箱里摸出几根一根赛一根狰狞的假阳具，“插在上去，然后会有震动和旋转模式。”  
银时点了点头，走到架链前面问：“这个是吊人的吗？怎么吊？不会充血吗？”  
猿飞眼睛兴奋得闪动水光：“我来给你示范！”说着把手上的假阳具放回到木马中空的肚子里，“不过手部的需要坂田指挥官帮助。”  
银时阻止了猿飞：“不用做到这种程度。”  
接下来坂田在猿飞的介绍下对这一室的SM道具有了更深的理解，最后只是选择了最普通的绳艺。猿飞肉眼可见地表现出失望。  
“今天还有调查任务。”银时在猿飞指点下把她捆成最普通的花式，又从地上捞起一条不透光的眼罩给她戴上了。“要是表现得好的话，下次选鞭子。”银时注意到在他说完这句话后，猿飞反射性地有并紧腿的动作。

【这家伙是真的很喜欢这些玩意儿啊……】银时觉得好心累，他为了土方和联邦付出了太多太多。  
接下来的时间，他没有离开猿飞的办公室而是从空间储物格里面掏出一个草莓样子的懒人沙发放到地上，自己定好闹钟坐下去休息。

办公室又恢复了安静，只有银时平缓的呼吸声和猿飞时而急促时而缓慢的呼吸声。  
想象力是情欲最好的催化剂。  
猿飞现在目不能视，身体也被拘束着不能自如活动，她什么也看不见，却还能听见银时那边的动静。银时从空间格里面取出了质地轻软的东西放到了地上，应该是沙发，接着他坐了上去。猿飞感到遗憾，她的空间格里面除了她必须的忍具和变装道具都是这样的SM道具，这也是她能一到银时的舰艇就把办公室改造的如此完备的原因。

银时调出行动计划方案和已知的所有情报过了一遍，三个小时过去了，闹钟响起。他和草莓懒人沙发难舍难分，脚抓在地面上，靠腰腿核心力量把整个人拉起来，每一根毛发都在眷恋懒人沙发的舒适，银时想到几个小时之后的行动计划兴奋得瞳孔拉长。  
收起沙发后，银时踱着步子走向猿飞，路上随手拿起一根羊皮小鞭子，小辫子很细，打在人身上很痛，伤痕却相对来说比较隐蔽。他随意抽了一下，鞭子打在空气中发出响亮的破空声。  
猿飞下意识一震，银时灵敏的嗅觉让他知道猿飞又分泌出性液了。从第二个小时开始猿飞就一直沉浸在想象的情潮中，擅自分泌出性液，不透气的皮质紧身衣令这种味道闷在她身上随着时间愈发浓郁。  
猿飞在“忍受”，银时也在“忍受”。  
在银时的感官里这间办公室的气味已经臭不可闻。

先是眼罩被拉下来，猿飞目光闪烁了几下仰脸看着银时的方向——尽管为了戴眼罩而摘下眼镜的她什么都看不清。在她的视野里，一道高大的银灰色身影挡在她面前。当然是银时，除了银时不会有人被她放进来。  
“要是你现在决定抽打我也是可以的噢~”猿飞热情而娇羞地说。  
银时在拿到鞭子的一瞬间就知道怎么运用它，他勾起嘴角居高临下地看着猿飞，决定先把猿飞的期待拉起来。银时挥舞起了鞭子，却不是打在猿飞身体的任何一处，而是重复击打在猿飞身上的绳结处，几下之后绳结就松脱了，在之后银时操纵鞭子灵活舞动将它彻底打散。  
猿飞在这个过程中目光越来越亮，她能感知到银时在做什么，为此变得兴奋异常：“坂田指挥官你真的很有天赋呢。”  
银时顶着拔腿就跑的羞耻感，秉持只要我不尴尬就不会有人替我尴尬的态度，哼笑出声：“只要你表现的好，下次我会用鞭子。你先要被鞭打什么地方呢？臀部？大腿？还是背部？我都会考虑的噢~”  
猿飞的呼吸声立即变得粗重，银时甚至恍惚间能看见她从鼻孔喷出的两道白气：“小猿会努力的！”

“新的向导？”银时回到自己的房间后洗了个澡，在吹头发的时候听见的来自土方的通讯请求，他一边接通一边当着土方的面换起衣服。

这次的土方在他单独的房间里，银时也在自己的房间，不需要担心泄密，所以银时出于自己的小心思做出大大咧咧的样子在土方眼前换起衣服。  
银时吹头发的时候身上只围了条白浴巾，松松垮垮地扎在腰间。现在要换衣服，随手一扯浴巾就掉了下来。

土方目瞪口呆地看着这幅银时荷尔蒙爆炸的一幕。  
通讯投影只有半身，也就是说从他的角度最多只能看到银时腰间浴巾掉下去，失去了浴巾的阻隔，他能看见银时动作间腰线腹沟的拧动和弯腰穿内裤时腹肌之间的挤压。银时的内裤时蓝底白边高腰的那款，腰部松紧带在指头拔出后立即打贴上银时的腰，投影下端边缘能看到一点内裤被撑起来时布料中空的模样。  
土方感到喉咙干渴，难以言说的渴望凭空摄住了他的喉咙，他觉得呼出的废气滚烫得像是发烧时那般炽热。  
现在的土方胸部已经变得较之前更软且膨大了一些，顶端小笼包似的，有时候他换衣服无意间碰到都会被乳房的柔软程度惊异到。这是以土方此前的体脂率不曾体验过的。现在他在医生和营养师的建议安排下合理增肥，他的身体渴望高热量的东西，于是喜爱蛋黄酱的土方更加理直气壮地进行蛋黄酱配万物。  
和丰腴了一点的土方不同，银时看着还是那样劲瘦饱含力量，他的大块肌肉贴着骨骼分布均匀且漂亮，收紧的时候土方能看见表面青蓝色的血管。只不过是穿衣服而已。穿上了内裤的银时拎起一件干净的白色打底衬衫展开穿上，衣摆飞扬又落下，调皮地折起一角贴着银时的腰侧，银时没有立即管它而是先从第二颗扣子开始系起，朝下一直扣到第四颗才勾起手指把那一角抠出来。  
土方觉得自己可能是想银时想疯了，他看着银时去扣贴衣服和肉之间的衣角竟然觉得性感得不得了，他的乳房和小腹兴奋得隐隐跳动。现在的他穿着老式青灰色浴衣，照顾他身体变化的衣服现在令他觉得尴尬。  
只有一件，里面是中空的，一旦被什么打湿或者什么充血挺立都会变得一目了然。  
土方不自在地朝后缩了缩，手肘撑着膝盖做出百无聊赖的样子。  
甜蜜的折磨还在继续，银时拎起白色的伸展性极好的制服裤子。这一部分土方看得不如穿上衣清楚——尽管难为情土方到底没舍得移开视线，裤料是如何贴着腿部肌肤展开的土方看不清楚，想象力自发开始对画面外的内容补充，最后银时提着裤腰扭动了腰两下把它提到最上面叫土方看得更加兴奋。他的乳头已经完全挺立了，孕期的乳头比平时更敏感，再柔软舒适的布料和它摩擦都会产生过电似的刺激，更不用说他急的“哭出来”的下身。  
银时低头系好腰带，拿军装短外套穿的间隙他看了一眼屏幕，故作惊讶：“十四郎？你的脸好好红~”  
土方面无表情：“是吗？可能是热的。”  
银时笑出声，两个人揣着明白装糊涂，土方嘴角也勾起了一下，他开启了新的话题——关于银时的新向导。

银时还是忙碌的，有猿飞分担工作的山崎相较之前更闲，于是在银时还没和土方说明猿飞菖蒲的情况时，土方已经从山崎那里了解了一些，现在他想听银时怎么说。  
“哦，猿飞菖蒲，A级ALPHA向导，除了hurt/comfort疏通调节工作还做情报兵的工作。”说起这个银时很期待地对土方说：“要是今天的突击计划顺利，我想我很快就能返回联邦了！”红色的眼眸倏忽变得柔情蜜意，“我不想缺席你人生中的重要时刻，我想尽快回到你身边。”  
土方心神震荡。  
在他和银时有限的相处时间里，他当然知道银时是那种不急不慢的性格，现在他为了自己拼命进行调查和抓捕、剿灭工作。  
完成联邦布置下来的任务当然是必须的！只是银时在此之前从没有在工作的事上如此热切。  
也许是孕期激素分泌变化，土方感动得眼眶一红，胸中激荡着柔情蜜意……等等，好像真的有什么分泌出来了。  
土方的脖颈僵硬不愿意当着银时的面低头去看。  
银时故作天真关切地问：“为什么你的眼睛里水光闪亮？”  
“这是汗，太热了，热到出汗。”土方感觉到有一滴液体从乳尖分泌出啪嗒打在大腿根上侧的衣料上。他对这些感知仿佛放大了若干倍，就像是豌豆公主，他一边觉得难为情一边又情难自已。堆叠的衣料之间，他的阴茎充血硬挺，衣料的些微晃动似有若无地蹭在敏感的龟头上叫他上身幅度极小地摇晃了一下。  
银时当然发现了土方身上的变化，他心不在焉地扣上外套的排扣，只剩下披风和军帽。银时看了眼时间，觉得还算宽裕，于是对土方说：“十四郎~十四郎~我们来玩个游戏吧！”  
土方警惕。  
银时笑得极为天真，就像讨要糖果的天真孩童，脸不红心狂跳地说出狼虎之词：“我说，你来做，好吗？阿银好想抱十四郎啊~”  
十四郎小腹一紧。  
银时又补充：“我们关闭视频只保留通话功能吧。”出于某种独占欲，银时甚至抱怨起为什么联邦不开发脑电波通信的功能。  
投影化作一道闪烁的光消失，银时把声音放到最大，他现在也只能听见土方强抑着自己呼吸声音而看不见其人。银时在房间里打转，接着停住：“现在，把手伸进衣服里，捏捏你的左乳头，嗯，只捏左边的。”  
银时看不见看不见土方的模样所以全凭想象，他和土方已经分别了有一个月的时间，大部分联络靠语音通话，小部分时间像刚才那样视频联系，因而他很容易就察觉到在土方身上发生的变化——这个男人因为【我】变得柔软起来。

银时和土方的初见只能说平常，银时不羁，土方态度板正，然而银时越是看后者越想让他露出不一样的表情……对向导和哨兵之间的关系，hurt/comfort可以直接作用在精神体上也可以通过对哨兵进行引导让他们合理释放压力或者接受安抚，其中手段可谓多种多样。银时选择了最直接的那种，他和土方的对得上波段，精神上也相处融洽。看似两个人隔着桌子相向而坐疏远而有礼，实则银时的精神体白虎已经在土方身边围成一个半圆把后者圈在自己最柔软的腹部。  
至于之后发生的那些……真要归结出一个原因，就是小学男生式的较劲式抒发喜爱，手段可以形容为“得寸进尺”。  
一步进，步步进。  
一步退，步步退。  
所以在见到的第一面就将对方拆吃入腹，现在回忆起来，土方倔强的隐忍和快乐到极致的崩溃历历在目，和刚才同银时视频通信的土方之间的对比更为鲜明。

这样的变化，是因为我。  
银时美滋滋地想。

对向导来说工作两年已经算资深，银时作为哨兵已经为联盟征战十年。和发育曲线平缓式上升的向导不同，哨兵特征一旦显现就会令本人在极短时间内上升到巅峰。如果说之前D级、C级的向导对银时还算起作用，实力发育完全的银时就是面对B级向导也无动于衷。差距太大了，大到银时的精神体一旦显现甚至能对向导产生激发生理恐惧本能的反应。  
银时已经独自承受了七年，他在敌人身上释放压力，毁灭是他调节情绪的手段，开始还算有用，到后来银时甚至想自我毁灭。联邦发现了银时危险的精神状态，又舍不得难得一见的S级哨兵在联邦的野望版图尚未完全时先一步自我了解，于是将他从前线调下来，安排在联邦主星给予后者最完善的疗养。  
浪漫一点说，银时等待土方的出现等待了七年，在此之前他从未和哪一任向导产生如此亲密的感情。  
现在，土方的身体里甚至孕育着他和银时感情的结晶、生命的延续。

——会是爱情吗？  
银时不想难为自己去分辨这些。无用且无趣。他和土方之间的吸引与默契是最直接的证明。

土方压抑的呼吸声通过通信频道传递到若干光年之外的银时那里。  
银时对着镜子穿戴上披风，镜子里的男人身材高大，威风凛凛，银色的卷发蓬松，红色的眼睛炯炯有神，极好的视力令他轻松看见放大的几乎要占据整个眼瞳的瞳孔，从一线到扁圆的黑色瞳孔挤占了红色的眼眸。银时现在兴奋的不行，为了他的OMEGA，为了即将发生的战斗。黑色把红色挤压成一圈极细的圈，银时听着土方的呼吸声中混入了轻微的、黏腻的、甜美的水音，一抹极为鬼畜的笑出现在他的脸上。  
“现在尝一尝，是什么味道？告诉我……十四郎……”  
“很淡的奶味……”土方低声说，他的声音像是拂过海面的风，轻且颤抖，富含水汽，像是有细雨打在耳边。  
银时阖上眼睛，他在想象土方的样子，就像自己在土方身边。  
“现在，绕着右边的乳头画圈，画三圈捏一下，做五次。我要听见报数。”  
如果猿飞在这里，她看见银时颐指气使的样子一定会兴奋得难以自已。  
土方照做：“一圈……两圈……三圈……嗯，我捏了。接下来是第二次，一圈……两圈……三圈……捏一下……”  
越到后面土方的声音越甜腻，银时的手指也跟着抖动，他五指张开虚握拳头凭空小幅度舞动，气流滑过指间给他一种仿佛真的摸到什么的反馈。

突然，紧急联络频道响了起来。  
银时和土方的通讯是经过私人频道，银时和军队内其他人联系用的是公用频道，至于肩章下面的设置则是和联邦联系的优先级最高的线路——在紧急关头银时可以跳过申请直接和代表联邦态度的传话接线员联络。  
土方的声音停下来了，银时听见他压抑着声音发出甜蜜的低低的喘息。银时叫AI把和土方的联络基点从室内转移到他胸口的联络器上——表面看只是一枚不起眼的扣子，把音量直接调到最低，这样一来只有土方能听见自己这边的动静，自己这边听不见看不见，但频道又是接通的。接着，银时打开了领口的军队内部联络装置。

银时所在的舰队分队和星际海盗提前遭遇了。

紧急通信的内容可以归纳成以上那句话。银时兴奋地握紧了拳头，真是意外之喜。出于ALPHA在OMEGA面前炫耀能力的情绪，也是出于想让土方产生参与的感觉，银时没有关闭和土方的私线。  
他伸手把军帽往脑袋上一扣，扶着挂在腰间的“洞爷湖”大步走向指挥室：“那就撕碎他们！”

土方也没有挂断通讯，即使他清楚明白这是不合规矩的。如果有第三人知道他和银时的任性，就是把他俩告上军事法庭也是合情合理的。  
理智上他应该主动挂断，然而土方朝通讯仪伸出还沾着奶水的手指在挂断虚拟键上迟疑的半晌最后只是把它翻扣下来和桌面平行。只是触屏没有完成点击动作的话不会产生作用，指腹维持和屏幕的按压联系滑向边缘，留下一道浅白的水痕，残留在上面的指痕让土方产生一种签字画押的错觉。

只是错误的。  
合格的军人应该当机立断终止通讯。  
然而土方听着回荡在房间里的、银时军靴鞋跟和地面撞击发出极有节奏的声响，在短暂的出神后立即调高房间的隐私程度，设置为最高级别的免打扰模式。

漆得鲜艳温馨的房间里面，土方保持手撑着床面，衣襟下垂，跪撑在床上的姿势拉开了浴衣的系带。较之浴衣更硬质的宽腰带落在浅绿的床面上堆叠成一团，土方的衣襟朝两侧滑开。  
两乳仍缓慢且持续地分泌稀薄的乳汁，按照医生的话来说，身体的变化还需要一段时间才完成，现在的胀痛和隐秘的痒让土方充实又空虚。他的乳房和小腹肉眼可见地膨大起来，两腿依旧修长，被脂肪包裹显得丰腴而肉欲。  
出于某种心情，土方没有继续定期理发，现在他的发尾在脖子和肩膀交接处打着圈儿地蓄积，被汗水打湿贴在皮肤上。  
土方感觉到莫名的愁绪在他心间膨胀，这情绪来的毫无道理，却好似在心头开了个洞，什么东西都可以穿行其中，又什么都留不住。土方把这样的感觉归因于孕期情绪无缘由的变化。

土方背靠着靠枕岔开腿坐在床上，他满怀柔情地抚摸凸起的小腹，好像这样就能和腹中孩子沟通，即便后者还处于分化过程，连思考的能力都不具备。  
渐渐地，土方一手上移一手下移，频道里什么声音都听不见了。土方却知道不是银时主动挂断了通讯，而是他和自己的精神体一道进入了太空环境。  
【还是那么激进啊。】土方笑了笑，他对银时过去的作战方式很了解。实际上向导需要对自己的哨兵提前进行充分的了解，原本土方是要负责银时和他的部分士兵，然而在初见的“意外展开”之后，土方提前做的大部分准备都没有意义了。再没有其他哨兵，土方能影响、负责的哨兵只有银时一人。这也是为什么联邦禁止ALPHA哨兵标记OMEGA向导的原因。被标记的OMEGA向导对其他哨兵的影响可忽略不计，就像被放进屏蔽罩，屏蔽罩对土方来说名为【坂田银时】。

银时那一头很安静，土方这一头动静愈发大了起来，分泌的乳汁滑手，叫他自我慰藉时手指从柔软的乳房上打滑，为此他加大了力道，这对他而言又过于刺激了。另一只手在胯间上下套动，时而抓握住龟头用掌心打磨那处，时而轻轻揉捏愈发充盈的阴囊。身上身下都变得湿润，尝过激烈性爱滋味的蜜穴不甘寂寞地翕张蠕动，想要吸住什么引诱其深入，填满空虚，然而吞了个寂寞。肌肉蠕动收缩带动娇嫩的内壁蠕动吞缩，渐渐地“噗啪”“噗啪”的微弱水音在土方身下响了起来。  
土方面颊酡红，汗水从发间留下滑过鼻梁、额角、脖颈、锁骨，偶尔有汗水经过敏感的乳尖周围肌肤，就像滑过伤口似的竟勾起丝丝麻麻的痛感。土方上身前后摇晃，抱枕被他上身重量挤压又在土方放松时回弹，土方想象自己在银时身上颠簸，下身的空虚诱使他伸手探去，指尖轻易就滑了进去，穴口激动得收缩模拟吞噬的动作，引诱土方深入更深处。  
土方为自己体内的湿滑高热感到吃惊，此前他从未自慰到小穴，只是抓着前面的阴茎套弄，这样的快感已经足够。现在他主动探索能反馈更多快乐的秘径。  
小穴里面太热太滑，丰润的性液因土方加塞手指的行为被挤出，滴滴答答地顺着掌根落在浴衣下摆内侧，土方打着转地在这泥泞花径里摸索寻找开启快感浪潮的那一点。小腹为他探索的举动抽动收缩隐隐得发胀发痛，这样的痛感似曾相识，土方在察觉到生殖腔又在下坠时僵住，想要停止——怕影响到还在发育的孩子，却已经误打误撞地压到了那甜蜜的开关。  
过电般爽得令人感到痛甚至恐惧的浪潮拍打上土方的小腿，浪花引诱地舔舐着土方，引诱土方走向更深处，按压那处开启更疯狂的快乐。

土方僵停不懂，他盯着两腿间浴衣下摆和床单交接的那一处，浴衣因为他腿部颤抖、微小挪动的行为产生扭动的褶皱，就像是海浪爬上陆地，在草地边缘来回试探。  
继续？  
还是停止？  
似乎是个选择题，然而土方已经别无选择。  
他尝试抽出一根指关节，却被蠕动紧缩的肠肉挽留。多么淫荡而肉欲！土方甚至想批判自己那“不懂事”的肉体，却鬼使神差地又捅了回去。  
“噗嗤”肠肉带动爱液，一些爱液被挤压得从体内排出，更多的性液分泌出来。土方不敢再深入，只是停在那一点，生殖腔下降产生的挤压和钝痛提醒着他自己的身体又做好了被侵入的准备。土方已经这么做了，用手指侵入穴口，在柔软的珊瑚丛似的肉腔里找到致命快感的一点，身体和心灵仍不满足。  
土方在渴望。  
渴望远在宇宙某处的银时。他的ALPHA，他威武的哨兵，他的指挥官先生……填满他人生和身体的另一半。

生殖腔会下坠到什么程度？  
自己的中指会碰到腔口吗？

土方在生理课上了解过OMEGA身体的奥秘，生产和性交时他们的生殖腔会下降到足够低的位置方便婴儿产出和受精受孕。他却不知道自己的身体究竟会开放到何等程度。  
土方闭上眼睛，汗水滑过眼睑，他试图回忆银时顶到生殖腔口时阴茎进入的长度，回忆起来的却都是被银时狰狞膨大的性器劈开身体随之颠簸一同坠入情潮的身体记忆。未知勾引起来的担忧和狂乱淫荡的回忆交织在一起，土方蜷缩起脚趾，大腿肌肉和小腹一同抽动紧缩在猝不及防中登上顶峰。  
性液和精液像两个喷泉口四射出黏腻爱液，打湿土方的手掌和腕部，溅得大腿内侧和脚背一塌糊涂。  
土方朝后弓起脊背，闭着眼睛，一些精液甚至打在了他额前头上，又顺着发丝滴滴答答地滑落。  
左眼眼皮上应该也溅上精液了。  
土方闭着眼睛冷静地想。  
就在他抬手扯着衣袖要擦掉的时候，他猝不及防地摸到了自己的生殖腔腔口。这对因高潮变得愈发敏感的身体来说不啻于一记KO。土方无力地顺着靠枕的弧度滑坐下去，两腿无力地大张着，手指也随着弓起方便手淫的上身的平躺展开从身体里滑出。  
土方躺在床上，却像是在汹涌的浪涛上，被两次交叠的高潮冲击得七零八落。他无声地张大嘴巴，闭口共用地呼吸，无意识分泌出来的泪液混合着溅上眼皮的精液从太阳穴处流下渗进发际。

银时过去的战斗风格就是和自己的精神体白虎一起跳出宇宙飞船去和敌人硬gang，这种以血肉之躯对战星际战舰的行为看起来像是以卵击石，实则每一次除了“胜利”不会有其他的结果。后来因为精神状态的原因，银时本人退居指挥室让自己和其他哨兵那样通过热兵器和精神体作战，这对银时、银时带领的士兵和地方都是保护。  
现在，银时手握“洞爷湖”和精神体再次一道作战，上一次是为了去援救土方向导、山崎向导所在的后备舰，这一次是为了尽快结束战斗。  
就像是用热刀切割黄油，流畅顺滑，银时对战星际海盗的战况可以用“单方面屠杀”形容。  
炫目的爆炸放烟花似的在寂静太空接连发生，银时指挥其他哨兵调动他们的精神体远离前线，在边缘把战场包围放置有漏网之鱼。  
银时已经没有继续和星际海盗玩猫鼠游戏的耐心，他迫切希望早点结束这一切返回联邦主星和自己的OMEGA在一起。

OMEGA，灵魂之光，点燃爱欲和生存欲的火焰。

无数次，银时想要假装和敌人不相上下同归于尽在茫茫星海。  
现在，他想做的只有赶紧把挡在他回程路上的障碍送葬。  
银时想要为了土方和他们的结晶活下去，然而调查过程中他的预感和猜测令他假装再次发狂地破坏一切可以破坏的东西，击杀一切挡在自己面前的生命体，同时防止波及己方似的命令其他士兵远离战场。

暗色的蓝色、红色、紫色的爆炸光波在银时冷静得宛若干涸在刀尖上的血迹的眼瞳上接连不断地闪动覆盖，他和精神体合二为一地在宇宙中肆意腾挪闪躲余波同时穷追猛打地进行再一轮攻击。  
耳边很安静，只听得到自己呼吸和血液在血管中奔涌隆隆作响地冲击耳膜的声音，银时将最后一部分炸弹引爆，终于排查完了所有可能进行二次爆炸的残骸，目光所及一切也都变得像是放进粉碎机里搅拌过后般稀碎得拼都拼不起来。  
银时停下了攻击，在这个分不清上下左右的空间里，银时手握洞爷湖刀尖自然下垂指向脚底对着的方位，他通过内部频道发信号给士兵让他们把专门收集残骸的飞船开过来采集证据。

【哪里还有痕迹？】  
残骸见证银时发狂似的攻击和伤害。  
银时外放部分精神波动，做出努力压抑自己澎湃心潮和破坏欲的模样。他努力回忆三年前自己的状态，力求模仿得宛若过去重现。

登上主舰，银时最先见到的是猿飞。  
猿飞的目光炽热得能把皮肤烫出两个洞似的灼灼凝望银时。直面所有人都刻意规避的坂田指挥官，猿飞每个毛孔都感受到被压迫的畏惧。  
“恭喜坂田指挥官！”猿飞跟着走出连飞带奔似的速度的银时，两个人的足音错杂地叠在一起，途径的所有避无可避的士兵都见鬼了似的看着这两人的组合，内心对猿飞向导的敬仰之情滔滔不绝。

那可是杀红眼的坂田指挥官！有“白夜叉”之称的凶残人物！

猿飞却表现得恨不得贴上去似的热情。在猿飞刻意的挡路、引导下，银时来到了猿飞的办公室。看起来正规得不行的办公室在门合上的那一刻恢复了本来面目，空间因为虚拟投影的撤下变得更广大，一个喷涂成正红色的钢铁支架缓缓升起，猿飞甚至还做了灯光打在上面。铁架因灯光的照射折射显得冷硬、血腥又血脉喷张似的充满情色暗示，黑色的皮套手铐缀在同样血色的金属链条末端。在支架两侧的墙壁上挂满了从短到长，从粗到洗的鞭子，银时还在里面发现了专门用来打屁股的板子。  
“我表现的很棒吧！坂田指挥官~”猿飞故意煽情露骨地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，她这次穿的是正常的一套向导制式制服，脱得速度却不比上次慢。或沉重厚实或轻软的衣服翩然飘落地面，猿飞一脚一个地把短靴踢掉，赤脚踩在地面上，全身上下除了绑带设计的比基尼内衣再无她物……  
噢，还是有的。

银时沉默地看着猿飞给自己戴上了一个项圈，摇摇摆摆地走到自己面前：“请务必不要怜惜小猿，更大力、更疼痛……随便你做什么都行。”猿飞用久病床榻一口气提不上来的强调把短短几句话说出了临终遗言的大喘气效果。  
银时确实感谢猿飞为自己和土方团圆、加速任务进展做出的贡献，所以他决定满足猿飞的愿望。他保持着狂气的状态，态度强硬并简短地说：“自己吊上去。”  
“是的！”似乎是升级了设备，又似乎上一次需要帮忙只是逗银时玩。这一次猿飞当着银时的面在稳稳站在地上时就把手铐、脚铐全都戴好了，接着链条匀速收缩，吊着猿飞升空，使她全身上下再无其他借力点。  
银时暗地里感觉拳头又硬了，也因此在接下来的鞭挞中表现得极为鬼畜。

门户大敞地躺在床上终于从高潮余韵里回过神来的土方觉得如坠冰窟。  
和银时的私人联络频道一直畅通，即便在爆炸接连不断的银时表演“发狂”的时段也没有受到影响导致通信中断，顶多是效果不好，可是这是在宇宙，声音无法传递，这样的静默直到银时返回舰艇才结束。

沉默中，土方听见自己的心脏猛烈叩击胸腔造成的激越回响。  
噗通、噗通、噗通……  
土方因接连的两次高潮全身肌肤变得潮红，饱胀的乳房颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，底部仍是结实的胸肌，顶部却柔软得好似牛奶布丁。也许受孕期激素分泌的影响，土方的乳头和乳晕从浅褐色变为深红，原本内陷的乳头肉眼可见地变的肿大而饱满，像是从红豆一夜之间成长为桑葚，红的发紫的乳头现在随着呼吸上下起伏，它渴望更激烈的玩弄，然而土方现在却惫懒绵软得连一根手指都不愿动。  
连排气通风系统制造的似有若无的风流都能令乳房战栗抖动，土方数着自己的心跳，听着心跳和呼吸声，直直地看着喷涂成天蓝色的天花板，排气装置隐藏在云流图案中。

ABO社会中主要是OMEGA承担繁衍后代的职责，BETA也具备生育功能，然而下一代资质却普遍平庸，由OMEGA孕诞的后代有更高的天赋和更大的朝更强方向突变的可能性。因此，OMEGA的成长期有三个阶段，幼儿阶段，性别分化阶段和孕期。  
土方正切身感受第三个阶段中自己身体的变化，高潮后的他心情很平静、旷达。  
——直到私线的另一头再度传来声音。

土方一动不动地听着银时和替代自己的新向导猿飞菖蒲的对话，他先从山崎那里得知关于新向导的消息。猿飞菖蒲和坂田银时一样是ALPHA的消息令他松了一口气，同时更加明白联邦对银时的看重。  
猿飞菖蒲是专门负责联邦高层及其子女精神状态疏导工作的精英中的精英，传闻中除了hurt/comfort调节其他能力也相当厉害。联邦居然会派这样的精英向导调节银时的精神状态，土方觉得应该要不了多久自己就能和银时团聚……却没想到猿飞菖蒲所谓的hurt/comfort手段竟然是这样的。

“自己吊上去。”  
猿飞的回应无比热情且顺从，一阵链条碰撞的声音后，土方听见银时的声音响起。  
“被我这样对待你会兴奋吗？”  
“是的！”  
枝条、应该是鞭子甩动的破空声和一声响亮的击打音。  
猿飞的声音变得甜蜜而高亢，像是乡下发情的母猫。

土方突然觉得手脚冰冷，他侧过身用手肘抵着床面强撑起软趴趴的身体坐起来，伸长手臂去够放在桌子上的通讯仪。  
干在上面的乳汁看着像是沾了水凝固在表面的灰尘痕迹，肮脏且模糊，土方对着通讯仪呼喊银时的名字，想要打开投影，却得不到回应。

银时把音量拉到最低（零）的时候以为只是不要紧的事，应付过去后就重新把音量拉高，却没想到却是和星际海盗的正面遭遇。出于在伴侣面前炫耀能力的情节，银时接下来也没有关掉通讯联络。他假装战得发狂，却入戏太深，全然忘记和土方的私线还保持畅通。返回主舰后立即被猿飞缠上讨要报酬（鞭打），银时头脑乱哄哄的，残忍又好战，高涨的破坏欲和发现被猿飞戏耍的小情绪让他决定按照猿飞期望的那样给予她一顿丰盛的虐待盛宴。  
被遗忘的仍开启的私线音量仍为零，土方的呼喊无法传达到银时耳朵里，反而银时甩鞭子、鬼畜抖S发言和猿飞高亢色情的尖叫和喘息完整地传到土方那边。

土方心都碎了。  
情欲和高潮让他软得像一只融化的雪糕，被背叛的愤怒和悲凉令他感到彻骨冰凉把自己重新冻结起来，因而也有了支撑他行动的动力。  
对于具体要做什么，土方仍然茫然无措。

土方的手再次摸上膨胀的腹部，却全然失去了先前的温情和甜蜜。他突然觉得一切都是笑话，不论是对自己发誓结婚和不会对其他向导做对自己做过的事的话，还是在初见就让对方临时标记了自己，之后半推半就地多次做爱以至于怀孕，满心期待地牢记且相信对方的话的自己。  
土方想要咆哮张开嘴却爆发出激烈的笑声，他笑得喘不过气，短暂地感受到窒息，乳尖晃动，肚子顶着胸肌和下腹，感觉到现在的一切都是那么好笑。  
休养期间，疗养机构人员拿走了土方的佩刀，不然他甚至想提刀去质问银时。然而银时太远，身体在孕期潜移默化地改变了的自己现在又是那么软弱，土方扶着自己的肚子默默想道。

对由被遗忘的通讯器引发的误会——至少算半个误会，银时现在还一无所知，他又换了一根更粗的鞭子，这次他蘸了水。  
猿飞的叫声更加高亢一波三折，疼痛又甜蜜。

土方没有挂断通讯，他只是把通讯仪丢在床中央，然后抱着腿发呆似的保持一个姿势不动。  
土方觉得自己现在冷静了不少，他强制自己压抑住多愁善感进行推理分析。银时和猿飞向导都是ALPHA，在土方自己和银时的相处过程中没有觉得银时是同性恋——银时的档案资料里也没有相关记载。A/A问题在ABO社会是比较大的事，如果发生在银时这样的S级哨兵身上肯定值得记载，就是对他偏好的类型进行统计分析也不为过。土方没有从银时档案中他能够查看的部分看到这样的记载，所以应该不是他想的那样。  
土方深深地呼吸，他迫切地需要氧气支撑自己的思考，前面的悲愤让他进行了一通无益于思考的发泄。  
土方又想到猿飞菖蒲对哨兵的hurt/comfort调节理念中出名的“转移&发泄”，难道是这样的？通过让哨兵鞭打自己来发泄压力？向导和哨兵的关系通常是1对N的，如果是这样恐怕猿飞向导自如行动都不容易，这和她在传闻中的名气矛盾。

通讯仪那边的尖叫声音愈发密集，土方突然不知道该哭还是该笑——  
【该不会猿飞向导对其他哨兵的调节方式都是S他们，到银时这里变成让银时S她？】  
这个猜测很合理，土方稍微放松下来向后倒去，在靠枕上弹跳地晃动了一下身体终于安稳地躺在了上面。

这个猜测令土方安心了不少，却也没让他心情变好。他感受到一阵铺天盖地的疲惫和悲凉……到底还是觉得遭受了背叛。  
然而银时却也做到了他承诺的那样——不对其他向导做曾经对土方做的事情。是没有做，银时的确不曾鞭打过土方。  
土方想到这里自嘲似的笑了笑，情潮退去，精神和体力被大量消耗，他现在想要好好地休息，什么都不想地睡一觉……他把弄脏的浴衣从床上扔下去，人顺着靠枕曲线滑下去鱼似的钻进被子里，闭上了眼睛。

从ALPHA信息素浓郁得令人作呕的办公室走出来，银时迫切地想要冲洗自己，刮一刮胡子，做个面膜什么的，养足精神回去见自己可爱的OMEGA。托此前装作发狂的“福”，银时一路上没有遇见士兵，想来他们也对自己避之不及。  
银时快步返回房间，一进去就迫不及待地宽衣解带想冲去浴室梳洗，在手指划过军服短外套胸口金属扣的时候，银时突然原地石化。整个人的色彩在瞬间退去，银时变得像石膏雕像一样静立不动。

半晌，银时崩溃地呼喊出AI调出私线联络面板查看，却发现和土方的连线还在继续，而时间已经过去了两小时四十三分五十七秒。

“咔吧”“咔吧”。  
银时觉得自己完蛋了，他觉得自己就是个大傻逼，居然在土方面前鬼畜得放飞自我鞭打猿飞菖蒲，他的新向导。  
猿飞魔性的尖叫呻吟和喘息还不绝于耳，银时轻易就回想起猿飞的限制级发言和自己鬼畜抖S的发言。  
银时此刻已经不觉得自己是石膏像了，他就是风化得一塌糊涂只需要一阵风就能吹散的渣渣。

“啊啊啊啊！！！！我究竟都做了什么啊！！！！”银时崩溃地大喊，两只手疯狂揉搓头发把本来就卷翘蓬松的发型揉成经历八级大风的鸟窝。突然，银时想起来自己调低音量到零还没有调回来，他颤颤巍巍地叫AI调高音量，想要听土方那边会说什么，甚至紧张到头顶出现白虎的耳朵，却只听见一阵不平稳的呼吸声。  
银时抱着膝盖蹲在地上，白玉菇似的傻傻地听着土方的呼吸声陷入沉默，在心里侥幸地想【万一十四郎睡着了根本没听见呢？】  
【骗鬼啊，猿飞叫成那个样子即使聋子也该醒了！】  
【不、不，万一十四郎也把声音拉到最低呢？这样不就没听到了？】  
【可是万一十四郎想听阿银我威武的现场，没有把声音也关掉呢？】  
【……】  
【……】  
银时在心里天人交战地分出天使阿银和魔鬼阿银辩论，越想越觉得心里七上八下。现在的他连澡都顾不上洗了……

【等等。】  
【……洗澡？】  
银时觉得不能再让猿飞的信息素停留了，他当机立断地站起身拔足狂奔向浴室，差点被自己扔在地上的衣服绊倒。  
银时胆战心惊地洗完澡走出来，出发前调出来的全身镜还停在墙上没有收起来，银时再次在镜子里看见自己，却是低眉臊眼、一看就是做了亏心事的样子。

银时跌坐在床边，他已经把私线从军服上调到房间里了，现在只要他愿意他可以把土方的投影放在任何地方——天花板也行，前提是土方愿意接受他的投影请求。  
银时现在只能听见土方那边的声音，看不见人，也不知道土方是什么样子，心里七上八下急得不行，却犹犹豫豫地不敢面对。直到现在， 他心里仍怀着“万一十四郎没听到呢”的侥幸。  
银时把土方的呼吸声放到最大，整个房间都被后者的呼吸填满，银时慢慢倒在床上，两只眼睛睁得大大得看着天花板发呆。  
【我该怎么办啊……】

“我绝对没有背叛十四郎。”银时自言自语，像是通过这种方式给自己鼓劲，又像是对着通讯频道澄清。他已经忘记了自己刮胡子还有敷面膜，满心想着等土方醒了要怎么办，对这样令人发指的一段实时语音要怎么解释。

土方没有睡，他从银时记起来私人通讯频道还没关闭就一直安静地听着。  
很累也很疲惫，土方的确很想睡一觉，一觉之后什么都忘记，然而泛滥的悲凉却把他混沌的头脑冲荡得无比清醒难以入睡。还是那句话，感情是一回事，理智又是一回事。他能够通过已知的线索还原银时和猿飞纠缠的真相，然而真的听到银时鬼畜S别的人——即便是ALPHA也不行，还是难受得无法放空思绪入睡。  
他模拟出睡眠状态下绵长有节奏的呼吸频率，时而做梦似的变调为短促无规律的呼吸，闭着眼睛，听着银时崩溃的叫喊和之后的一段时间的沉默，听着银时又恢复行动朝浴室奔跑和洗浴的水声，听着银时长吁短叹的纠结……听着那一句“我绝对没有背叛十四郎”。土方的心情十分复杂。  
都说只有一个人的时候才会说真话，因为不需要掩饰伪装，土方却又想有的人演起来连自己都骗。

我绝对没有背叛十四郎——银时这样说。

土方想笑，嘴角却无论如何也抬不起来，泪腺分泌出来温热液体从紧闭的眼睛缝接二连三地涌出，滑过太阳穴渗入鬓角发际。

我应该相信他的。  
土方心想，却觉得还是十分难受。


	4. 【银土】【ABO/哨兵向导】天生一对（4）

银时仰面躺在他自己房间大得过分的床上，突然觉得很冷，莫名的悲伤和森冷的血腥气缠绕住他、巨蟒搅碎猎物似的将他拖进过分久远的回忆里。  
大得不是床，而是此刻的孤独和悲伤让房间、床、天花板在银时看来都空旷得过分。  
飞船舰艇的天花板和地板分别是天蓝和军绿，考虑到常年漂泊在分不清上下左右的太空环境里的士兵们的身心健康。在银时的回忆里，天空却是铅灰色——因为臭氧空洞和污染，地面也是灰蒙蒙的黄。银时曾经仅凭一双腿走过荒凉和尸山血海，他无法可退，如果停下来就会被那颗生机宛如风中残烛的废弃星球吞噬。  
银时想了很多，土方，自己的过去，军校时期的残酷选拔机制和精神体觉醒后偶尔泛滥的暴虐和阴魂不散的孤独。那时候银时有三个风格迥异、有的靠谱、有的不那么靠谱、有的看起来完全不靠谱的朋（损）友，现在却只有自己……刚刚还犯了错。

银时没有挂断通讯，通讯频道那头呼吸声清浅，银时控制着自己不要过度激动，他数着节奏放缓呼吸频率，好像这样就想他故意表现出来得那般平静。

银时又想到了他和土方的初见。  
那时的自己已经完全沉浸在半退役的清闲生活节奏和刻意堆砌起来的和平假象中……好像这样就能忘记被自己送葬在外太空的手下败将和被哪怕己方士兵也惧怕的“疯魔”状态。  
其实银时很冷静，不管是那时还是现在。  
一个疯子是无法做常胜将军的，银时却成为了，过往近十年间他未尝败绩。  
银时开始还会思考战争的意义，后来麻痹自己不去想那么多，机械地重复战斗然后胜利，直到在处在联邦管理下最遥远的星球也有赫赫威名。  
银时当然知道其实自己的士兵也在惧怕他，甚至联邦高层也数次思考如何妥善无害地利用他——因为他太强了。当连敌人的规模都变成于他无关紧要的事后，握刀的人就要思考如何挥舞这把刀又不伤到自身了。

所以土方的存在是必须的。

初次见面，银时就闻见土方身上让他喜欢的味道。  
银时挂着不羁的微笑和土方打招呼，彼此介绍，然后坐在餐桌边，好像这样就有家庭的氛围似的进行彼此从对方资料档案上已经知晓答案的提问和回答。  
虚伪却有效。  
至少在那一刻，银时感到了久违的温暖和疲惫。这令他变得胆大妄为。  
翻倒的座椅，金属扣和地面撞击蹦跳的声音，抵抗的挣扎和逐渐变得甜腻的声音……  
一切都发生的那么自然流畅，好像已经预演过千百回。  
银时对着他初次见面的向导肆意妄为，那时的他远比现在不在乎的多，即便被联邦惩罚也不会皱一下眉……也许他就是在期待这个。  
经受的刺激太多叫银时不会产生太多复杂的思考，肉体碰撞间他又变成了一柄漠然锋利的刀，直剖开这名黑发黑眼的英俊向导的肉体和心灵，一切都变得狼狈而血腥，原始的肉欲。

现在的银时却无法回到当时的心情。  
因为他在乎了。

银时会因为土方可能甚至一定产生的负面情绪变得惶然，他害怕土方后悔答应自己，甚至害怕从另一头听见土方的声音。  
然而却无法挂断。  
银时安静地、蛰伏似的仰面躺在床上，眼睛睁得大大的，脑子里飞速思考。

银时想到了山崎，这名土方的同事，现正在飞船上和猿飞向导一起给战后士兵进行精神情绪状态管理恢复的alpha型向导。山崎也是黑发黑眼，在银时看来和土方比起来山崎就普通得多，即便同为黑发，银时也能辨认出土方的头发丝。  
在相当长一段时间里，银时和土方对彼此的了解是如此深入、透彻。  
【山崎跟土方说过猿飞菖蒲的事。】某次通话里，土方在银时还未介绍猿飞时就表现出熟悉的态度。  
【土方必然知道猿飞是ALPHA，两个ALPHA会做出什么呢？怎么可能嘛……】然而想到十几年前自己还在军校的时候，那个黑发黑眼秀美得过分的同学，银时感觉到心虚。青春期的ALPHA什么蠢事没做过……也许猿飞是一大把年纪了还在中二。  
【我和猿飞这次的交流也没什么内容吧？】银时不放过回忆里每句对白把它们统统倒带重温。  
【跟土方解释猿飞的hurt/comfort调节理论他一定能理解。】银时觉得自己绝处逢生。  
【没错，就是这样！哈，哈，哈……】银时在被面上仰泳似的滑进被子里，调整了几下睡姿找到最满意的那个，迅速沉进梦里。

银时醒来的时候，第一反应是查看通讯，发现通讯频道还未切断。  
银时狂喜，他试探着出声呼喊土方的名字，才醒来的嗓音沙哑低沉，银时还刻意表现出不堪一击似的单纯。  
“我在。”土方在银时喊到第五声“十四郎”的时候出声。  
银时长出了一口气，迫不及待地说：“十四郎，你一定要听我解释。”  
“你说。”  
“就是阿银我和那个临时向导猿飞菖蒲啦……十四郎，你知道我的，在你走前我向你发誓要等战争结束回去就和你一起提交结婚申请，永远不会背叛你。就是现在，我还是能肯定地告诉你我没有背叛你。”银时看了一眼时间，“七个小时之前发生的那些事，是猿飞向导跟我建议的。他的hurt/comfort理论是痛苦和压力是可以通过一些手段发泄和转移的，他叫我到他办公室，然后叮呤咣啷地变出很多鞭子还有奇奇怪怪的道具，让我抽他。”  
“……”  
土方那边没有回应，所以银时继续说：“像这种奇怪的事，阿银我肯定不碰啊，所以我立即就离开了。然而猿飞向导说这是必须的，他也有压力需要释放，就当做是帮他，我也要鞭打他，能辱骂几句最好。”这就有点阅读理解了，不过银时觉得他也没撒谎。  
“所以我就打了几下试试，猿飞向导表现得超夸张的，阿银我都听不了他的声音，绝对是十八禁或者二十一禁的程度了！放松的时候会被【哔——】【哔——】打码的那种！！”  
“可是……”银时的声音蓦然变得低沉又温柔，“这样一来猿飞向导的工作效率真的变高了，调换进展很顺利，大海捞针似的星际海盗也比预想早了太多给找出来了。今天是最后一次战斗了，接下来就是返航，我终于能回来了。”  
“十四郎，我会陪着你。如果你还是不相信我，我就跟联邦申请把七个小时前的视频调出来给你看。”联邦特质作战服上面都有战斗记录仪方便战后复盘和分析总结，调看需要递交申请，不是什么太无理的理由都能通过。  
“不用了，我相信你。”土方的声音隔着若干星里光年传来，清冷平静，烟嗓的颗粒质感经由模拟信号完美无缺地被银时的捕捉。酥酥痒痒，银时扣了抠耳朵，只觉得心和脑子都要一起化掉了。  
心理和生理上心神激荡、连小银时都又颤颤巍巍地站了起来，银时却直觉地感到不安。  
应该要高兴的，为土方不做犹豫的相信，却因为之前相处时对他的了解下意识地感觉到不对劲。  
【太干脆了……】银时觉得自己就是个患得患失又矫情的傻子，他希望自己能完全相信土方相信自己，而不是心口不一的“理解”。  
这样的忧虑在听见土方说“我在中央星等你”时融化蒸发得一干二净。  
“好。”银时对着虚空露出无人知晓的甜蜜笑容，“等我回来。”

由于银时狂暴的粉碎机似的战斗风格，现场没留下多少可调查的东西。银时在后勤部队报告已经把能搜集到的物件都搜集完毕后下命令返航。

被所有士兵饱含敬畏的目光注视，银时在食堂给自己点了一大杯草莓巴菲和蜜豆盖饭。  
他还是分不清宇宙里的上下左右，却找到了战斗的意义：所有的胜利都是为了将我送到你的身边，十四郎。

去往前线的时候花了大半天的功夫，返程只比去的时候更迅速。  
每个人都归心似箭，不管是银时还是他的士兵。  
在宇宙的生活很乏味，战斗又总是伴随着死亡的阴影，在这样的环境里几个月几个月的生活总会给人的精神造成巨大压力，这也是为什么参加被评估为重大战役的军队总要伴随向导的原因。

山崎和猿飞忙得不行。  
士兵们看起来还是有些萎靡，神采却是飞扬的。

已经胜利了。  
可以不用再继续战斗了。  
最重要的是……可以不用再面临银时不分敌我的威压了。  
士兵们暗自狂喜。

对于自己率领的士兵们的复杂情绪，银时不是那么在意。他在返程的时间段里先享受了一大份甜品，又窝在房间里和土方聊天。  
银时身上的私人通讯频道一直是没关的，土方在银时出了房间的时间里总是沉默不会引起其他人的注意。于是除了银时之外，再没其他人知道他们的即将卸任的指挥官身上一直保留着和土方向导的通讯。  
开着通讯的银时没有去机密场所，联邦也没有急着在舰队还在跃迁、返航的时候就对银时下命令。就算被人发现，这也是有情可原的。  
银时很擅长钻这些漏洞，做一些对联邦来说无伤大雅又能愉悦他自己的事。

舰队停靠在距离主星三星里之外的军区星球上，在那里舰艇飞船会得到修理维护。  
银时指挥官、猿飞向导、山崎向导和士兵里的小队长们紧接着搭乘专门的飞船去联邦主星上述职复命，为紧接着的表彰大会做准备，这至少需要三天的时间。  
三天之后，参战的所有士兵——不管是这场战役里的还是此前的，只要还健在的士兵都有资格参与表彰大会，至于那些身负重伤没有行动能力的则会通过终端设备观看现场直播。

银时在走出拍摄范围后把军帽摘下来拿在手里，另一只手抓揉着蓬松卷曲的银发把它弄得更凌乱——银时认为这是帅气。  
他看见军区绿油油灰突突的建筑想到了土方，看着山崎身上有别于作战部队制服的漆黑想到了土方，在猿飞见缝插针地骚扰自己的时候更是想到了土方。  
银时熟练地躲开猿飞的扑袭，脚步轻快地找到写着自己名字的准备室。沉重的军帽被银时飞盘似的一甩丢在桌子上，接着是回巢飞鸟似的白色斗篷，银时不顾及身上的军装会不会弄皱——反正出去前还要换成另一身更正式、庄重的，直接躺倒在床上。

“十四郎~十四郎~”银时对着空空的房间呼唤土方的名字，这是他们最后的交流机会。  
“我在。”土方的回应是那样及时，立即叫银时脸上绽放出甜蜜的笑。  
“我现在已经在军区了。”银时叹息似的说，故意用最深沉有磁性的声音说话，“一会儿，我就要去政府那里，为表彰大会做准备。当然，这不是主要的。”在银时看来，当着全联邦192颗星球上人民的面被表彰不算什么，和土方究竟什么时候才能团聚、结婚才是他关心的。“我退役后会像之前宣传的那样去军校教导菜鸟们，我也会在这次会面上向联邦提出结婚申请。”银时的语调缠绵甜蜜，他同土方畅享两个人的未来。“我们等宝宝出生再补蜜月，当然啦，对我来说，蜜月在我回到十四郎身边就已经开始了。”

土方穿着轻便舒适的浴衣坐在窗户边。  
在这颗星球上天色渐晚，又是黄昏。  
血橙似的余晖泼洒在天幕上，渲染出温暖迷离的氛围。阳光爬上窗台透过玻璃窗流淌在土方搭在身前的手臂和平直的肩膀上。  
土方当然听见了银时絮絮不停的话，通讯频道那头，他的ALPHA正乐此不彼地畅享属于两个人的未来。他说他要当面跟联邦申请与自己结婚生子，他会陪着自己度过这段待产期，产后也会以自己为重。银时说他会进入——军校承担教职教导菜鸟们成长到像那么回事，他会为了两人的未来奋斗（“我会拿出一半的力气去教育那些幼崽的！”银时如是说，土方为将成为银时的学生的那些新人“默哀”）。  
未来。  
多么美好的词。  
土方抬眼看向天幕，被晚霞的浓墨重彩刺伤似的眼睫颤抖，声线却一抖不抖地保持平稳温和：“我很期待，银时。”土方的语调充满有盼头的幸福，“我很期待未来有你的生活。大会我也会等着观看的，加油啊，银时。”  
虽然不知道表彰会有什么好加油的，银时还是干劲满满地回应道：“嗯！看着我吧，十四郎，我会给你幸福的。”

银时、猿飞、山崎依次完成当面汇报后，银时迫不及待地提出要和土方缔结婚姻的申请。  
坐在象征权利的画风和其他座位都不同的首座上面的统治者语调高深莫测：“像你这样战功赫赫的英雄的请求，我想没有人会拒绝。我将通过你和土方十四郎的结婚申请，银时，只是观察期也不能省略。你知道的，这是大家都在遵守的规则。”  
“我和十四郎已经相处了三个月啦！”银时试图萌混过关，一双红眸眨啊眨的，“接下来是还要再等三个月吗？”  
“要从你提出申请的那一刻开始计算。”统治者摇了摇头，耐心地解释，“直到银时你提出申请，你们的关系才从向导和哨兵转变成相互之间倾心愿意作为伴侣和对方一起生活下去这类。”  
“考虑到土方向导现在的身体状况，六个月后正好是他生产的时候。”联邦对土方和银时的结合十分关注，“这样吧，等到土方向导产后身体恢复健康后，你们再去办理结婚手续并完成永久标记。能接受吗？银时。”统治者状似仁慈地问银时的想法。  
银时只有接受。  
旁听的山崎深受感动，他努力控制自己不要泪洒当场，在心里为见证他尊敬的人的终身大事被确定下来祝福。  
猿飞则表现得像一个冷淡矜持的精英向导，她抬手推了推红色镜框的眼镜，镜片上面倒映着身着定制军服正装的银发男人背影。猿飞看着银时，就像看着一大团待拆解的疑团。

银时是S级，土方是A级。一方是ALPHA，一方是OMEGA。二人的结合产物拥有强悍的潜力和无限可能的未来。  
联邦对银时和土方的结合乐见其成，他们也关心土方的身心健康。土方对外的任何通讯频道都受联盟的监听——尽管本人不知情，联邦认为这是对优秀战士的关怀。银时和猿飞之间非主流hurt/comfort治疗误被土方听去的乌龙联邦高层也是知晓的。他们很高兴看见银时和土方之间相互的信任，却也失望于这个结果。  
这两个人之间的信任和默契为什么会那样深厚呢?  
但凡有一方表现得“没那么好”，联邦也会抓紧机会以下一代的教育为借口把孩子从银时和土方身边带走。  
联邦不会阻止银时和土方的婚姻，他们对此同样喜闻乐见。令领导者产生贪婪的是白纸似的、拥有无限可能的经由银土这对组合孕育的下一代。  
银时有多强悍整个联邦都有目共睹，土方作为向导的优秀履历在联邦那里也有很好的评价。实际上，银时和土方最初的见面和结合后就有联邦基于经过上万次预测估算做出的推波助澜的影子。

端坐于权利宝座上的领导人态度亲和地关心银时和土方的精神状态，他说双方良好的精神状态是稳固婚姻和教育后代的基础。  
山崎在此时产生了不妙的预感。  
猿飞依旧神情莫测。  
银时专注地看着领导者，他没有表现出狂喜或者暴躁等“不稳定”的情绪，就像躲在树枝间持续观察猎物的富有耐心的猎食者那样安静地看着滔滔不绝的领导者，一直等到“图穷匕见”。

联邦想要银时和土方后代的教育监管权——如果孩子生下来后银时和土方的精神检测报告结果仍然不容乐观。  
领导者不会阻止银时和土方的结合，高层也乐见其成，这是银时和土方孕育出更多潜力大到恐怖的后代的合法前提。  
联邦要做的只有鉴定银时和土方的精神状态。银时和土方间哪怕只有一个的精神检测结果超出安全水平，联邦就会大义凛然地从他们手里接过在后代上书写涂抹的笔。

“土方回来后精神状态一直不好。”领导者以一种近乎怜悯的态度告诉银时在土方平静表面下存在的问题，“就像大部分从战场下来的哨兵患有战争ptsd症状，土方向导的精神也出现了问题，和前者相似却也不同。”  
“土方向导有自毁的倾向，坂田指挥官你也有。”领导者声音轻缓，语调柔和，“在你们的精神检测报告结果恢复正常前，我想最好的应对就是让更稳定的人来教育下一代，联邦会为你们找到有这个资格的人的。你们都是联邦的英雄，我们会提供最好的资源给你们和你们的后代。”

山崎竭力控制自己不要在联邦最高领导人面前失态。

银时沉静下来，脸上什么表情都没有了。他认真地看着和自己隔了一长条桌子的高高在上的当权者，血泊似的红眸倒映出后者模糊的身影。银时说：“如果在那之前，我和十四郎痊愈了呢？从那什么战争ptsd里。”  
“那你们当然拥有教育抚养后代的权利且肩负义务。”  
银时笑了，他当着领导者的面，背对着山崎和猿飞，在所有人的注视下回应道：“那么，请允许我和联邦打个赌：我是最强的哨兵，十四郎是最好的向导，我们会互相治愈对方从战后PTSD症状里脱离。”  
“为了能亲自抚养我们的后代。”  
领导者也笑了，笑得慈悲又充满包容：“好，我们拭目以待。”

离开领导人的会客大厅后，山崎满心忧虑地认为这是一场银时和他尊敬的土方前辈所在方几乎无法胜利的打赌。

虽然比起土方前辈还是稚嫩，山崎却也是有丰富经历的向导了。在向导和哨兵的领域里，了解的越多越无法乐观。奇迹不是没有，却是少数，大部分等级过高的哨兵和向导在精神上或多或少都存在问题。  
战争。  
战争总伴随着死亡的阴影。向导安抚哨兵的过程也是在精神上建立联系的过程，陪伴会让人和人之间产生感情，死亡却能将一方突然夺走。死去的那方再也不会感受到痛苦，活着的一方感受却会加倍。  
战争不会给向导们喘息之机，他们必须迅速调整自己投入到对其他哨兵的安抚治疗中。向导可以调节哨兵的精神情绪，却没有人能治疗向导——除了向导自己。  
银时太优秀强悍了，所以他必须率军在不同战场之间奔波，低级的向导面对银时同样会产生极大的压力，却也比某些方面更灵敏的哨兵们好上不少。银时在头几次之后便拒绝了所有向导。  
“想要治疗我的话，就叫A级以上的向导来吧。”如此狂妄，银时这样说，再也不在向导们的办公室及周围出现。  
山崎从两年前就跟随这支作战部队在星际间奔袭，他见缝插针地调节哨兵们的状态，所以更能深刻感到【这支部队在银时到来后才算真正“活过来”】，所有的潜力都被激发出来——被战斗状态银时刺激产生的求生欲让哨兵们在战场上表现得更好了。这增加了士兵们的生还率。  
谁能对银时进行hurt/comfort调节？只有土方前辈可以。  
山崎心想：不愧是土方前辈。他心里对土方的尊敬又上一层。

可是、可是，走出会客大厅的山崎头一次对银时和土方这样的组合感到悲观。

山崎对土方和银时这对组合的乐观无法再持续下去也是源自他丰富的见识。

真的能做到吗？

“总之就是这样了。”银时把自己和联邦最高领导的赌约内容告诉通讯段另一头的土方。“我想要和你养育我们的孩子，而不是把ta当做一件武器胚交给联邦打造成新的武器。”银时扯开领带，坐在联邦分配给他的高级套房里靠窗户的桌子边，看着远方由数道流光织成的光海，长处一口气：“所以说，你的精神也有问题，是吗？”银时的眉梢、眼角、唇边都洋溢着对自己认定伴侣的担心。  
“……”短暂的沉默之后，土方长处一口气，“等你回来再说吧，银时。”  
“嗯。”银时伸出手用手指点了点等身投影上土方眉心间拱起的那点褶皱，“不要担心嘛，十四郎。我们能顺利度过这段时期的。”  
土方眼神复杂地看着投影银时不知者无畏似的自信笑容，最后只是点了点头：“我也这样相信。”

这样的信心来的毫无依据，全凭银土双方对另一方的爱和信任。

这样相爱的两人和对方的投影度过了一个段沉默也温情的时光，直到敲门声打断。

“银时。”站在门外边的猿飞看起来和其他精英没什么不同，克制又优雅，看向银时的目光全然没有之前的荡漾。“接下来的两天，将由我训练你的礼仪，以便在表彰大会上有更好的表现。”  
银时随性地歪了歪头，一只手搭在门框上：“我以为这种事会有其他人来做，而不是占用一位A级向导的时间。”  
“这个时间这个地点最胜任这个任务的只有我。”猿飞骄矜地扶了扶眼镜，每颗毛孔都喷薄着“精英”的气场，“其他低等级向导无法和你长时间相处，就是和土方同一批从军校毕业的山崎向导也不行。更何况他对礼仪培训这方面只知道皮毛。”  
“好吧，那从什么时候开始？”银时问。  
“现在。这一次的内容是进餐礼仪。”猿飞说，目光滑过银时胸口，“这里的公共场所不允许私人摄像——其实私人场所也不行，只要有不知情的第三方在。”故意这样大喘气地说话，猿飞抬眼看进银时那双血泊似的眼睛，“也就是说，在你的房间以外的范围里，私人频道或者录音功能必须关闭噢。”  
“只要你知道且同意不就行了。”银时微弓起上半身让自己的视线和猿飞处于同一条水平线。“你会同意我在培训过程中开启私人通讯频道吗？猿飞向导。”内容和语气与“请求”毫无关系，猿飞却明白银时这是在【请求】自己。  
“啊啦~既然你这样请求了……联邦也是充分尊重像您这样的英雄的意见的。”猿飞卷了卷发梢神情缱绻，“现在，我们一起去——吧。”

猿飞和银时的教学场所在一间过分华丽的食间里。  
比起吃饭更像是在作秀。银时想到。  
猿飞对他的教学从路上就开始了，他提前传授给银时必须的进餐礼仪常识，内容之繁琐让银时忍不住发问：“如果到现场，不吃呢？”  
“这不合礼仪。”猿飞矫揉造作地抬起手挡在嘴前笑道，连手指摆放的位置都有讲究。

……

全程，猿飞都会指出银时需要改进的地方——也就是说。猿飞的嘴几乎没有停的时候。  
银时久违地感到连令他开心的吃饭也是煎熬。  
猿飞却觉得看着银时进食，以言语为鞭子对银时进行约束矫正的过程令她无比兴奋。在她看来，银时吃饭的样子也是性感的，哪怕后者眼睛越发死鱼眼。  
说到死鱼眼……  
“请把眼睛睁大一些噢，这样更精神，体现出尊重。”猿飞感觉自己一下又被银时的目光贯穿，整个人的情绪更加高亢，“不不不，这就有些过分了，再柔和一点，这里不是你杀敌的战场，用不着‘以眼杀人’。”

总之，这一餐银时吃了两个小时。  
银时在这次课业结束后飘也似的回到自己的房间，操作了几下迫不及待地放出土方的投影。  
“十四郎~你也听到了~阿银我好累啊~”银时哼哼唧唧地对土方撒娇。  
“辛苦你了。”土方摸了摸银时投影上头发的位置，看着突然安静下来的银时发出疑问的音节。  
银时猫饼似的摊在桌面上——投影里土方所在位置是桌子边，极佳的身体素质和对肌肉的掌控叫他轻松“无实物演出”：“怎么办？”银时脑袋顶上“嘭”地真跳出一对猫科动物的耳朵，“我好像连自己的投影都会嫉妒。”  
土方无奈地笑了，他收回手放在桌子上：“那不摸了，等你回来。”  
“嗯。”银时隔空做出用脸颊蹭土方手背的动作，“很快的。”

表彰大会召开的那天，全联邦192颗星球上所有街头荧幕上都在实时直播这场隆重典礼。  
坂田银时无疑问地是主角中的主角。  
所有民众都仰慕他立下的赫赫战功，那个银色卷发的红眸男人胸前密密麻麻的勋章在光线下折射反射效果下看起来波光粼粼。  
银时在星海间率军征战，为联邦开疆辟土直到将整片宇宙纳入他们统治的版图。  
现在银时胸口上那篇由勋章构成的海洋不过是他前十年光辉岁月的缩影。  
所有人的目光汇集于此，无论各科星球上的民众具体是何种心情，被银时的强悍震撼的心情却是一致的。  
那个位于镜头下、有着“白夜叉”之称的男人光是站在那里就已经令部分隐藏着反抗意识的新殖民星球上的志士为之胆寒。

……那么就等待吧。  
等待时光磨损他的实力瓦解他的意志，等待他变成再无法走上战场只身就可敌过千军万马的被时间抛下的老人。  
如果那样，他们对联邦的反抗还有胜算。

联邦也意识到这点，所以他们更要把尚在土方腹中的【联邦的未来】紧握在手里。

表彰大会从上午七点一直持续到晚上九点，全程由星际网络平台进行直播。  
不会有人想错过这样盛大的典礼，他们的终端频道一直停在对这场大会进行直播的平台上，仿佛与荣耀同行。  
土方也是如此。  
等到九点平台齐齐中断直播，他才关掉终端要上床休息。对于腹中正孕育着新生命的OMEGA来说，充足的休息是必须的。  
这场直播持续了一天，虽然终端投影跟随人而走，却也存在只顾着看屏幕不注意旁边环境的隐患，所以进餐、适量的运动和胎教土方都是在房间里完成的。即使看了一天的直播，他也不会产生僵硬不适的疲惫。  
土方的头发长得很快，不过几个月，最长的发尾就已经到了肩胛骨的位置，刘海也遮过眼睛。土方解开发绳拿下发箍，坐在床头用功能性发梳一下一下梳过头发，按摩齿按摩头皮令他感觉舒适放松。等到所有的头发都被梳理得垂顺服帖，土方才上床按照医生嘱咐的那样左侧卧躺，闭眼酝酿睡意。

噗通、噗通。  
血液在人体循环往复，脉搏和心跳共振，于静谧中愈发被凸显。

土方一遍遍抚摸膨大的腹部，里面是他和银时生命的结晶与延续。土方当然明白联邦为什么要争抢这个孩子的养育权利，也明白银时的心情和为之做出的努力。  
作为军人，土方应当以联邦的命令为先，他受到的教育让他明白这个时候自己应该主动提出理解并为了更伟大的利益牺牲自己和银时的部分幸福。然而作为爱人和母亲……  
这样理性和感性的撕扯让土方心力交瘁，在他即将和银时见面的前夜，由矛盾引发的情绪问题达到顶峰。  
明天银时就会来到土方所在的疗养院，因为在直播结束后会有一场盛大的庆祝酒会、舞会，能参加的全部是联邦重要人物和英雄们。现在银时应该已经喝过一轮了。  
土方隔着肚皮仿佛摸到了自己孩子的脉搏心跳。这个孩子一定会健康茁壮的成长……然后继承银时的……  
想到这里，土方情不自禁地分泌出泪水，温热的液体滑过眼周娇嫩肌肤落在枕面发间迅速被吸收。

作为【母亲】，土方希望他和银时的孩子能摆脱【命运的诅咒】自由地生活。  
不是作为【武器】而是作为【人】。

“——”  
“——”  
一开始土方以为是自己思虑太重产生的幻听，在这声音第二次响起的时候，他立即起身看向声音的来源——窗口，另一只手朝床头摸去。  
当看清不速之客是银时后，土方松了口气，刺激之后心脏回落的大起大落恰巧冲散了他阴郁的情绪，却没意识到在银时看来他有多美。

银时喝了酒，又是在开场后熬过三轮交际后匆忙乘坐小飞艇感到土方所在的疗养院。  
夜色已深，疗养院的工作人员拦住登记后就要冲进去和土方团聚的银时，理由是这个时间疗养院的人大多都已经休息了，银时迫不及待想要看的土方也是如此。  
银时没有当场硬闯而是做出恍然大悟的样子，十分配合地转身就要离开。工作人员也是认识银时的——一个半小时前才在电视上看过呢，就热情邀请银时喝一杯茶再走。银时欣然答应，在喝茶的时候抒发了一下自己对土方的想念和担心，也没有在说谎，和土方分别后的六个月零七天银时无时无刻不在渴望和土方团聚。  
工作人员听得潸然泪下，纷纷安慰银时再有9个小时就到了明天开放访问的时间。  
银时点了点头，见工作人员没感动得为自己放宽原则，就在抒发对他们工作态度的认可和尊敬并被大半值班人员送到门口后一转脚凭借自己高明的“潜（战）行（斗）技（意）巧（识）”重新进入了疗养院并凭借聊天时候套出的情报精准找到土方的房间。  
听了半道工作人员们对自己的赞美和推崇的银时一点没脸红。  
【我太想看见十四郎了。】银时热情似火，就是他没摄入酒精也会这样做。【我再等不了。九个小时啊！】  
再爬过一个窗口就能见到土方了，银时满心柔情地想着土方也一定还没睡，就是睡着了也没关系，他看一眼就走。

土方背对着窗户侧卧在床上，银时从外面撬开窗户时第一时间看见了土方横陈的比任何名家画作都美比任何雕像都柔美的身影。立刻地，白虎的耳朵就在银时头顶弹跳出来，陡然间多了一对耳朵的银时把整个房间以及背后方圆一公里的声音都尽收耳底。  
土方的心跳声就是最好的告白，银时知道土方没有睡，且陷入深沉的悲伤。从心跳声听出悲伤，就和从气味闻到本人正在难过一样离谱，偏偏银时真的这样觉得并选择相信。  
即使一步到位地从前线退到不知道多少线的疗养院修养身体以求安稳度过孕期，土方的素质仍然很高，在一个优秀的反应时间里，他意识到有不速之客入侵并对此作出应对。  
银时把土方的每一个动作都看在眼里，最吸引他的是土方水润的苍青色眼睛，月光照不亮这汪深潭，银时却早在半年前就陷落在里面不可自拔。泪水润泽了土方的眼睛，睫毛上有一颗极细碎的泪珠于黑暗中弹落落在左侧脸颊上消失不见。

银时从窗台上跳下来，穿着皮鞋的他落在地上却轻盈无声，像是和他的精神体一样也长了肉垫。银时反手拉上窗户，于是月光被切断阻隔在另一侧，房间里又恢复黑暗。  
银时却在黑暗中行走自如，他绕开了床边土方的拖鞋，轻轻地侧坐在床沿上，两个人隔着黑暗用视线描摹对方的轮廓。  
银时看着土方湿润的眼睛，怜爱之情膨胀顶得他嗓子痒痒的，他朝前倾斜上身亲了亲土方的脸颊，正好是那滴泪水掉落的位置：“我回来啦，十四郎。”  
“欢迎回来。”土方的声音还有点沙哑，真的见到银时，他反而没有那样反复忧虑，他信任自己的ALPHA就像信任自己。“你太胡来了，银时。”土方和银时几乎脸贴脸地在讲话，一方说话的时候另一方能感觉到对方的气息喷涂打在自己脸上，“虽然不知道你怎么躲过警报系统的。”  
“这些年阿银我也不是混过来的。”银时得意地炫耀自己的能力，好似一只刻意争奇斗艳的雄孔雀。“我也知道啊，最好是在明天过来，我却一刻不想多留。我渴望离你近一些再近一些，距离拉到两星里，我会希望再近一点到一星里。一星里的时候，我又想着：既然已经到这里了，为什么不去试试呢？我被拦在门外，这是当然的，因为按照这里大部分人的作息，他们都已经休息了。你也是的。”  
今天的银时刘海捞起来朝后梳，露出光洁的额头。他把额头抵在土方的刘海上，头发长长以后触感变得柔顺了不少，银时脑门顶在上面磨蹭的一下。  
“阿银我却觉得十四郎你也还没休息。”说着低低的笑出声，银时说，“等我回过神的时候我已经在墙上啦！那就去看一眼吧，就看一眼。”  
“我本来准备看你一眼就离开，看了一眼我又还想看第二眼。当十四郎你坐起来转头看向我的时候，我知道我走不了了。”银时轻轻地抱紧土方，银时身上有酒气和香氛味道，土方身上则干干净净什么味道也没有，银时却从后者身上闻到了什么香水都比不过的芬芳。他深深地呼吸了一口，沙着嗓子说：“我好想你，十四郎。七个月零九天，我一直一直一直想见你，想抱你，就像现在这样。”  
土方已经抬手抱住了银时。  
今天的银时穿着高级定制的礼服，军装风格，胸口密密麻麻的勋章摘了大半只保留意义最重大的几枚错落地别在胸口，连在一起是联邦主星的集群图案。银时考虑到这些，故意在抱着土方的时候含胸弓背，不让这些硬质的勋章硌疼只穿了睡衣的土方。  
土方摸着银时厚实的腰背，他的ALPHA是这样强健，双臂并用才抱了个完全。土方偏头脸颊贴着银时的滑过，下巴搁在后者肩头。银时的嘴角从土方耳边滑过，也许是故意的，也许是无意的，转瞬即逝的触感久久残留在土方的记忆上。  
“我也想你。”土方说，他闻着自己的ALPHA的气味，久违地完全放松下来。  
“我一直在祈祷你顺利完成任务回来。”土方补充，“看见你出现在窗口，我很高兴，银时，我真的很高兴。”土方的声音愈发沙哑低沉，哭腔越来越明显，因哽咽的断句让这番表白愈发触动银时。  
银时闭上眼睛，头顶上一对雪白的耳朵朝前立着，耳朵尖自在地晃动摇摆，他在倾听土方身体的声音。经验让银时知道现在的土方很健康，这令他感到安心，接下来要做的是让土方的精神也放松下来。

银时脱掉了外套，领口和领带早就松开了，他解开袖扣挽起袖子尽可能多地把肌肤暴露出来，他靠躺在床头，只占了一小片地方。土方也坐靠着，依偎在银时怀里，这是最能令他安心的位置，且只属于他。

两人享受这片刻静默。  
土方处在孕期，身体潜移默化地因为激素分泌水平变化发生改变。除此之外，和肠道临近的部分细胞变成全能细胞似的不断增殖分化在土方身体内部开辟新的生命的出口。这感觉微妙难以形容，土方双腿间总是有滑腻的液体分泌出来，为此他不得不经常进行清洗和衣物更换。  
和许久未见的自己的ALPHA并肩躺在一起，土方的生殖器官又活跃了起来。空虚又快乐，透明滑腻的性液再度于肠道间分泌，再积累半个小时就会从花瓣似紧皱的穴口溢出，弄得股间湿漉一片。  
大半年的时间足以土方习惯身体发生的改变和持续不断的情潮，剧烈的快感令人恐惧，这种石间溪流似的断断续续却绵长不断的快感在银时没回到土方身边的时候只是激起土方空虚的引子。  
军校针对不同军种有不同的培训手段。对于向导，为了安抚哨兵们，军校教导给他们几乎所有已知的方法，非标记目的的交合就是其中一种，不是所有哨兵都能受到这样隆重的对待，还有很多其他给甜头的小技巧。土方不对快感陌生，恐惧的是生育本身。  
孕期是一个持续一年对身体和心灵不停进行改造和影响的不可逆过程，没有哪个军校会疯狂到做这种无用培训，就是OMEGA性别的向导不小心怀孕联邦也会根据具体情况进行处理，一般来说怀了孕的向导以后的工作内容会有微妙的改变。土方不属于上述任何一种情况，尊严和权利源自他们强悍的实力和更大的利益。联邦认可他们的结合——即便相反，也没有人能把他们拆散。  
现在，土方靠在银时的臂弯里，他呼吸着满满都是银时气息的空气感到心旷神怡。午夜梦回，土方在尚未完全清醒的时候会产生银时还在自己身边的错觉，又是午夜，银时终于踏月而来回到土方身边。  
土方长叹一口气，银时出现前他心思繁乱，现在却什么也不想说了。他享受两人默契的沉默。  
土方不说话，银时却有旺盛的倾诉欲。他略微收紧臂弯，将土方牢牢锁在自己怀抱里：“十四郎~十四郎~”银时反复念着土方的名字，语调缱绻甜蜜，“我从来没想到有一天我会这样幸福。知道么，我曾经想过在最后一场战斗中故意和敌方同归于尽，死于绚烂的爆炸或者其他什么。”说到这里，银时感到有趣似的低笑了起来，胸腔的震动传到土方那里，好像两人连为一体，“很巧，真的很巧。”在“巧”上咬重音，银时回想过去想起几张熟悉的面孔，觉得拳头有点痒。  
“我是联邦从地球……现在叫蓝星还是什么？战场上捡回来的。那时候我才七岁。”  
“你也知道，ABO性别的分化在百年前就发生了，现在不再以男女分性别，而是ALPHA、BETA、OMEGA这三种。哨兵和向导却是少数人才能觉醒的，哨兵的身体素质会比普通人更强，第二次觉醒后精神体也会得以具现，作为武器的一种在战场大放光彩，我的精神体觉醒于一次不义之战。”银时有时会回想回忆里的画面究竟是真是还是幻想，一切都太过久远，生活习俗也和被联邦捡到军校之后接触的完全不同。  
“星际海盗降临在那个星球上，被科学技术落后的地球人当做神明供奉起来。如果他们愿意，超越地球的科学技术几百年的技术当然能让地球人过上神仙似的好日子，海盗们想的只有掠夺，扶持当地人不在他们考虑里，更何况停留太久容易被随之而来的联邦军抓捕。”  
进入军校之后的银时明白了很多之前没想明白或意识不到的问题，他现在能在这里抱着自己认定的OMEGA诉诸衷肠全靠从那时到现在一路的拼搏，置死地而后生。  
“有的人意识到不对试图据理力争——然后被杀了。”银时咧开嘴，笑得露出洁白锐利的牙齿，眼睛里全无笑意，“既然能用武力镇压，为什么要花时间去讲道理？”

土方握住了银时搭在肚子上的一只手。  
银时回握。


	5. 【银土】【ABO/哨兵向导】天生一对（5）

“在军校，我认识了几个有趣的朋友。桂小太郎，高杉晋助，坂本龙马……”每一个名字在现在都是赫赫有名，银时也是如此。  
“真是做梦似的时光啊……”银时也长叹一口气，“也是快一年没见了。本来以为再也不会见面了……直到我遇到了你，直到你找上了我。”银时握着土方的手晃了晃，两个人对视，离得极近，气息缠绵。  
土方理解银时未尽的话，实际上当时他的精神状态也在崩溃的边缘。战事拉的太长，这十来年对每个参与进去的军人都是钝刀子割肉似的折磨。  
土方主动靠近银时，把自己的唇印在银时的上面，两人交换了一个不带情欲色彩的吻，只是慰藉。

“在军校的时候我就很强……比任何人都强。”  
银时努力说得云淡风轻，土方听了觉得很可爱。  
虽然是一个斩舰就像热刀切黄油一样轻松的绝对强者，在土方面前却像是路过心仪对象故作不经意地显露优点的青涩中学生。  
银时的耳朵能听见一公里内的动静，此刻用来倾听土方的呼吸心跳；银时的手臂挥舞间可斩舰，此刻小心翼翼地控制力度在不会让土方觉得难受的程度；银时徒手就能爬上悬崖峭壁、高楼大厦，现在珍惜地握着土方的手，轻柔地揉捏土方手上增加的那层薄薄脂肪……银时不控制自己的时候能不分敌我地给别人制造压力，却也会因为想要更珍惜土方小心翼翼，全部的压力来害怕不小心给土方造成伤害。  
“在我刚进入军校的时候，有老师说我太早觉醒精神体，可能会给之后的成长留下隐患。第一年他这样说，第二年仍然担忧我夭折，到了第三年他把之前的言论当做笑话，在庆贺我毕业的时候提起。”  
“开始还有人不服输地要和我争高下，到后来还在和我较劲的就只有高杉。桂和坂本志不在此，比起战斗兵种，他们更想作为指挥调度的‘脑’。”银时靠着柔软的靠枕，怀里是他认定的OMEGA，他无限放松，放任自己沉浸在玄之又玄的状态里。他像是走进了自己的回忆，看着还是少年的比现在更凶残无所顾忌的自己单枪匹马把全校挑了个遍，于观众欢呼或嘘声里和高杉纠缠到底争个高低。  
银时没有在自己的OMEGA面前过多谈论其他ALPHA的爱好，即便提及的人都是他的朋友。于黑暗中，银时抱着土方，两人紧挨着躺在明明宽阔得不行的床上，聊过去的事。  
在银时因为精神体觉醒被联邦战士从战场捡回去之前，他对向导哨兵没什么概念。等系统学习相关知识后并经过三年训练实战，银时成为了联邦向殖民星球刺出的刀剑，在“让联邦的光辉平等照耀每一颗有智慧生命体存在的星球”这层华丽外衣下。  
银时清楚知道这是不义战争，军校的生活又令他意识到如果少数人的牺牲能换来更多人的和平生活，那就不算罪恶。星际海盗猖獗，被他们扫荡过的星球蒙受的损失比起被联邦征（侵）服（掠）更大……而一旦联邦的旗帜在这颗蒙昧星球上飘扬，再不会有海盗胆敢来犯——如果他们不怕被联邦通缉追杀至无处容身。  
海盗不是无脚鸟，他们总是需要一颗或若干颗星球留作据点或巢穴，或半公开或隐秘。联邦政府可怕的情报搜查能力会让他们真正变成一旦落地就是死亡的【一生只会落地一次，那就是死亡的时候】的无巢之鸟。  
前几年银时还需要用这些后天习得的思想麻痹自己，到了第六年，银时变得不在乎了。他连自己的生死都不在乎了，即便是葬身宇宙也无所谓，战斗风格变得更加极端，锋芒毕露到被所有人畏惧。  
就连和土方的初次见面以及最开始的相处……银时也是不在乎的。

一个连自己都不在乎的人怎么会害怕伤害别人。  
银时放任自己接近、进入、侵犯土方的欲望。  
不是有恃无恐，即便被联邦政府处决，银时也不会害怕一下。

一个连自己都不在乎的人会为了自己在意的人学会敬畏，敬畏生命，敬畏死亡，敬畏爱情。  
曾经天不怕地不怕的银时也会因为怕土方误会难受若干个日夜，整颗心像是放在火上烤。突然间有了软肋，也愿意对土（心上）方（人）卸下铠甲。

银时努力通过对过去经历的回忆诉说传达自己为土方改变，愿意为了土方好好活下来，也希望土方为了自己好好活下来。  
土方当然明白银时的意思。

【我愿意为了你活下去】是对他们这样的人最真情的告白。

土方紧握住银时的手，他偏过头注视着应该是银时眼睛的位置，郑重地许下诺言：“我会为了你努力活下去，我会治愈你，不仅仅作为你的向导，更是爱人之间的责任。”  
“我也会治愈你。”银时贴近土方，两个人嘴唇摩擦着嘴唇，似有若无的触碰和震颤连绵，“阿银我对这些几乎一无所知……我想我愿意拿一切填补你的渴求，无论身心。”

“现在，跟我讲讲和你有关的事吧。”银时偏头在土方的头上蹭了蹭，“有关你的事，阿银我都很想听。”  
土方感觉到自己腿间已经濡湿，温热黏滑，被打湿的内裤变得沉重黏在皮肤上。他知道银时当然察觉到了，土方没敢抬头看清银时的表情和眼神，他害怕又期待，眼下他的身体正在孕育一个新的生命，土方不可以跟银时胡来。  
土方慢慢地深吸一口气，他把注意力放在对过去的回忆和陈述，他告诉银时自己是从联邦主星中的一颗诞生，从性别分化以来就进入omega学校进行学习。作为向导觉醒，且精神力评级介于C+和B-之间是一件改变他一生的事。

那年土方才七岁，父母都是联邦军人，作为维护联邦内部治安稳定的机构成员积极执行履行职责。他们一个是ALPHA，一个是BETA，却生下了OMEGA甚至还觉醒了向导能力的土方。  
七岁的土方面临一个不是选择的选择：是作为OMEGA学习文职工作所需的知识，还是以为成为联邦军人为联邦效命为目标进入军校。  
土方选择了后者，他认为这是只有自己能做的事，也想要帮到从小一直帮忙照顾自己的近藤一家。近藤一家和土方的父母一样，也在军警系统里。  
只是没想到，因为土方的资质太强，从军校毕业时他的精神等级已经达到A-级，根据成长评估报告，他具备朝A甚至以上冲刺的潜力。同年，联邦对外侵略战争开始，土方被分配到前线给战士们进行hurt/comfort调节治疗。

宇宙没上没下也看不出左右，辨认方向全靠磁场与探测波。  
早些年，联邦没有给军舰增加投影模拟正常生活环境的仪器设备，哨兵们很容易躁郁烦闷，大大小小、接连不断的战争和当地民对联邦战士仇视的态度也折磨着他们的良心。  
联邦军人一直被教育他们的使命是崇高的、给予全部智慧生命和平和秩序的，真正身临其境去征战、“开荒”，遭受的仇恨和抵制鞭打他们的良知。军人们不负责教化，他们是联邦手里开辟疆域的武器，经历与承受的只有战火和伤痛死亡。  
长时间在这样的环境里，大部分哨兵们都濒临崩溃。  
那时的土方随军待在后备舰艇上，不直接面对这些，所以比其他人好上不少。他治愈这些饱经摧残的哨兵的精神心灵，缓解他们的痛苦，让他们在下一轮侵略战争中能够表现得更好。  
联邦军校的教育让土方度过了前期，等到土方发现一批又一批和他相熟、会给他讲他们的想法、经历与对未来期待的哨兵们前赴后继地被战争绞碎……土方也开始怀疑自己所做的究竟是否正确。

正确。  
军人们不需要思考正不正确，他们需要做的是执行由联邦主脑思考制定出来的战策战略计划。  
当一个军人开始思考“正确与否”问题时，也就变得“病态”了。

想到能够治愈哨兵，那么谁来治愈向导？

银时在土方诉说的时候一直不用力却让土方感受到他的支持的力度抱着土方，他嗅着愈发浓烈的属于土方的信息素气味，孕期的信息素和往常又不同，银时从里面感受到海的气息。  
水孕育生命，据说人类生命的起源也是来自海洋。  
银时于黑暗中可以清晰看见周遭一切，他看着土方在肩膀上打圈的半长头发，这次见面，银时也感受到土方身上发生的明显变化。  
土方在变得更“柔软”，于是以前那些被他压在理智下面的负面情绪趁机卷土重来，给他造成沉重压力。  
银时其实不乐意从土方嘴里听见除自己之外的任何ALPHA名字，因为这是土方的过去，是组成现在的土方的一部分，所以银时也就洗耳恭听。

土方和银时几乎是对面，他们的成长轨迹殊途同归，现在都是作为军人为联邦效命。  
值得庆幸的是战争已经结束，联盟的野望已经达成，银时和土方终于可以停下来，聊聊他们的过去，聊聊他们的未来，最重要的是两个人在一起。

银时在土方讲完后轻轻地呼出一口气，他把脸凑过去亲了亲土方的头发：“十四郎，我很强。”  
“我知道。”  
“所以，你不用害怕我会死。因为阿银我很强。”银时补充，语调轻快，他弓起上身、嘴唇下滑摸索土方的耳廓。土方的耳朵藏在长长了的刘海下，银时的气息把那一块的头发烘得火热，土方觉得那只耳朵要燃烧起来似的。  
“我知道。”土方又说了一遍，握紧银时的手。  
“？”银时状似乖巧。  
“你的手再下滑就伸到我衣服里了。”土方只得把话说明白。  
“可是十四郎你的裤子应该都湿透了吧。”银时天真无邪似的说，手指动弹了几下，土方的衣带就散开。“我来给十四郎换衣服嘛。”  
土方当然清楚要是任由银时为所欲为，接下来的展开就不是这样了。他叹了口气，还是松开了手，其实他的心里也在期待接下来发生的事。  
于是银时像掀开便当布似的揭开了土方身上的浴衣。

土方的身体较之半年前相比圆润了不少，身上肌肉看着没那么明显了，乳房胀大了一圈，腹部隆起，四周有暗红色的纹路，从上向下看像是神话传说中祭坛的图案或是魔法阵之类的……  
银时看土方无处不可爱，无处不惹他怜爱，他热爱土方的一切，不论是什么样子的土方在他看来都性感得不行。这样的吸引无关外表，毕竟他是看初见时候一板一眼像台战争机器的土方就有了感觉。  
银时也知道，土方看他也一样。  
两台战争机器，相遇，然后为彼此变得更像人了，且彼此治愈。  
银时低头，虔诚地亲吻土方肚脐部位。  
土方全程看着银时，看着他落下这一吻后星星眼地抬头，自下而上地看着自己，这样的角度令银时看起来无害了许多，一点不像几个小时前才在全联邦面前接受最高等级嘉奖的指挥官，同时也是作为战士。  
银时小心翼翼地把手放在土方肚子上：“真大。”  
“你再说什么傻话。”土方笑出来。  
“很辛苦吧？我好遗憾我没有更早回来……”银时用手指描摹暗红纹路，“长出这些的时候，很难过吧……”  
“还好啦。”其实是难过的，在这时却觉得也没什么了，于是土方这样回答。  
土方是眼看着这些纹路生出来的，它们来自皮肤被撑开时的伤痕，因为身体内部的阵痛甚于表面，土方是没觉得这些有多令他难受的。他在意的是银时怎么看，现在他放心下来。  
银时再一次亲吻了土方的肚子，接着轻轻地吻了上来。银时的吻朝上连绵盖过土方双乳之间的那处平面——土方的乳尖为银时的气息和吻战栗激凸，这吻也盖上了土方的锁骨，顺着颈部线条攀上土方圆润了不少的下巴，最后轻轻地印在土方的双唇上。

令人怀念的气息。  
只一个吻，土方就想要落泪，眼眶和胸口饱胀，泪水迅速聚集，模糊了土方的视线。  
银时的眼睛朝上看，两个人的脸呈一定角度错开，银时的眼睛要低于土方的，银时的眼睛自下而上地挑起目光，同土方的视线接触。  
“哭什么。”银时的嘴唇离开了土方的，他凑上去吮吻舔掉了土方的泪花。  
土方摇了摇头，又被银时吻住。  
许久未见的两个人吻得这么认真，舌尖抵绕绞缠，唇瓣彼此挤压，分泌出来的唾液被两人咽下。破碎的气音和“咕啾咕啾”的水音，愈发粗重的喘息，银时顾忌土方腹中的孩子，上身朝前弓起在两人之间留出足够的空间。土方抬手抓着银时的上臂，银时半解不解的领带尾端时有时无地扫过土方袒露在空气中的上胸，勾带起连绵入骨的痒。  
一吻终了，银时和土方额头抵着额头，注视着彼此，低低地喘息。

“我想舔你的奶子。”银时说。  
“那舔啊。”土方想说的潇洒，实际发出的声音却蚊子似的，他害怕发出太大的声音引来夜班巡视员——土方用这个理由为自己“弱气”的行为开解。  
银时如愿以偿亲到土方饱胀的土方，其上乳尖肿大得跟桑葚似的，红得近乎于黑，仿佛只要挤压吮吸就会有甜美汁液。  
土方感觉到娇嫩、敏感了十倍似的乳尖被银时含在嘴里，被温热顺润的口腔内壁包裹，被他那条灵活的舌头撩动、推挤、按压，吸得啧啧有声。  
房间很安静，心跳声震耳欲聋似的，吮吸的水音大的吓人。  
土方感觉面红耳赤，他的手放在银时后脑勺上，犹豫地扯住几缕卷发，想让银时声音小点。  
银时却在这个时候松开了嘴，土方立即产生出一种意犹未尽的遗憾。  
“有点咸和酸。”银时仰脸冲着土方，吐出一截红艳艳的舌尖，晃了晃。  
土方知道银时在说什么，他有些羞恼了。  
银时却食髓知味似的又贴上去，更热情地吮吸舔弄起来，于是土方没来及说出来的话也就破碎成低低的呻吟……

太、太激烈了❤

土方大小腿肌肉紧绷，脚趾蜷缩起来，手紧扯着银时的头发，恐惧又期待这过于激烈的快感。  
两腿之间爱液汹涌地分泌，来不及被布料吸收的黏滑液体聚集在两腿间，土方稍微挪动一下腿都感觉自己像是坐在水洼里似的，发出微弱的水音。  
银时的手在这时朝着土方两腿之间探过去，半个手掌轻易就被性液打湿，土方感觉到羞恼，银时明白土方的心情安慰似的在他双唇上又印下一个吻，轻轻的，不带情欲色彩。  
与之相反的，银时手上的动作下流至极。  
他抓住土方勃起的性器，直接用土方小穴里满溢出来的性液润滑，覆盖有一层薄茧的掌心和指根把土方跳动的在射精边缘的阴茎包裹住，上下套弄起来。土方的上半身也跟着摇摆晃动起来，沾有浅黄色“类乳汁分泌物”的乳房也晃动出乳波。  
高潮来的如此之快，土方的肉棒一跳一跳地射出两波精液，被他膨大的腹部挡住，另一部分溅射上银时纯白的裤面留下白浊的痕迹。  
不止如此，土方的小穴也高潮了。透明的性液激射而出，温热的液体弄湿了银时的小臂，也彻底把土方的浴衣弄得一塌糊涂，连带着他身下的床面一起。  
土方瘫软无力地仰躺在床头靠枕上，鼻口共用地喘息，好像于波涛上颠簸的小船一样被情潮卷写。他的大腿根部肌肉和小腹肌肉还在生理性地抽搐。  
银时朝后退了一步，温柔地给土方揉腿，理顺抽搐的肌肉缓解土方身体上的压力。

银时的阴茎当然也早就充血膨胀把裤裆顶起一个大包，银时在这样的情景里无师自通地学会了忍耐欲望。  
想要和土方肌肤相亲、更进一步的渴望火焰似的灼烧着他的神经，他却平稳地将土方抱起，把湿透的床单杯子连同土方身上的浴衣一起扯下来卷成一圈：“去洗个澡吧，十四郎。你的卫生间有洗衣机的对吧？”  
土方点了点头。  
银时单手把瘫软无力的土方抱在怀里，把一大团衣物和床上用品塞进洗衣机，凭经验选好了运转模式。洗干净衣物后洗衣机会自行启动烘干模式，这样土方就能处在一个干燥舒适的环境里。

土方腿间挂连的性液滴落在地面上发出响亮的撞击声。  
土方现在已经“佛了”，他平静地被银时抱进浴间，银时先让土方坐在便器盖子上，他把自己的衣服脱下来扔在一边，如果被水打湿，这会给银时的潜出行动造成不必要的麻烦。  
土方不可避免地看了个全程，银时的肌肉随着他的动作鼓起、移动，彼此挤压，银时的身材还是那样富有力量与美感，扑面而来的信息素和荷尔蒙令人窒息。  
土方身下的马桶盖表面迅速变得湿滑。  
令土方遗憾的是，直到银时帮助他完成了全部清洗，银时也规矩地没对他做什么。明明银时胯下那条紫红的庞然大物张牙舞爪如短刀般挺立上翘，几次擦过土方的身体侧边，土方的腿都软了，乳房和阴茎因情潮与渴望再次充血胀起，在银时眼下一览无余，银时却还是不为所动。

帮助土方清洗完身体，漫长的一个小时，洗衣机里的物品也洗好烘干完毕了。  
银时身上的水珠在他给土方擦干身体的过程干掉了一半，土方还是觉得自己像是泡了水的棉花糖，软绵绵得使不出力气。银时一边把土方扣在怀里固定在身上，一边仅凭一只手就完成了铺床铺被子的大工程。  
再次落在干燥的床面上，土方身上盖着他当睡衣穿的浴衣，像是盖着一层薄薄的被子。  
土方的眼睛看向银时胯间：“我可以用手，腿也行。”  
银时舔了舔嘴唇。

这时候窗外天色渐渐明朗，墨蓝变换为浪漫的紫罗兰色。  
尽管屋内的两人无从知晓。

“留给六个小时后的我吧。”最终，银时什么也没做，他重新穿上了衣服，从窗口离开。临别时，还耍帅地送上一个wink，“阿银我已经开始嫉妒六个小时后的自己了。”  
土方失笑，摇了摇头，看银时白色的身影消失在窗台，心里为银时的“拒绝”更感甜蜜。

由于前一天晚上银时来访又被拒，第二天上午，银时抱着花篮再次拜访的时候，现场热闹极了。除了疗养院本来的员工，还有消息灵通的记者。  
银时已经换下了前一天正式无比的白西装，随性地穿着长筒皮靴、皮裤和黑底红边的开胸短袖，肩膀上披着一件外衣，鼻梁上架着一副浮夸的遮挡住半张脸的墨镜。他早料到这样的局面，镇定自若且臭屁地同记者们打招呼，配合地摆出几个定点POSE，之后沐浴着大家祝福的目光走进疗养院。  
有专门的工作人员给银时引路，银时还做作地问了问路，做出认真记下土方所在的楼明和层数的样子。虽然很想目睹联邦将军和他心爱的OMEGA团圆的感人场面，工作人员还是很会读空气地在银时敲门前以工作为由先一步离开。  
银时郑重其事地抱着花篮，敲了几下门，土方打开了门。两人隔着花团锦簇的花盆对视，银时露出一个灿烂笑容：“十四郎！我来见你了！”  
“嗯。”土方应了一声，让出银时进去的空间，紧跟着门再次合上。

花盆被银时放在土方房间自带的阳台上，在那里还有小桌子和摇篮椅，靠近小桌子的另一侧摆着小书柜，银时在上面看见几本传统小说。  
“平时你会在这里看看小说、晒晒太阳、吃些愉悦心情的点心吗？”前一晚银时没有心思看这些，现在，他光明正大地站在土方的房间里，兴致高昂地打开冰箱看里面有什么东西。“蛋黄酱奶油布丁？”银时看着摆满两层格子的布丁们，缓缓回头，“这也不能久放吧，十四郎你多久能吃完？”  
“到明天就能吃完。”土方伸手越过银时取出一颗布丁，“很好吃的，阿银你也吃吃看啊。”  
银时笑得过分热烈，乖巧地接受土方投喂。  
“不喜欢吗？”土方敏锐极了。  
“比起布丁，我更想吃你。”银时黏黏糊糊地贴上土方，伸出了舌头。

蛋黄黄色的布丁从塑料壳里脱出，堆在小碟子上摇摇晃晃，土方又在挤上大量的蛋黄酱。  
银时以一种探究的眼神看这交叠的两堆深黄浅黄。  
土方察觉到银时的困惑，他干脆舀起一勺送到银时嘴边：“吃吃看。”  
银时看看近在咫尺前DUANG DUANG晃动的甜品，又抬眼看向土方，张开嘴，灵活柔软的舌头伸出来滑裹住勺子底端，珍惜地将这一勺蛋黄酱盖布丁送进嘴里，银时的嘴唇闭合，下巴内收，头朝后移动。蛋黄酱也好，布丁也好，都被银时一点不剩地吃掉了。  
土方手上勺子干干净净的，他觉得自己的美食爱好被认可，于是高兴地又挖了一勺。这一勺比前一勺更多。布丁表面光滑湿润，蛋黄酱更是半流体，蛋黄酱要掉不掉的，土方的手却很稳。  
前一勺，银时连咀嚼都没咀嚼就咽下去了，脸上还保持着欣赏的笑容。然而这一勺实在太多了，银时又想到满满两层的布丁和塞满整个柜门格子的蛋黄酱，笑容变得扭曲。  
却还是张嘴了。  
【被那样看着，怎么可能拒绝。】这次银时咀嚼了两下。他看见布丁已经只剩个底了，第二枚布丁被土方拿在手里，封膜被扯开那一响在银时听来堪比是警报。  
【必须要换一种吃法。】  
银时不想拒绝土方，却也受不了这样的鸡蛋炸弹，他是喜欢甜品没错，如果没有蛋黄酱，这样的布丁淋上糖浆他可以一口气吃两层，加上蛋黄酱的布丁对银时却成了噩梦。银时理解不了土方对蛋黄酱的狂热，却也不想令他失望。  
于是银时在第二颗布丁掉在盘子上，和蛋黄酱碰撞接触发出“噗呲”声的同时，起身并按住了土方的手。

银时站了起来，手和土方的交叠扣在桌上，他朝前弓起身体，胸肌挤出甜蜜的沟壑，因动作下滑产生空隙的领口间，混合着银时信息素和洗护用品的热气扑在土方脸上让他幸福到产生类似晕眩的感觉，像是在丰收的季节站在稻田间，天气晴朗，阳光热烈，这个时候吹起一阵风。  
土方被站起来朝自己压低身体凑过来的银时完全笼罩进去，蛋黄酱和布丁混合起来的甜美味道轻易被银时的气息覆盖。随着两人距离无限缩近，土方不住地幻想银时会对他做什么。其实他从昨晚的接触中感受到银时的克制，这让他甜蜜又意犹未尽，他可能更“真刀真枪”的接触。  
银时从土方手里拿走了勺子，也拿起放在桌子上的蛋黄酱。

勺子“噗嗤”一声地挖出一大块布丁，焦糖色的表层前倒后仰地晃动，银时的手也很稳，他把盛着布丁的勺子抬到土方眼前，当着土方的面给勺子上的布丁挤上一大团蛋黄酱。  
蛋黄酱浓稠甜蜜地从一些从布丁自然形成的倾斜角度滑下，砸在盘子边缘。满到快溢出。

银时当着土方的面主动吃下这一勺，全程眼睛紧盯土方，红色的眼睛里全是土方的倒影。  
土方觉得自己也成了一道甜品，现在正被银时用目光享用。

蛋黄酱混合着布丁吃起来挂嗓子，并不是混合物本身，而是那种腻到忧伤的味感。银时咀嚼间感觉自己在干吃黄油。  
这是第三次，银时却吃出了美味。  
银时目光紧盯着土方，一勺一勺，一条一条，半流体的蛋黄酱在布丁上挤挤挨挨，这场景叫令人同时联想起与性爱有关的事。  
土方的脸变得通红，他喉头滚动，大量的唾液分泌出来又被咽下。银时的表演秀让他无心再关注甜品本身，他紧盯着银时因咀嚼动作海浪般扭动翻滚的唇线和不断鼓起的两腮，当银时又咽下一勺蛋黄酱布丁，土方迫不及待地把自己的嘴唇贴上去。  
银时的唇齿间满是蛋黄酱混合着焦糖的甜香味，土方的才亲上去就觉得被粘住似的，难舍难分。  
银时半抬着眼皮不让自己看起来太得意，实则正在心里满脸【计划通】地狂笑不止。  
嘴唇互相推挤，湿滑的舌头从这样的压力间滑进另一方的口腔，舌头纠缠，舌尖滑过舌面侧面，比舌面更敏感的是边缘。似离非离地勾引出情欲的火花。这点痒意将二人的情欲点燃，土方主动追逐银时的舌头，摩擦缠绵，绞缠中大量唾液分泌出来，被搅动得弄得咕啾咕啾声音断断续续，时高时低，同这深吻的激烈程度同步。  
两个人都有接吻经验，却情难自已地吻到缺氧。分开时拉出一条暧昧水丝，断飘中落在土方下巴上。  
银时凑上去亲了一口，鼻息炽热灼人。

土方口鼻并用地呼吸，这个吻甜甜的，土方却有一种舌尖舔铁的错觉。  
银时本人很有温度，当他看着你的时候，你很难假装没察觉。因为银时的视线自带温度，富有穿透力。当他触摸你的时候，你会自然化成一滩水，像是被融化。然而当他进入你，接吻也好，做爱也好，你又觉得他是一柄刀了，直将你剖开，把一切都摆在明面上。  
土方无法抗拒银时对他的吸引，这是第一面他就明白的事。  
银时危险而富有魅力，慵懒又在某些事情上效率极高。土方看过银时曾经的战斗视频，目光很难移开，银时完全是最高效率的杀戮机器，他的每一次出手都必然能达到目的，势无可当、杀意凛然，隔着屏幕都给人如芒在背汗毛直起的惊悚。  
做爱和战斗是两回事，在某些方面又类似。

土方觉得自己是敌人也是战场，在银时面前无力抵抗。他变得如此顺服，一个吻而已，腿间又湿漉漉，性兴奋产生的性液泡得大腿背面黏腻发软。  
这是只存在银时和土方之间的战斗，一方战无不胜，一方溃不成军。  
土方软倒在座椅上，背靠着椅背，头朝上扬起，脖颈毫无保留地暴露在这个凶兽般的男人面前。  
银时像土方渴望的那样亲吻上他的喉咙。  
土方立即发出一声朦胧的垂死般的悲鸣……又或者是呻吟。他的身体迅速变得火热，因情动，信息素也浪潮似的释放出来，起起伏伏，层层叠叠，海绵浪潮似的，银时和土方的信息素在密闭空间内撞击，空气仿佛都被点燃。  
套房的通风管道尽职尽责运作着，过滤芯片将这密闭空间所有会引发其他ALPHA或者OMEGA骚动的信息素拦截。窗户的设计是必须手动才能打开，这是考虑到土方正在孕期的设计，他变得重欲而渴求，初期情潮来的毫无规律，等到后期总结出规律后才可以去公共场合放松。  
这次信息素的狂乱是土方刻意为之。前一晚给了他有恃无恐的自信，又引出他的不满足，他希望一些更实质的事情发生……而不仅仅是浅尝辄止。

银时把桌子推倒一边，桌子上的东西也给他全推到角落。  
现在银时和土方之间没有任何阻隔了。  
银时一只手搭在椅背上，就在土方肩膀上，脖颈边，另一只手按在土方大腿上。手感实在太好，银时捏了两下，他闻见更重的情欲的味道，和土方之间的原始吸引也令他目眩神迷。  
银时嗅觉灵敏，他当然知道发生在土方腿间的“洪水滔天”，他的听觉也很灵敏，甚至能听清土方穴口肌肉翕张发出的闷闷的声响。想也知道把现在已经硬到不行的肉棒塞进那水灵灵的小口里能有多快乐，越是渴望银时却越是能忍耐。  
他要一步步来。

银时贴着土方的脖子，上下滑动，用鼻尖顶蹭，用唇瓣摩挲，隔着薄薄一层头发皮肉，土方喉结滚动和动脉搏动明显到不行。银时享受地深呼吸，把土方血肉气、信息素、汗水和性液的味道全都吸入肺腑。  
土方今天穿的是另一件浴衣，银时轻易就拨开了土方的领口，手顺着衣襟朝下滑，在绳结上挑弄。明明可以轻松解开，银时故意笨拙似的不得其解。土方在里面穿了短袖，是一件简单的白色短袖。银时凑上领口边缘半露不露的锁骨，轻轻地用牙齿沿着啃咬，咬到被布料覆盖的部分，就更多地用舌头，非把那处弄得湿哒哒的。  
土方胸口起伏幅度越来越大，他像是被钉在纸板上的蝴蝶，身体小幅度晃动摇摆，充血挺立的乳头将布料顶起一片。土方希望银时赶紧向下，进入正题，吸一吸他的乳头，舔上那么一舔。微黄的类乳汁分泌物将土方胸口两边弄得湿乎乎的，没等银时亲到那里，就已经狼藉一片。  
银时终于到了土方的胸口，他闻着微腥的类乳液，兴奋得瞳孔竖起，舌头上倒刺根根显现出来，精神体白虎的小部分兽特征在他身上再次出现。  
这是有意为之。  
银时大口含住土方的左乳，他没有具现出兽齿，所以不担心会弄伤土方，他用力地吸着土方的乳房，舌尖灵活地拨弄那颗饱胀的乳珠，孕期的乳珠不似平时小小一点，而是涨得浑圆，银时乐此不彼地用舌面把这颗肉粒碾来压去，又时而用牙齿轻轻啃咬拉扯。  
土方被刺激得跟搁浅的鱼似的前挺后弓，在有限空间内摇摆，银时跟着你进我退的，始终不土方的乳肉从嘴里滑脱，甚至还找着机会变本加厉地逗弄。  
突然，一阵海风似的气味在银时的感知中炸开，湿润微腥，汁水淋淋，射出的精液打在布料上又回冲，还有另一处更隐秘的肉缝间喷射出的激流。这些性液在土方腿间汇聚，流满了半个椅面，淌过边缘，一些直接从缝隙打在地面上，一些在土方小腿或浴衣衣摆上流淌。土方连脚后跟都被淋得湿滑，脚下的拖鞋也泡了水似的。来不及吸收的性液从浴衣下摆上滴落，砸进先一步成型的小水洼，滴滴答答。  
银时松开了嘴，拉远一点距离看土方胸口已经变得半透明的布料，深红色的乳头隔着一层湿漉漉的白布半遮半掩，在乳房和乳头之间，有一点点空间，于是深色的乳晕又变得朦胧。银时觉得这样的效果很好看，他的视线滑向另一边，还没有玩弄就已经变得半透不透、被类乳汁打湿，同样撑起小帐篷的乳房。  
银时凑上去，先伸出舌尖在那被饱胀乳头撑得中空的面料上点了点。由此产生的压迫感很是轻微，土方的乳房却已经变得敏感得不行。还没完全从双重高潮里回过神的土方懒懒地动弹了一下身体，很难说是欲求不满还是避之不及，被汗水和类乳汁打湿的胸口在银时面前晃荡着仿若勾引。银时低沉地笑出声，他张开嘴，模仿小孩吃奶的动作，反复蹂躏这一边的乳肉，口腔里形成的负压还真让土方感受到难以形容的快感，紧接着银时的舌头也加入进去，舌尖反复搔刮那颗可怜巴巴地分泌着液体的乳粒，偶尔银时会换成舌面。那覆盖着倒刺的舌面完整地碾过去一次，隔着衣服却也能产生令土方尖叫的快感。银时听见从头顶上传来的时而高亢时而低沉，呻吟中偶尔有几声高亢尖叫的可爱声音，觉得可爱得不行。  
银时的外套挂在衣架上，现在他只穿着皮裤和露胸短款上衣。他的裆部顶起的帐篷就没下去过，被特意留出余裕的裤子裆部现在紧绷得要炸开似的，隔着一层内裤和一层皮裤，银时的肉棒狰狞地同这股压力反抗，他那肉菇似的龟头膨大被黑色亮面的皮裤衣料勾勒，往下是一段空档，接着是沉甸甸的钝圆，那时银时的弹药库，现在显然火力十足，迫不及待想要射出。  
同身体的本能做对抗，这种体验残酷又甜蜜。到后期，几乎每一个细胞都在冲银时尖叫“还等什么呢！快插入进你的omega然后射满他的生殖腔！把他的穴道也射满！让他满肚子都是你的精液！”……银时还在忍耐。  
他虚着眼睛看完全软倒在座椅上，只要他不留神就会滑到下去的土方，银时露出一个本人都没意识到有多色气的笑容。他笑得嘴角咧得很开，整齐的白牙反射着森然寒光，眼角被肌肉挤压着上翘，眉毛睫毛都被汗水打湿，过于兴奋以至于分泌出生理盐水润湿眼球，那仿佛干涸的红色“活过来了”。

土方被银时抱起来，他的背同银时的胸脯严丝合缝地靠在一起，屁股坐在银时腿上，脚踩着银时的膝盖，腿成M型打开。下半身被性液打湿得彻底的浴衣被银时拉开扔在一边，内裤也被银时扯下来，丢在原本是拜访甜品的桌子上，在浴衣堆起的小山的正上面，全上上下只留一件白色短袖——现在被打得半湿。  
银时不在意屁股下面的凳子湿不湿滑不滑，以及挪动臀部的时候皮裤和椅面摩擦发出的放屁似的声音。他乐意给自己的OMEGA当肉椅子，土方熟软的臀部坐在他的身上被鼓起来的裤裆顶得朝两边打开，湿滑熟软的穴口嵌在上面似的，浅浅地把银时裆间帐篷的帐篷尖儿吞进去。隔着两层衣服，银时都能想象土方的小穴里面湿热紧致每一道褶皱都在吮吸他的感觉。银时多次身体力行去感受过，这种过于真实的幻想是对他的耐性的考验。  
现在，银时的手从土方腿根滑过去，一只手握着土方软下去的阴茎，手指在铃口处摆动、似有若无地摩擦。土方的囊袋软趴趴地堆在腿间，银时的手就放在上面，他清楚感知到土方的睾丸被他手侧挤压得在袋子里滚来滚去挪动的感觉。爱一个人连他的睾丸都能觉得可爱。银时另一只手抓握住土方的阴茎上半部分，龟头正对着掌心，他虚握住用较为柔嫩的掌心围绕着那处反复打转、摩擦，没一会儿，原本低垂着弯下来的阴茎又变得硬挺，被银时垫在手下的囊袋也愈发充盈。  
坐在银时身上的土方仰头靠在银时的肩膀上，他散下来的被汗水打湿的头发遮挡住银时一半的视线，土方的一条手臂从银时脖子后面绕过来，手抓在银时的肩膀上，另一只手则撑放在椅子扶手上。  
银时一只手就能对付土方的阴茎，于是他另一只手朝着更下面、更深处摸去。为此他把脚踩在墙上，靠自身力量支撑起身上的土方，土方被动蜷缩起来，整个人跟虾球似的缩在银时身上，膝盖都差点要挨上肩膀。这样的姿势让土方的下身完全暴露，银时用身体和腿脚搭乘了随他心意自由调节的躺椅，双手被解放出来，一只手持续地给为土方打手枪，另一只手则滑上土方持续淌出蜜液的穴口。  
在会阴和穴口之间，银时的手指从上面滑过去的时候，土方发出了痛苦又快乐的呻吟。那一处过于敏感，仅仅是路过顺带着的一下抚摸，就给予土方灭顶般的刺激。那里现在还是平滑的，再等几个月，那里会出现女性OMEGA独有的性器官——花穴，在土方身体里生长发育至完全个体的新生命也会从那里出来。短时间内，从原本不存在的地方开辟出生命的出口并不容易，甚至很是艰难，同花穴紧邻的菊穴以及之后的穴道连带着也被连绵不断地刺激，这种刺激似痛似痒，又小勾子似的勾带出受虐般的喜悦，呼唤着入侵、扩张、碾压和侵占。  
银时的手指落到了紧缩着的菊穴上，被淫液打得湿透了的穴口肌肉紧缩蠕动，欲拒还迎似的给银时一种土方的小穴在吸他的手指的错觉。银时没急着捅进去，手指就在穴口浅浅地撩拨，想要数清楚表面有多少道褶子似的挨个滑过去，只是一轮，银时的几根手指就变得湿滑，一不小心就容易顺着超中心内陷的褶皱滑进去捅进土方的身体里。  
银时牢牢抱着土方，他硬得发痛，顶起的小帐篷被土方的后腰腰心压在身下，压迫的感觉加深了这在银时神经上弹跳的痛苦，同时又给他快意。银时一边用手撩拨土方的穴口，小心这么快就插进手指，另一边手从土方的阴茎龟头边缘滑到肉柱底端，弹乐器似的捞起土方那变得沉甸甸的囊袋玩弄，推挤着那两颗睾丸在阴囊中间滑动，隔着囊袋碰撞挤压。  
土方不住地在银时身上上下滑动，朝上他的腰心和脊沟两边的肌肉会挤压银时硬的跟根铁棍子似的肉棒，土方的脖子和后脑勺会滑过银时的肩膀，猫绕柱挠痒似的可爱，侧脸颊的肉和耳朵会蹭过银时的，把他身上的味道留在银时身上。朝下，土方的股沟上端和后腰一起再次包裹着银时的肉棒玩摇杆似的朝下压，土方的屁股会重重坐在银时手上，前几次银时都故意把手心平摊，不让土方“不小心”坐进去，臀肉和掌心撞击发出响亮的声音，就好像土方主动被银时打屁股。  
越来越多的性液分泌出来把银时整个手都打湿，“啪叽”“咕啾”水音不断，土方的身体因情潮变得更红，像是把晚霞都穿在了身上，在这个太阳才升起的上午。最后一下，银时曲立起两根手指，土方猝不及防地坐了上去，被这两根半截的手指牢牢钉住，柔软的乳肉撞在留在外面的三根弯曲的手指上立即柔情蜜意地形变将后者包裹起来。土方喉间发出悲鸣似的呻吟，紧接着身体紧绷，下身肌肉抽搐似的抖动起来，喷出的性液把银时几乎整条皮裤都无微不至地浇了个遍，就连墙壁瓷砖上都有些许小液珠撞碎在上面的痕迹。  
半晌，土方才又瘫软下来，鼻口共用、贪婪地呼吸，视野里明明暗暗的白光碎片才散开，他透过单向玻璃看向外面的小半天空，明明大半光线都经过玻璃过滤对人眼无害，就是直视也无妨，土方还是受刺激地流下了眼泪。

银时给土方足够的时间缓过来，他惬意地眯起眼睛，嘴角上扬，隔着智能玻璃沐浴阳光，惬意得像一只趴在树枝间懒洋洋地观察不远处的羚羊或者其他什么的大型猫科动物。  
已经不需要捕猎，银时现在拥抱着他的一切。  
灵敏的听觉叫银时听清土方的喘息，更高处的汗水滴在低处皮肤上，又或者顺着自己的身体滴落在地面上的体液，激越的心跳极有节奏地砰砰作响，银时听着自己的心跳声和土方的交织在一起。  
这是把自己从自杀边缘拉回来的唯一理由。  
这是我的OMEGA。  
这是我的爱人。  
银时闭上了眼睛，视野里并非漆黑一片，而是穿透了眼皮的暖红。  
银时擅长克服并反制任何陷阱，他不畏惧死亡，曾经却一度为“活下去”感到恶心。曾经他想着在最后一场战役辉煌地死去也许正合适他这样“作恶多端”的“战争机器”，在和土方相识之后却不止一次地感受到活下去的美好。

【这是我想与之共度一生的人。】银时把土方抱在身前，不让他滑倒，现在的土方抱起来软软的，汗水和性液被体温蒸腾出被银时的嗅觉细胞感知。  
当银时察觉到土方的呼吸和心跳频率又恢复稳定的时候，他环抱着土方往上提了一下，亲了亲土方湿漉漉的耳朵，一两根也被打湿的发丝黏上他的嘴唇，银时伸出舌尖把它们挪开。土方的汗水也如此令银时着迷。他追着前一秒被自己用舌头顶开的发丝含住土方的一缕头发，吮吸了一下，微苦，此时却叫甜党的银时沉迷。

“我渴望你的一切……身体……心灵……”银时突然开始表白，土方听了也心动不已。  
“十四郎……十四郎……十四郎……”银时一遍遍念着土方的名字，他把嘴凑到土方耳边，黏黏糊糊地呼唤着土方的名字，听得后者一只耳朵要烧着了似的立即变得滚烫，脸也更红了。  
银时的手滑向土方的腿，他搂抱着土方的腿根，将他朝上抬，叫自己鼓起的裆部正好顶在土方股沟的和阴囊囊袋缝隙之间，那处现在还平坦以后会有新的肉缝产生的地方。  
土方被刺激得立即呻吟出声，他被银时捆抱住的两条手臂弹动了几下，手很想抓住什么，最后只反手扯住了银时的短袖下摆。银时劲瘦的腰肢一下露出来。  
银时颠着土方玩似的脚踩着墙壁，身体一下一下晃动起来，鼓囊囊的性器隔着裤子反复摩擦顶弄土方娇嫩又敏感的腿间。土方受不住这样鲜明的刺激，他发出哭泣般的呻吟，腿朝两边滑下，竖坐长凳似的坐在银时身上，这样的姿势没有缓解他遭受的刺激，他甚至更深切地感受到银时的形状、硬度甚至……热度。  
银时此时也是出了一头汗，汗水蜿蜒着淌过他的侧架，顺着脖颈向下，流到半道就干掉的汗水的痕迹被后来的汗水冲刷，终于隐没于大敞的衣领间，又或者是已经湿成一团的土方背后。  
现在土方身上的短袖已经完全湿透，被吸得红肿发胀的乳房透着半透明的衣料色情无比。他用力地呼吸，胸口起起伏伏，膨胀的腹部也跟着起伏，银时小心地把手覆盖上去，不想太过刺激土方。  
银时也不想停止。  
于是他抱着土方转身从阳台离开，进入到卧室。  
被他横抱在怀里的土方湿得彻底，腿间的性液飘落在地面或者银时的裤腿上。

银时小心翼翼地把土方放在床上，上半张床板高抬起来，银时又在后面边询问土方的感受边塞枕头和靠垫，让土方舒舒服服地。  
接着，银时趴在床上，被土方岔开的两条腿夹在中间，银时猫似的弓起甚至，手肘撑着床面，全神贯注地看着土方被摩擦得发红的腿间和于臀肉和床面间半隐半现饥渴地翕张蠕动的小穴。  
“我想舔舔它们……”银时的手指从土方阴囊一直滑到穴口，短短的一段距离，给予土方过电般的刺激，靠近腿根的肌肉抖动着、痉挛似的颤抖，被银时两只大而有力的手抓住，银时就像给抽筋的人揉开筋肉一般为土方服务。  
土方叫出了声……又痒又痛，还有强烈到不讲理的快感，即便是土方，此时理智也融化了、蒸发了，大脑一片混乱，他感觉到白光在眼前炸开，下腹和小穴内的肌肉收缩抖动，又一股热流从他身体里射出，把银时给浇了个满头满脸。  
银时对土方此时的身体敏感程度多了一层认识，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的淫水，又蜷缩起拳头猫一样地蹭掉挂连在额头和眼睫上的精液，银时开玩笑道：“我觉得你的精液射到了我的背上。”  
被土方重重地用两条长而有力的腿夹了一下，尽管此时已经毫无威胁力，只算得上情绪。  
银时再次猫似的弯下腰，猫似的撅起屁股，把脸埋进土方的腿间，热情地伸出舌头……

土方的双手无处安放，他想抓住银时的头发——像之前几次那样，此时膨大的腹部把他挡住，于是他退而求其次地抬手屈肘反手抓住垫在脑后的枕头变，腿软绵绵地并紧夹却被银时宽阔的肩膀和结实的手臂挡在外侧。  
他下身门户大开，上身也是被狠狠玩弄了的样子，汗水、类乳汁分泌物和银时的口水在原本洁白的短袖上洇出色情的水痕，围绕着凸起的胸乳仿佛盛开的欲望之花，半干又重新被打湿的淡黄的边缘就是花朵的边界。

银时的舌尖代替手指细致周到地抚摸土方的腿间，松软表面皱皱巴巴的是土方的囊袋，上面的毛发被银时的唾液打湿又被舌头朝两边梳理成整齐的样子。舌尖钻进囊袋之间形成的空隙间，隔着皮囊玩弄土方的睾丸。也称得上是“猫戏铃铛”，只不过是极其色情的版本。  
接着，银时的舌头朝下落去，先轻后重地来回舔舐囊袋和穴口之间平坦柔嫩的皮肤，他的脑门顶着土方的阴囊，已经射精两次的性器软下来。半弯的阴茎和暴露在外的龟头时不时被银时软翘的发丝扫过，土方离水的鱼似的左右扭动，说不清是到底想避免还是多来几次。  
银时的舌头来回拨弄藏在土方挤成一道深邃的沟的臀部底端那道竖缝。银时不敢随意抬高土方的腿方便自己的“口舌之欲”——这样可能会挤到他们的孩子。所以他就趴在土方热气腾腾的腿间，呼出和吸入的气满是水汽，银时伸长舌调戏那条竖缝，时而上下舔弄，时而出其不意地浅浅地刺进去。  
“咕啾”“啪嗒”的水声越来越像，股间溪流也愈发丰沛。  
土方身下的被褥又被打湿。  
银时的头发被土方的前列腺液甩得满头都是，湿漉漉地耷拉下来，下巴也被股间“花蜜”打湿，两颊和裸露在外的臂膀被自己和土方的汗水弄得水光湿滑，土方的大腿挤挨银时的胳膊，因打滑上下滑动，好似在催促银时更加深入……更加用力……更加狂野。  
这一次银时也是浅尝辄止。  
他从土方腿间退出来，舌头从囊到一直舔到顶端，嘴唇裹着龟头边缘，舌头在口腔内对着更敏感的龟头一通捉弄。  
这一次土方射在了银时嘴里，银时一滴不漏地把它们统统咽下去。  
“多谢款待。”银时故意用色气的那种笑容，确认土方正看着自己的脸，才伸出舌头炫耀似的让土方看他舌面上剩余的那点精液，然后闭嘴咽下去。  
“咕嘟。”

土方的目光疲惫又澎湃着渴望，银时懂他，他也理解银时，知道今天又只能到此为止了，土方发出叹息似的鼻息，视线下滑落在腹部。  
盘腿坐在床尾的银时也饱含感情地看向土方的肚子。

“宝宝哦，快点出生吧。”

脱离了战场和军队事务，银时陪着土方在疗养院。  
离估算的生产期还有三四个月，土方身上孕期症状愈发明显，心情也阴晴不定，经常发呆，好像陷入沉思，又像被过去抓住。  
过去卷土重来，土方经常在梦里再次经历能力有限、无可奈何的事情。除非着陆战，前哨战斗一般都是在太空展开，死在太空里的战士们往往连尸体都找不到。  
土方曾经亲眼目睹过阵亡战士的尸体……不是什么教学片——在军校的确有为锻炼心里承受能力开设的“观片”课程。

那时候，土方所在舰队遭受敌人突袭。  
很常见的战术，然而如果真的能杀掉或者俘虏随军向导，这将会对联邦军造成严重打击。  
跟随后备舰队的哨兵们拼死奋战，用生命争取时间，最后大部队终于赶到，将即将落入敌军的土方保护起来。  
虽然哨兵和向导需要学习的课程大部分不同，土方也是先后经过刀术学习和热兵器学习的，真的面临敌军不要命的人海战术和自杀式袭击时，不管哪样施展起来都捉襟见肘。  
那时候，土方的精神力严重透支。激光武器到了能量即将耗尽的窘境，到了那个时候，这玩意儿就只是一块转头，砸出去就没了。武士刀只用于近战，如果真到了拔出打刀的境地，也就和“绝境”等同。  
军校的教育是每一位向导都是宝藏般的存在，然而战场状况瞬息万变，一旦落入敌手，将会遭遇到重重精神和肉体摧残，旨在摧毁向导的精神防线，进而洗脑向导为敌军所用。因而，如果向导面临被俘虏的境地，最好的办法是立即“玉碎”。

【已经快到拔刀的时候了。】土方的视野出现重影。  
他几乎精疲力竭。  
联邦后备舰和敌军的距离在缩近，在太空中作战的哨兵们已经十不存一。  
这些哨兵们都和土方或多或少的有过交流。土方和他们聊他们的过去和现在。  
战争里，士兵和军官们很少谈论未来。这是一种传统。行动前对着心上人的影像承诺回去以后就告白/结婚/生子，战况焦灼时想着“这次要是胜利的话回去我要……”，诸如此类，种种行为在军人们看来是“招致不详”的旗帜。  
联邦的军人不幻想未来，这会让他们感觉到虚无，进而感受到痛苦。  
共情，是美好却非战争需要的行为。  
土方和士兵们互相了解，就像手足兄弟，联邦的军人们来自各个星球，文化风俗各有差异，这是安全的话题。所以作为向导的土方们会和他的哨兵们席地而坐，聚集的时候大家自觉坐成一个圈，三三两两相处的时候大家并肩坐在一起，就像坐在田埂上、树枝间。  
现在，土方或目睹或耳闻地知晓他的哨兵们战死。  
哨兵们有各自的精神体，多为猛兽，也有一些人的精神体是昆虫、植物。  
哨兵死亡或者重伤濒死的时候感受到的宇宙和在正常时候感受到的完全是两种。前者，哨兵们会自内向外膨胀，皮肤组织破裂，血液脱离人体结成细小血晶，失去水分的肌肉干瘪下去，看起来饱满圆滚滚的脂肪麦浪似的晃动。在某个瞬间之后，脂肪也干瘪了，一切发生的太快，就像打气打爆了的气球，脂肪变灰变黑或是覆盖在肌肉上紧贴着骨头，就像是涂色黑暗的标本，就像经大火烧过的树。离得近的尸体有可能会发生撞击，于是树变作断裂的树枝、主干朝四面八方散开。后者，如果战况激烈，重伤濒死的战士几乎等不到救援，临死的生理引发心理上潜藏的病状，于是他们往往死得不安宁。  
初次经历这些的土方暗自难受了很久，他无法停止去想这些，他的天赋和后天习得的本能让他无法不去和这些惨死在他眼前的哨兵们共情，更何况他们互相了解过。  
有一个说法，不要轻易给动物起名，因为这样你会在它们离你而去的时候感到痛苦。土方所在的那颗联邦主星之一对【名字】有天然的敬畏，他们认为名字会诞生神灵。因而人们说，如果你想吃【某种肉畜的名字】的肉，就不要给它起名字。  
土方在令他窒息的情绪里从记忆角落把这段关于名字的回忆拖拽出来。他切身感受到这样的说法不是没有道理的。对动物如此，对人也是如此。

【但如果连他们的名字都记不住……这样不是太可怜了吗？】

曾经认真记下的那些名字，在这个敏感时期，成了束缚住土方的最短的咒语。  
即使是再短的名字，彼此之间连在一起，也足够织成把土方困在里面的坚不可破般的网兜。


	6. （6）

“做噩梦了吗？”银时轻轻把土方推醒。  
银时睡得一向很轻，有段时间甚至能达到一边做梦一边听清楚现实发生在他身边的动静。

【是白日梦吗？睁眼做白日梦……之类的。】  
当时的银时是那样想的。  
他对梦境之类的一向看得很开，不是说无动于衷，而是旁观者的冷静和麻木。他看着自己的过去，更像是审视，这个银发的成长到黄金时期的身强力健的男人在梦境里旁观那个银发的瘦得跟根豆芽菜似的男孩。尽管看起来脆弱，好像不留神就会拦腰折断然后死去，实际上生命力却很旺盛。

银时侧躺在土方身边，一只手臂曲起手掌撑着脑袋，低垂着眼眸观察在睡梦中挣扎、呓语不断的伴侣。  
土方鬓边头发已经叫汗水打湿，黏在他脸颊上，睡衣领口也被汗水晕出一圈深色的痕迹。

刚从梦魇中脱离出来的土方神情怏怏不乐，他也是侧躺着入睡的，和银时相向而对。  
刚开始的时候两个人都不太习惯被对方的鼻息喷在脸上，现在却已经适应良好，就像幕天席地躺在海岸沙滩上，太阳渐渐落进海平线下，海面上刮来一阵潮湿温暖的海风。  
银时和土方互相倾听对方的呼吸声、心跳声，和偶尔磨牙或者梦话发出来的声响。  
银时睡得很浅，正因为他能够同时兼顾梦境和现实，才偶尔分不清梦境和现实。他旁观过去的自己经历过重重磨难最后成为一个莫得感情的战争机器……虽然是开玩笑， 实际上也是如此。银时的确因经历太多变得麻木，他不愿意去想那些无法撼动的事情，也就在他身边，有人乐意去想去做。  
【……想远了。】银时眨了眨眼睛，和眼睛聚焦像是寻找依凭的土方对上视线，努力用目光传达鼓励和关怀。

土方长出一口气。明明才从梦里面醒来，土方看起来却更加疲倦。  
他的手习惯性地搭在肚子侧面：“银时。”  
“我在。”银时把手覆盖在土方的手上。  
“银时。”土方眨了眨眼睛，从银时的角度来看，土方的睫毛很长，也细，颤悠悠地舞动，像是濒死的蝴蝶。  
“我在，十四郎。”银时想凑过去亲一下土方，土方却比银时更快。  
这个黑色长发的男人抬高脑袋，脖颈支撑着，像是于悬崖峭壁上斜出的一道松枝。  
土方也想让银时亲亲自己，他现在太冷了，心口像开了个洞，无数曾经和他有过接触的亡灵在里面穿梭。他的体温仿佛在流逝，手脚冰凉。他就在躺在这里，对面是热乎乎持续不断朝外散发热量的银时，却觉得仿佛要冻毙。  
银时像土方期望的那样亲上他的嘴唇，然后是鼻尖，然后是鼻梁，接下来是眉间，最后是头领。  
土方正好对着银时的锁骨和滚动的喉结，他听见银时的声音从头顶传来。  
“我就在这里。”  
“不管你呼唤我多少次，我都会回答你：我在这里。”  
银时呼吸间喷吐出的热气打在土方脑袋顶上热乎乎的，土方安心地松懈力气让头放在枕头上。

从自己的情绪里挣脱出来后，土方立即意识到银时身上存在的问题。  
“银时你是一直没睡吗？”土方问。  
“怎么会？”银时也调整姿势，自己枕着自己的胳膊，笑眯眯地冲土方说，“阿银我是听见十四郎在向我求救啊——在梦里面就听见了。”  
土方有些甜蜜又羞涩地笑了笑，却没叫银时的甜言蜜语糊弄过去，他的手握住银时的，银时的手比他的大一点，掌心干燥火热，土方自己的则潮湿微凉。银时反握住土方的手，用自己的手掌把土方的包裹在里面。  
“你也无法安心吧，就好像从来没从战争里走出来。”土方问，“银时你的梦境里都是些什么内容呢？”  
“那可就多了~”银时态度轻松随意，每一根汗毛都在朝外喊着他没有问题，因此也不避讳跟土方讲他的梦。“在地星的事啊，进军校后的事啊~之类的。战争有什么好回忆的呢？如果说我真的从战争里获得了什么——”故意卖关子顿了一下，银时发现土方听得很认真，于是收敛起脸上浮夸的笑容，变得温柔、专注起来，“就是你啦。十四郎。”  
“阿银我啊，从来不觉得靠剥夺侵占别人的东西获得的荣誉是值得炫耀的。只是……因为肆意妄为的星际海盗而产生的悲剧实在太多了。如果能有一种规则，大家都去遵循，又一直可靠的武装力量，来保护规则运转和遵循规则生活的人……就太好了。”  
土方听银时说话，后者的语言和表情都让他明白银时对此刻所说的话的态度是真诚的。然而到底曾经在精神层面那样水乳交融过，土方感受到银时的悲伤。这种悲伤存在感并不强烈，就像丢在路边最小数额的钱币，面值小、大小也小，很容易就被忽视过去。  
然而就像银时感知得出土方的悲伤，土方也感受得到银时的。  
眼下，这两个悲伤的人面上笑得很释然，在悲伤的同时他们也感到安宁的幸福。

银时和土方之间的距离无限缩近，两个人身体刻意拉出距离，像是“人”字。一个人的唇挨上另一个人的。他们彼此挤压摩擦挤压唇瓣，不带情欲地，从唇缝间流出的唾液还是打湿了两张嘴的嘴唇。先是银时主动伸出舌头，土方也立即给出回应，两个人模仿蛇吐信子地突出舌尖在外面你来我往地勾引、触碰进而纠缠。唇缝开启得越来越大，两条贪婪的蛇钻进对方的口腔，在潮热的口腔间舞动痴缠，口水因而分泌得愈发丰沛，两个人的唇瓣变得水光润亮，都在吞咽。  
银时手撑着背面，处在高位地抱着土方的脑袋亲吻，他有意控制节奏不要太过热烈，同时手指还穿梭于土方微湿的发间，轻柔地进行安抚。  
一吻终了。  
两个人恋恋不舍地分开。  
土方眼睛朝上看，黑暗中，那两只红眸的眼睛闪烁着微光。就像神话鬼怪传说里，站在漆黑旷野里朝天仰望，痴迷于红月，最终被妖魔带走再也没回到村庄里的孩子。  
土方从银时的双眼里感受到灵魂层面的吸引和震颤。他被银时抚摸、安抚，就像被触碰到灵魂。

开始的时候，一周里面只有三四天土方睡不好。银时每次都能及时醒来，对土方进行安抚。  
到后来，几乎每天，土方都无法安然入睡，在梦里也是不断重现他经历的事。他从旁观者角度审视自己的前半生，太多当时没来得及细想的事情反复重放，细枝末节的地方在土方面前被放大无数倍，就想显微镜下的根须末端，每个细胞都纤毫毕现。  
清醒的时候，土方的交流欲也不强烈。  
整整一层都是属于土方的，作为一个成年人一天的活动范围来说，这一层楼也只是方寸之地。又由于仿生态系统做的太好了，想要感受不同气候和地理环境，只要去相应的房间就好了，里面的空间投影让进入其中的人以为一望无际，投影中，又会在房间边界的地方设置无论如何不应该攀越的障碍，透过这些做成石缝、枝杈、安全警示边界线等等形式的障碍，银时和土方可以看见“更远方”的风景。  
明明还在房间里，却仿佛拥抱一整个新世界。

时和土方交流更多地发生在午夜时分。  
那时候屋内外都很安静。  
他们有时候会选择星空的投影，有时会选密林树盖。投影仪还能模仿气味，如果闭上眼睛去感受，好像身临其境，只除了声音。  
太过安静。  
过度的安静把每一个声响都放大。  
呼吸声，心跳声，吞咽声，甚至毛发掉落背面的声音。  
银时刚开始还会去找声音发出的位置，土方对此已经习以为常，他包容又沉默地看着银时举起最后寻找到的结果：生长于不同部位的毛发。  
“如果连声音都做出来，那就太过逼真。”土方解释，“院方得区分出真实和虚幻的边界。激素分泌水平的变化影响情绪，一些之前没有的恐惧症状可能会产生，就比如深海恐惧、森林恐惧……尽管在其他时候，森林和海涛声会让人放松身心。”  
银时似懂非懂地点点头。  
尽管无法感同身受，银时也知道土方在度过一个艰难的时期。  
银时关心土方身上发生的每一件事，却忧虑地观察到土方被梦魇困扰愈发沉醉其中分不清梦境（过去）和现实。

又是一天晚间。  
银时和土方互道晚安，几个小时之后，又前后惊醒。

银时眨了眨眼睛，抬手揉掉糊在睫毛上的分泌物，视线清明之后，却发现土方看自己的眼神带着惊恐和压抑。就像在看一个陌生人和他躺在床上似的——其中的惊骇就是这个意思。银时立即被那样的眼神刺伤。

“十四郎……？”银时轻声确认。  
“……”土方迟迟未回话，毫无疑问地，视野范围内只有银时一人，土方却像是看着其他人……至少不是此刻的银时。

这样的沉默持续了大约半分钟。  
银时已经开始担心土方被之前持续时间过长的抑郁情绪影响分裂出新人格或者失忆了，一边想要联系疗养院没有精神科医生能帮上忙，一边又在内心排演怎么向土方介绍他。  
回想起两个人的初见，的确有不忍直视的地方。【要是能再来一次重新开始也不错。】银时这样想。

“银时……”土方喊出了银时的名字，就想拧动最后一圈钥匙，土方回想起现在的状况。他的眼神又逐渐柔软下来，注视着银时的眼神虽然忧郁也包含爱意和信任，这是同之前绝不相同的眼神。  
银时目睹了土方的转变，冥冥之中他好像明白了什么——  
“这次你梦见了我和你初见的时候吗？十四郎？”银时有点心虚。  
“嗯。”土方勾了勾嘴角，“那时候的你真是个混蛋。”  
“要是能重来，阿银我一定努力忍耐！”银时回想起那时的自己，完全就是一个急色又不听人话的混蛋，感情还没深入，颓丧地抱着“反正只要达到目的就好，反正你之所以来不也是为了代表联邦政府那些混蛋驱使我嘛”的想法，本来想徐徐图之，却一步步地做得愈发过分。  
对视着的两人不约而同干笑了几声。

土方看着银时，看后者略微深陷的眼窝和眼下青色，看他那双变得柔软的红眸，看他略微上扬的眼尾与乱糟糟的头发。他知道这段时间银时也休息得不好，因为他。  
哨兵和向导对彼此都有更直观的感受和影响。土方不知道银时如何感受自己，在他的感知里，自己就像躺在一条大河边，面朝月光背靠微湿的河岸，听河水奔腾，浪花彼此推挤、击打得粉碎的声音只是更深处暗流的最直观的显现。  
习惯了压抑隐藏情绪里面不愉快的部分也好，担心土方担心也好，和土方重聚后的银时看起来“太正常”，同初见时任性的样子相比，像是一下从不成熟的青年成长为可以为自己的OMEGA撑起整片天空的男人。  
就是此时，银时也在沉默而温情地试图通过目光传递对土方的支持。  
土方看着这样的银时，心里柔软一片，眼睛也酸胀得想分泌出泪水湿润眼眶。

土方的确梦到了自己和银时初遇的场景，那时他是背负联邦政府任命的向导，银时是等待被唤醒的绝杀兵器。土方正是那枚钥匙。  
向导军校教导了土方他们能考虑到的任何场景，一场无预兆的热烈性爱也在其中。极少部分的哨兵和向导匹配度极高，联邦学者给这样的现象起名“天命”。  
银时和土方正巧互为“天命”。  
两个心灵干涸、外表看起来威风凛凛的军人，在精神桥梁搭建成功的同时，立即被不讲道理的爱欲烈火吞噬。土方选择压抑，银时选择放纵，于是土方半推半就地顺从……  
只是一次性交。  
不过是第一次性交。  
两个人谁也没申明这件事，却好像做过千百次那样契合、熟练。  
生命会自己找到出口，入口也是。  
银时掀起的性爱狂潮粗暴又有力，好似捣碎土方的肉体又震荡开精神……令人震惊又理所当然地，土方在第一次性爱里就被干得生殖腔下坠——身体认为最佳受孕时机已经来临。尽管那时不论是银时还是土方都对此不做期待。于是做完之后，土方做了避孕补救措施。  
那时银时懒洋洋地岔开腿坐在床边，手肘撑着膝盖，侧过身体看土方的一举一动，眉眼间多了丝温情。  
“最佳避孕期是几个小时？”  
“72小时。”土方看了眼银时。  
“这样啊。”银时赤脚踩在地上，“那现在做好措施了，再来一次怎么样？”

“现在每天晚上我都会做梦。”土方说，抬手巴拉了几下银时的刘海，不让它戳进眼睛。“有时候是和你我有关的事，有时候是更早的行军时期，也有在军校……还有在乡下的时候。”  
“最近啊……我越来越分不清梦境和现实。有时候我醒了，一时间分不清究竟是入睡后从梦境中醒来还是脱离梦境在现实里醒来。”  
这件事银时也隐隐感觉得到。  
土方接着说下去：“最近的梦里，总是有你啊，银时。无论现实和梦境，你总是在我身边……之前，我梦见我们初见。所以醒来不知道是在梦里面睡一觉醒来还是真的醒过来。”  
银时知道了这是土方担心之前陌生的眼神伤到他的心做出的解释，尽管在土方解释之前，银时已经想到了这点并给土方的行为做了开脱，从土方嘴里听到这些话，他还是感动了。  
银时吻了吻土方，贴着土方的耳廓，翘起的唇角正好蹭到土方的颌线：“那就让阿银我来让你分清梦境和现实吧。”

银时亲吻上土方的下巴，鼻息打在土方下唇上。土方嘴唇一颤，心也跟着颤动。  
没有伸舌头，银时只是用唇瓣唇边摩挲，在上面打转。银时的脸和土方错开一定角度，亲吻土方的下巴的时候，银时抬眼自下而上地把目光飞上去温柔地撞进土方眼中，没有侵略性，只有无限温存和爱意。  
“现在亲你的银时……是真实存在的。”银时朝下移动，唇尖似有若无地触碰着土方，沿着弯曲起伏的颈线。“不要害怕啊，十四郎。”银时的眼神里多了点狡黠，“接下来，阿银我也会很温柔。”

总是银时主动感知抚慰土方，这一次土方终于看见银时当着自己的面宽衣解带，把他那件柔软的草莓睡衣脱下来扔在床脚。  
先是上衣，银时的身体还是那样矫健极富力量的美感。投影的出来的星光朦胧，流淌在银时赤裸的上半身，莫名的晃人眼睛。灯光在银时发梢间跳跃，水珠似的溅落在肩角、颈窝和一直延伸隐没在裤腰下面的腹肌侧沟。  
土方无法控制自己不去看银时。  
他的目光牢牢黏在银时身上，裤腰被拉开，挤在一起的褶皱被银时大拇指撑起拉得平展，裤腰和下腹之间是朦胧暧昧的黑暗，土方从里面看见些许短而聚集的银白毛发。裤腰被拉至腿跟，银时没有故意和土方卖关子，实际上他也忍耐的很辛苦。今天的梦是一个引子，银时决心让土方知道现在的自己有多温柔——用他的实际行动。  
银时的内裤款式是白色基础款。非勃起状态的阴茎沉甸甸地被裤裆布料包起来，龟头部分和底部阴囊吧内裤撑出一个色情的形状，两侧靠近腿跟和腹沟的地方有空档。银时的平衡感极好，他保持着双膝跪在床面的姿势完成了把睡裤从腿上脱下来的动作。  
土方被银时闹出的动静在床上颠了两下，极轻地，不会影响腹中胎儿。因为银时的核心和四肢力量实在是太好了，他对自己肢体的掌握几乎精细到每一根肌肉纤维，力的收和放都极有分寸。  
内裤还没有脱下来。  
银时手脚并用地蹭到土方面前，实际上也只是一次伸展和收缩的距离，脱掉了大部分衣服的银时就像是一只大猫。现在他轻轻巧巧地蹲在床头，土方的头部旁边，脚则不在意地踩在自己的枕头上。  
土方被扑面而来的雄性气息与微弱却在此时极为鲜明的信息素刺激得一下“热泪盈眶”——不是说很辣眼睛，而是一种“久旱逢甘霖”的渴望。土方当然知道银时为了自己身体考虑做出的自我约束和退让。相聚以来，银时总是在服侍土方的欲望的角色定位上，他总是衣冠整整，头发一乱不乱——亦为乱无可乱，轻易就能让土方高潮迭起，身下一片泥泞，激射出的爱液打湿彼此的衣服，射出的精液总是打在银时身上——后来土方知道了这是银时有意为之。  
“打在其他地方就太浪费了嘛。”银时舔了舔手腕，故意伸出灵活的红舌把粘在袖口的精液刮下来，从腕部一直舔到指根缝隙。  
那模样，真是令人欲火焚身的性感。  
土方觉得隐秘之处肌肉又开始抽搐，柔软的软肉朝内收缩推挤，寂寞地吞噬着幻想中的肉棒，银时的肉棒。  
现在，那雄伟巨物就凑在土方脸边。  
银时两条腿岔开蹲立在床头，结实紧致的腿部肌肉拉伸挤压着，随心所欲又刀劈斧砍似的线条走向，上面还分布着或深或浅的疤痕——土方亲手感触过。银时的两只手别再推后面，手指撑着床面。手和脚凑在一起，像是可以展示炫耀尾（肌）羽（肉）的孔雀，从腿部肌肉到腹部肌肉到两大块胸肌再到坚实得能够把一个联邦扛在肩头的肩膀。不用看，土方就能想象银时背部紧缩挨挤排列紧密性感的背肌肉群。  
“想舔一舔吗？”银时居高临下地问，脸上的笑容色气而肉欲。  
即便只是调情，这样的姿势给土方一种被统治支配的压力，神奇的是这种压力叫土方感到放松。  
作为回应，土方伸出了舌头。

唾液把棉质内裤裤裆部分濡湿。  
土方没有拉下最后一层遮挡，银时也没有。  
土方隔着这层布料抚慰银时的阴茎，从顶端龟头开始。要找准位置太容易了，银时的性器把内裤撑的鼓鼓嚢南，龟头抵着透气的棉布，生生把那一处撑得更轻薄而透气。土方的舌尖准确地碰触到那一点，顺着冠沟滑动。银时深沉而响的喘息声从土方头顶上传来。  
受到反馈鼓励的土方把嘴张成一个圆形，把银时的龟头连同布料一起包裹住，舌尖围绕着那隐约的一处凹陷点来回扫动，银时深呼吸，胸口起伏带动腹部肌肉伸缩舒张，垫在脚后跟上的臀大肌也跟着收缩。那处太过敏感，只是舔了几下，就让银时感受到莫大的快乐。土方的一只手扶在银时大腿内侧，当然感受到了银时肌肉的抖动，最直观的感受还是阴茎。现在银时的阴茎半勃起来，裤裆被顶得更高，唾液混合着前列腺液一起将帐篷顶端打湿得彻底。薄薄的布料黏在银时膨大的龟头上。土方的嘴唇紧紧箍住蘑菇似的顶端，左右晃动头部，帐篷表面拧拉出螺旋似的褶皱。龟头敏感，再柔软的棉布被打湿紧贴在上面又拧又转的也会产生刺激，眼下，这微妙的痛感成了助兴的快感。银时的腿根肌肉跳跃着鼓动着，筋硌着土方的手。土方的手扶在上面，就像是握住了银时的心。  
银时现在也的确无暇顾及其他，他全部的感知和心思都放在自己的下身，和土方相连的那部分，那磨人的肉菇头上。  
肉茎表面血管勃动得要脱离出来似的，阴囊很快也要进入“丰收的季节”，蓄满在那处的精液迫不及待地要通过生命的出口喷薄，控制主动权的脑却忍耐着这一切。快感积攒得太容易，来势汹汹的情潮恨不得把银时打翻溺毙在里卖你，银时伸长脖子，睁大眼睛瞪视投影出静谧夜空的天花板，星光并不明亮，朦胧得比夏日的萤火虫屁股灯还不如。银时觉得就是现在在自己视野里反复炸裂、在失修显示屏表面闪动似的白光都比“星光”更耀眼。  
三分钟不到，银时就已经进入了蓄势待发随时都能射精的状态。又因为某种意气，银时不愿意这样快地射精，他享受忍耐住重重叠叠的快感、自己在土方床上、老二在土方嘴里的快感。  
这快感如此鲜明而强烈，几乎能逼得人发疯。

土方一边吮吸着银时的龟头，一边用扶着银时大腿的那只手朝上攀爬，指头仿佛是腕足，踩在银时的大腿表面“一步一个坑”地顺着绷紧突出的肌肉曲线朝上游走。银时的肌肉紧实又富有弹性，手指按在上面像是用全力才能按出一个小坑的硬橡胶块，土方很是迷恋这种触感——以他之前的身体素质，肌肉绷紧也会有这种紧绷感，现在却只有在银时身上才能感受到。  
终于，土方够着了银时的内裤裤腰，他的手指情色地从缝隙塞进去，把几乎紧贴着腰腹的裤腰拉开，然后揭幕似的一点点够着它把它拉低。在此期间，土方的嘴仍旧紧含着银时的龟头，他用力的吮吸，脸颊微微凹陷，像是非要从里面炸出什么榨出什么汁液。与之对应的，此时的银时变得格外吝啬，他偏不要这样容易就射精。至少……不应该在这团皱皱巴巴的布片后。  
裤腰拉低至腹沟近乎底端的位置，土方松开了嘴，潮湿又狼藉一片的内裤终于被从涨粗勃动的那根肉柱上揭下来。阴茎在空中晃动着，顶部持续分泌出透明的性液，拉出飘摇易断的细线，狰狞的肉棒几次要戳在土方脸上。此时的土方把银时的一边大腿当枕头似的把脑袋靠在上面，脸上醉红一片。  
土方懒洋洋地又吐出舌尖，熟红的软舌在半空就自发卷起一个勾人的弧度，头也抬起来，换了一只手撑在银时的大腿上，土方还是侧躺着，只有头和肩颈部抬起，软舌卷起紫红色的狰狞肉棒，舌底柔软的血管靠在肉茎表面要爆裂开似的经络上。不是用的舌面，这样的姿势更难，从视觉审美上来说却更刺激。起码银时看着那一截搭在自己肉棒上的舌头，要多花一分力气去抑制住射精的冲动。  
土方的舌头并不重，搭在银时刺刀似的翘起的肉棒上也才压低一点，土方就想舔一个快要化掉的甜筒，从中段朝上一直舔到顶端。当银时的龟头再次被土方温热柔软的口腔包裹时，进入的瞬间，银时产生莫大的满足。  
【是了，就是这里。】  
土方的舌头围着冠沟扫动了几下，舌面有意无意地蹭过龟头侧面，然后，土方凑得更近，银时也配合着变换角度方便性器正对准土方的嘴巴。土方的舌头垫着银时的阴茎下端，嘴唇朝内包裹住牙齿，尽可能地放松口腔和喉头，让银时的肉茎进入到更深处。敏感的龟头划过口腔上壁、软腭，顶起扁桃体，进入到更深邃紧致的腔口。事已至此，轻微的挤压就足够印的银时灵魂战栗，过电似的快感噼里啪啦顺着尾椎骨一直升起刀大脑，炸出大片快乐以至于头晕目眩的烟花。  
银时射在土方嘴里。  
精液顺滑地流入土方胃袋。  
精液一滴都没浪费，以另一种方式进入到土方身体里。  
银时沉浸在久违的莫大欢愉和满足种，土方也是如此。像他这样处在孕期的OMEGA不能感受插入式性爱，口交或者其他方式的性爱还是可以的，银时却好像一下遗忘掉这些“小花样”一样。银时拥抱土方，抚慰土方，亲吻土方任何一处肌肤，却不让土方含住他的。他好像突然成了全联邦最保守的人，只有拥抱或者紧贴着睡觉的时候，土方才能隐隐约约地同银时的性器接触。土方要怀疑这是银时对他的捉弄了，只是想到银时也不会好受，就堵着气看谁先“认输”。  
现在，两个人都“输了”，双方却享受着胜利的快乐。  
土方恋恋不舍地松口，让银时软下来的阴茎从嘴里滑出去。  
银时则好像“突然开了窍”似的，眸光闪烁地建议：“接下来换腿来试一下怎么样？”

土方自然是答应了。  
之前土方也背对着银时睡过，往往睡着睡着两个人就贴在一起了。土方的臀部嵌在银时放松身体时腿和小腹自然形成的夹角里，银时的阴茎就隔着睡裤似有若无地顶在土方臀沟和大腿之间的缝隙。要说顶人吧，心理的感知将这一点点触感放大到无数倍成把整个身体烧得火热的火海，土方越是不去在意越是敏锐到极点地感知任何细微的碰触。银时睡得倒快，快得令土方牙痒痒。有时候，土方会想怎么会有ALPHA在这种情形下还睡得着，想到气急败坏回头去看却正好撞进银时血红的眼波里时，土方恨不得一口咬死他。  
这种不言说的拉锯结束在今晚。  
土方靠着银时给他堆起来的靠枕上，双腿并起蜷曲着。银时怕土方劳累受罪，他以一种预备起跑的姿势停在土方并起的小腿前。和以往情况不同，现在是土方衣着整齐，浴衣下摆朝两侧散开，露出曲线漂亮的小腿。修养期间积蓄的脂肪令这对小腿较之前更可爱丰软，银时把半软的肉棒靠在上面，就着半干的唾液和前列腺液上下摩擦起来。  
银时两条胳膊一左一右地支在土方腿侧，手握拳抵在床上，脚掌前部抵着床面，腿像青蛙那样曲起，小腿和大腿乃至核心肌肉群都紧缩着，肩膀朝前压低，头低垂着，从土方的角度能看见银时的鼻梁和晃动的脸颊肉。如果不看银时全身赤裸，如果不看他昂扬的不断在土方小腿腿面与腿缝间摩擦的性器，看银时那一本正经的模样，还以为他在进行什么特别的健身。  
这样的姿势方便的是土方，累的只有银时。土方只需要控制两条腿并拢并曲起到适合银时摩擦自慰的角度就可以了。  
银时的龟头子啊土方逐渐变得湿滑的腿缝间戳来戳去，“咕啾咕啾”的细小水声不断。  
也许是太久没锻炼，土方很快觉得两条腿变得酸软，只不过是成熟自己的ALPHA性器戳弄摩擦，原本规矩并拢的腿就像在锅里逐渐煮的软熟的面条一样发软无力，跟随银时的节奏晃动了起来，腿缝不知不觉间扩大，又一下，这次银时的肉棒像是劈开柴木的斧子狠狠凿进土方的腿缝，一次就穿透，银时的肉棒经过腿肉的挤压摩擦获得莫大快感，尽头却不是更舒服的密地，而是空空如也的小腿背面和大腿底面之间的三角空地。  
这次，银时放纵自己射了出来，他的精液打在土方的浴衣内侧布面上，也打在土方光裸炽热的腿跟和挤在一起的臀肉底端。  
被情潮冲荡得心身激荡的土方体表温度热得像是发烧，正所谓情热。射出体外的精液打在上面显得微凉黏腻，受重力吸引顺着腿跟曲线朝下滑落，一路黏黏糊糊的挂连感带起的微痒一直痒进土方的心里。土方先是又并紧双腿，复又朝两边展开，像是迎上花期的成熟的花，柔软滑腻的花瓣徐徐打开，露出娇柔的花蕊。

银时的膝盖终于落地，紧贴着银时膝盖内侧的是土方的双脚。  
土方的双腿朝外敞开，呈“<>”形状，银时顺势朝前倒去。银时不在意挂连在土方浴衣上的源自他自己的精液，大猫此时变成了鸵鸟，他敏捷迅速地就着朝前趴倒的姿势钻进土方浴衣下摆中。土方的浴衣被银时这一折腾弄得更散开，银时卷翘的银毛从腰带下侧左右衽之间的缝隙钻出。  
土方的双腿之间，无限接近阴部的地方，被银时的脑袋顶起一个小山似的弧度。银时不在意腿间浓郁的性味和潮湿闷热的空气，他闭着眼睛去感受。在这个位置，银时能听见很多动静，包括土方腹中未完全成熟的胎儿和母体连接处体液交换流动的声音，土方大腿动脉里面血液被泵挤波波流动的声音。  
银时的头发搔得土方敏感的腿内侧肌肤痒痒的，土方能移动的范围又实在有限，再朝外打开已经到了极限，朝内反而会更加贴近银时的头发。银时钻进去了已经有一分钟了，在此期间没有任何动静，土方甚至怀疑银时睡着了。  
“喂？”土方出声。  
“醒着呢~”银时领会到土方这一声呼唤的意图，他的声音从土方双腿间闷闷地传出来。

浴衣之下，原本就朦胧的灯光经浴衣布料一筛，到银时这里可以忽略不计。  
黑暗中，银时听着种种液体流动的声音，闻着最为浓烈的土方的味道——更不用说里面还掺杂着自己的。银时喜欢闻沾混进自己气味的土方的味道。之前不过突发奇想，本来想钻进来趁势进行一番激烈的唇舌运动，等到被这片潮湿声音繁杂的黑暗笼罩，银时突然觉得安心，就像回到母胎里。  
“我们的宝宝也会像我现在这样安心吗？”银时的声音模模糊糊地传进土方耳朵里，后者一愣，“阿银我在母胎里的时候，感受和现在的一样吗？”  
“……啊，真想知道啊。”嘴上说着这样的话，实际上把这话说出口的瞬间，银时就已经对此不在意了。  
在土方思考起这个问题，组织语言预备回答的时候，银时脸贴的更近，他的舌尖灵活地扒开土方的兜裆裤包裹着阴户的那部分边缘，有力地将它扒到一边，舌头重重地抵在那道微妙内陷的凹处，找准位置后抵着那里用力地贴紧上下滑动起来。银时的鼻子也钻进去，上面就是土方沉甸甸的阴囊，土方的性器也处于勃起状态，这把兜裆裤撑得更紧绷，中间却也因此产生更大的空荡。银时脸上别着土方兜裆裤的一侧，把它顶到一侧去，让后者双腿之间的隐秘之处毫无保留地暴露出来。  
【味道更浓郁了……】银时心想。  
土方因为银时大胆的举动紧紧揪住床单，前后摇摆着上身，腿朝中间并拢想要夹紧——却被银时的无情大手扒开。  
银时反复舔弄着那处原本平坦的私处娇嫩皮肤，产生的快感、痒感、痛感交织着冲荡土方心神。土方感觉自己就是一只汹涌浪涛间飘摇无助的小帆船。  
帆船，前进也好，后退也好，都是靠天气和风力，不以船主的意志为转移。  
一如土方现在的感受。  
而银时，就是土方的风。

不是阴茎也不是小穴，银时的舌头在这两处之间【暂时还光滑平整】的皮肤上反复舔舐滑动。  
土方为银时这样的举动给刺激到不行，小腹肌肉紧缩带动得上面柔软的脂肪层晃动，他深呼吸又颤动着吐气，饱满丰腴的胸口晃动，乳房布丁似的抖动，其上两点深红的乳头颤颤悠悠地在浴衣内面上磨蹭。土方难耐地想要夹紧腿却被银时无情地把控朝两边推开，现在他的身体无保留地朝银时打开。  
恍惚间，土方想起银时前段时间对生理科学书籍格外有兴趣，那时候他还感觉到甜蜜，到现在好像才明白银时在打什么主意。  
银时在安全的范围内为所欲为，为了土方的安危他愿意压抑自己对土方的渴望，直到他摸清了激情安全的边界。  
热的让土方难耐、仿佛能将皮肤如巧克力般舔化的舌头反复蹂躏着那一处的肌肤。土方的阴茎颤颤巍巍地立起来把浴衣顶起一个微妙的弧度，那是一个小尖顶，顶端的布料上暗色的痕迹在扩散……后穴也不住地蠕动着、翕张着，寂寞地只能吞到空气，一点点空气让甬道蠕动得更剧烈，肉壁层层叠叠推挤着，透明的性液挂在小穴口。温热黏滑的液体滑过土方的臀尖。  
此前无数次来自银时的侍奉喂饱了土方的身体却又将他勾引得心痒难耐，此刻，土方的身体和心灵一同饥渴地期盼那最为原始的入侵，土方的小穴朝银时打开，如果这时候银时把肉棒对准土方的小穴，一定会为它的热情吃惊。  
然而银时却还是在舔……舔舐的范围局限在那小小一块里，就像神话故事里企图搬开大山的农夫。土方身前身后都已经濡湿一片，双腿之间被银时的唾液和吐息间的水汽打湿得彻底，恍惚间，土方以为自己身下第三个入口也为银时的热情感动而开启……  
银时的鼻子十分灵敏，他当然能察觉到土方愈发情动的身体和空气里越来越浓的性激素，实际上他的肉棒早就硬的不行，短刀似的支棱在腿间，恨不得把他的睡裤给顶开，小腹前的睡裤裤边已经被顶拉出空隙。之前的忍耐给了银时信心，之后认真学习的孕期知识给了银时理论方面的自信，现在他决定实践。

打湿紧贴在土方身上的浴衣被银时小心翼翼地解开，银时先是谨慎地看了眼土方的表情和膨大的腹部，托着土方的后腰把他抬起垫在柔软的枕头上，不高也不低，正好把土方的下身暴露给银时。  
土方两条长腿朝两边弯曲地打开，脚本紧绷脚趾蜷缩地抵着柔软被面。  
银时在土方两腿间把睡裤脱下来随手往后一丢，印着草莓图案的睡裤飘然落到床沿，一半挂在床上一半垂下去，被打湿的裆部呈现一种微妙的状态，上面浓烈的性液腥味刺激土方的感官。  
土方无法不去看银时腿间昂扬挺立的狰狞性器，它看着是那样粗长，土方甚至怀疑记忆里自己的身体一次次将它接纳的场景是否真实……毕竟它看起来太大了。  
然而……  
两个人的视线不约而同落到土方腹部。在这里孕育着二人性爱行为的结晶，等ta发育成熟就会从土方身体里脱离出来，虽然需要经历的是一条崭新的通道，过程却不会比肉棒捅进土方小穴更轻松。  
银时的手摸香土方的大腿，手指在上面按出柔软的肉窝，他轻松就把土方的腿朝上抬起朝两边推开，为之后的行为腾出空间。鹅蛋似的龟头抵上土方湿漉漉的穴口，只是轻轻在上面滑动摩擦、似有若无地戳弄了几下，土方的身体就颤抖着，就像是一块要融化的奶油布丁。  
土方的肉体在银时眼前、手心晃动，银时舔了舔嘴角，尝到土方的味道，有点咸银时更觉得是甜，他挺动胯部把肉棒朝那舒服的过分的小穴送去。层层叠叠的肉壁被银时的龟头顶住推开，之后的肉茎比龟头更粗大，肠壁紧紧裹住银时的肉棒就像是为此刻而生的肉套子，上面的肉褶小嘴似的舔吸银时的肉棒。  
舒服、舒服得令人毛骨悚然，好像能把一切都融化，银时引以为傲的自制力差点破功。  
银时暗自咬了一下舌尖提醒自己不要一下子把肉棒全给塞进去，他小心翼翼地试探安全的边界，却好像没有尽头。来自上方的压力令银时胆战心惊，他做好随时停止甚至撤退的准备，身体却迫不及待地只想朝前深入。快乐和理智将这过长拉长到令银时感到煎熬的程度，然而直到银时的小腹被土方的肚皮顶住而立即停止继续深入的举动为止一切都很顺利，土方的身体就像无边海洋包容银时的一举一动，他的小穴那样柔软舒服把肉棒吞掉了一半多还不到极限，银时不愿意顶着土方膨大的腹部朝前硬挤，于是也就先到此为止了。  
银时一边在土方的身体里反复抽动一边小心翼翼地观察土方的身体反馈和表情。不知不觉间在发际积累的汗水滑过银时的眉头滚进银时的眼睛，银时反射性地闭上眼睛，世界一片朦胧黑暗，银时精准地进入到即将和土方肚皮相撞的程度停下，然后不顾后者小穴热情的挽留依然后撤。  
土方也沉醉在这场终于发生的真刀真枪的性爱里，眼前白光浮动，烟花似的炸裂，具体内容意味不明的呻吟声高高低低，土方放弃用语言传达意图，他发声只是为了传达自己此刻的舒适和鼓励。银时完美领会到土方的意图。  
爱是克制，爱是放肆，爱是克制地放肆。  
银时的肉棒“噗呲噗呲”地在土方肉穴里凿出声音，暧昧的水印混合着土方高低起伏的呻吟和土方大腿内侧和银时大腿侧面撞击的声响混合在一起。  
性液和精液混合在一起被银时抽插的动作带出来，因摩擦打成细碎的白沫挂在银时的肉棒、阴毛和土方的穴口，偶尔“扑簌”地落下一坨到浴衣内侧上逐渐为湿漉布料吸收留下浅淡的痕迹。  
突然，银时感觉到土方的肉穴开始了一阵不同寻常的收缩，他下意识地抬头看向土方，只在后者脸上发现“阿嘿颜”，于是银时也后知后觉地意识到——  
【这是生殖腔下坠的征兆啊……】  
生殖腔下坠是OMEGA和ALPHA交合时身心达到最佳状态才会发生的事情，身体认为OMEGA已经做好受孕准备了，于是腔体口下垂方便受精。  
【现在的土方已经怀孕了啊……生殖腔还会下垂吗？】银时又困惑又忍不住骄傲，他是不动了，土方的身体却进入了更高一层的情热状态。甬道内壁绞缠着银时的阴茎，内壁抽动收缩非要从银时的肉棒里榨出精液不可似的，土方的肌肤也变成漂亮的粉，腹部深红的纹路无保留地展现在银时眼前呈现出一种原始而肉欲的性感。  
直到在土方身体里高潮射精，银时也一动不敢动地观察着土方的反应，所幸没有不适的表现，于是银时终于松了口气从土方身体里拔出软掉的阴茎。肉茎谦虚地垂在银时下身，银时从旁边凑到土方脸边，亲吻土方的脸颊，吮吸掉后者嘴边的汗水——也许还混合着泪水？  
土方那被泪水打湿的眼睫毛沉甸甸地，下睫毛贴着眼周肌肤，上睫毛颤抖着。土方睁大眼睛，视线滑向银时在的那一边，露出轻飘飘的笑容：“我没事，不用担心。”  
银时又亲了亲土方的眼睛。  
他把湿透的浴衣扯下来，紧接着又把自己身上仅剩的睡衣上衣脱掉：“我的东西留在你身体里没问题吗？还是去洗掉吧……”说出后半句话对银时来说不容易，ALPHA对OMEGA占有的本能不断刺激着银时想让他做更多过分的事、把自己的痕迹更深更久地留在OMEGA身上，对土方的担心压倒了这一切，银时已经做好带土方清洗的准备。  
“没事。”土方摇了摇头，“总不可能又怀一胎……我只是太想你的肉棒了，我的身体也是。”土方很少说这些骚话，所以银时此时受到的刺激更大，“那再来一次如何”这句话几乎脱口而出。  
“所以……再来一次？”  
不是银时的声音。  
在银时欣喜若狂又强忍着本能做出懂事模样的同时，土方表现得肉欲而放荡地对银时发出邀请。  
土方的身体又一次对银时打开，银时扶着土方的大腿滑进了后者的身体。  
毫无疑问，银时又硬了起来，土方就是他最好的催情剂。

银时和土方不分昼夜地做爱，除开每日三餐和必须的运动，其余时间里两个人在整层楼的各个地方陷入肉欲汹涌的情潮。  
体液交融，气息纠缠，肌肤紧贴。  
大半年还多的压抑和渴望一下子爆发出来，实际上这也是做爱体验最佳的时期之一——生产后的一个月内是另一段。  
前期压抑的越狠后期渴望越汹涌而情难自已，银时恨不得把自己缝到土方身上或者把后者关进自己的身体里。怎样都亲吻不够，怎样都摸不够，怎样都干不够，考虑到土方的身体，银时每次都控制着进入后者身体的深度，距离随着时间推移和胎儿发育被挤压得越来越短。后来银时喜欢上了从后面把土方抱在怀里，肉棒浅浅地没入肉穴打转、泡在泛滥的性液里戳来戳去，嘴上不停地吮吸土方的唇舌或者乳房。总有那么几个瞬间，银时是真的想把土方拆吃入腹，他渴望对土方永远的占有，却不愿意放纵毁灭欲令后半生只能抱着回忆过活。  
银时想要和土方自由生活在同一片星空下，守着彼此慢慢变老，至死方休。

离预计的土方临产期还有一个月的时候，银时和土方的旧友接连拜访了疗养院。

先是银时的军校旧友。  
高杉晋助、坂本龙马和桂小太郎约好了一同前来。

天朗气清，天空蓝的像一块透亮的玻璃——虽然的确有“防护罩”存在，碧空如洗。  
考虑到土方当前的状态，银时走出大楼接引三人到正对着大楼的花园里聊天。四人站在花园的中央，不远处是亭子，路边的长椅隔一段距离贴着绿化带就有一条。乳白色漆面的长椅永远干净，不管什么时候坐上去都是最令人体感到舒适的温度。  
四人选择站着聊天。过去经历和习得知识养成的素养让他们四个人的站位各有不同，只是微妙的角度调整就能把周围的状况尽收眼底。  
土方则在一层楼里正对着花园的房间，整面墙变得透明，从银时四人视角能清楚看见土方——他们的视力都好的远超常人，而从土方视角看就更清楚了。智能管家自动对画面进行了放大和清晰化处理，哪怕是发丝飘扬的轨迹和脸上每一根肌肉线条的抖动都能被土方轻易捕捉。  
土方也是站着的。他穿着袍子似的孕装，长发披散在肩头，阳光照耀在他的黑发上闪出润亮的光晕。土方高高地站在那里注视着银时和他的朋友们。

“那就是你的OMEGA？”高杉穿着一身刺绣华丽近乎于浮夸的浴衣，腰带上挂着根烟枪——电子烟的那种，手放进袖笼里。这个紫色头发的男人只是站在那里，微仰起头，就让土方感觉到一种无论如何也不能忽视的压力。  
【这个人很危险。】土方下意识得出结论。  
高杉头上缠着一圈白绷带，因而只有一只眼睛露出来。他的脸上挂着意味不明的轻笑，眼睛里倒是看不出什么情绪。  
土方难免把更多注意力放在高杉身上。  
在土方的注视下，高杉轻轻地对银时说：“你准备用什么保护他和你们的后代？”  
土方听不见高杉的声音，遮拦不住他通过唇语读出高杉的话语内容。  
“一切。”这时候的风有点大，吹得银时一段时间没修理过的银色卷发飘动，过长的刘海时不时遮挡他的视线。银时把五指插进发间，朝后捋动露出光洁的额头，一张慵懒英俊然而任何人第一眼看过来先注意到的总是他的不威自怒的气质——不会有人敢看清这个看起来吊儿郎当的男人。  
银时的回答戳中土方内心柔软之处，他深吸一口气，感觉到安宁和平静。

在【那天晚上】之后，银时尝到了甜头并逐渐放开对自身欲望的辖制。他的肉棒对土方的身体浅尝辄止，经常只进去一个头部。毕竟土方的腹部愈发膨大，期内胎儿发育已经近乎完全，腹部对内脏器官、肌肉组织和骨骼的压力愈发大，银时又不想让土方的生殖腔下坠。以银时的权限能查到的相关信息来看，OMEGA怀孕期间虽然可以做爱却没有几个做得生殖腔下坠的先例。未知难免叫人感到忧虑，银时怕生殖腔的动静影响土方的内脏器官和胎儿健康。虽然做爱的强度降低了，频率却与日俱增。  
每天银时都会发现自己更爱土方，他相信土方也是这样的。土方也的确如此。  
整整一层楼银土二人都“玩”过了，包括土方现在所在的房间。银时喜欢带土方来这种单向窗户（墙壁）前做爱，尽管知道当前全县是【单向】，身体却还是会因为【似乎被外面的人看见了】变得紧张而敏感……这种时候银时会让土方披上一件带兜帽的披风，以银时的角度看土方一片赤裸坦诚，而从对面的视角来看则是一片荡漾的布纹。是的，即便只是处于情趣的伪暴露PLAY，银时也不乐意让他假想中的“第三人”看见土方的身体。

花园里的谈话还在继续。  
对于银时的回答，高杉表现出一种令人不安的高深莫测。他没有进行解释，只是偏头对银时说：“我知道你会向联盟证明你们的精神状态已经痊愈，可是不够，这还不够。”  
坂本龙马双手搭在眼帘上方远远地看着土方：“真是个美人啊。”  
桂也做出相同的姿态：“人妻——”语气艳羡而憧憬，紧接着立即被银时敲了下脑袋。  
“我们会帮你的。”高杉说这话的时候脸又冲着土方所在的房间“窗户”了。  
“那就——多谢啦——”银时懒洋洋地勾住高杉的肩膀。此时两人之间友好的氛围和军校时期的针锋相对截然不同。  
“不用跟我们客气——虽然想这么说，果然还是想要报酬啊！”桂故意做出生意人的样子拇指、食指、中指并到一起搓了搓，“肉球~给我肉球~”  
下一秒，以【本来面目】出现的白虎把桂压在身下，巨大的脚爪按在桂的脸上，大而厚实的肉球和桂的脸紧按在一起。白虎的脚爪之下，桂发出模糊荡漾的声音。

接着是土方一方的旧友【真选组】。  
和银时、土方以及高杉、桂、坂本不同，真选组是直接对联邦首都星负责的内军，职能方面兼具军队和警察两方。紧急时候会是直接受联邦指挥的武装力量，平时则是帮助维护首都星社会安宁的维稳力量。  
真选组的制服主色调是黑色，装饰花纹为金色。即使来的人只有近藤勋、冲田总悟、斋藤终、吉村折太郎四人，却形成一片“乌云压城城欲摧”之势。  
土方和真选组的旧友们见面选在茶室风格的房间里，土方和银时坐在一侧，以近藤勋为首的四人坐在另一侧，中间是透明的具备空气净化功能的玻璃隔着。  
近藤勋身材高大威武，面相粗狂朴实，很有礼节。冲田总悟看起来体型纤细，头发是温暖的栗子色，眼睛则是和银时一样的血红。银时看斋藤终最为亲切，因为天然卷的一定不是坏人嘛！吉村折太郎看起来中规中矩，没什么特别之处。  
双方一见面就互相问好，接着在桌子两侧落座。  
近藤勋关切地问了土方的心情、身体状况，也问了土方未来的打算——到了这一步没有人会认为印图二人不会永久标记。然而永久标记意味着土方再也不适合向导工作。近藤勋是欢迎土方加入他们真选组的。  
对于近藤的邀请，土方说还要好好想想，没有立即答应下来。旁边的银时暗暗松了一口气。银时没有退役后还要工作的想法，他本来是想在土方产后邀请一起去旅游放松心情。对银时来说，他在寸土寸金的联邦首都星的独栋别墅只是房子算不上是家——只要土方在一起哪里都是家。在陪着土方和真选组一行人见面后银时意识到土方和自己不同，他有羁绊在这里。  
冲田总悟一直在吃点心，脸上风平浪静看起来心平气和却令人无法看清他究竟在想什么。比起主动说话，冲田更多的作为背景板似的倾听者。斋藤终也是如此。吉村折太郎则是和近藤相似的“爱操心的家长”类型的人。  
真选组的四人主要是来看土方的，银时自动融入背景一边吃点心一边默默听着。银时坐在那里看似低调却绝不会有人忽视掉他。实际上，在刚进入房间的时候真选组的四人就下意识警觉起来，毕竟银时的存在感如此鲜明，就像用磨的锋利的刀刃去刮颈后汗毛，你永远不知道下一刻是汗毛被削去还是脊椎被刺断。真选组都是手上有沾有鲜血的暴力维稳机关，然而和银时比起来却像是玩过家家的孩子。  
【这个人……是杀人鬼啊。】  
【不过，为所有人出战的杀人鬼也有别的名字——英雄。】  
真选组的四人对银时表现得彬彬有礼，银时也认真地回应了。

“您不知道新一代们有多崇拜您。”话题突然被扯到银时身上，银时立即对近藤勋回以谦辞和笑容。  
“我没有在恭维，这是实话。”近藤勋微笑着看着银时说，“感谢您对十四郎这孩子的照顾，他现在看着比上次好了太多——我是说心情。”  
银时一下意识到近藤未尽之语，他肃容谦卑地回应：“应该的。”  
近藤大笑：“孩子快出生了，联邦一定是会努力争取的……在这件事上，我想全联邦的人都会想帮助您和十四郎的。”  
近藤和坂本龙马的意见不谋而合。  
银时恭敬地回礼：“那就拜托您了。万分感谢。”

“有军警两方的帮助真是太好了。”送走真选组后，银时一下滑躺到地板上，手肘支着地板手撑着脑袋对土方说。  
土方的手放到银时脑袋上揉了揉：“是啊。”不可避免地，他回想起前几天银时和他的朋友们的会面。和真选组这边的朴实且意见一致不同，银时的三个朋友有三种主张。

高杉建议银时争权夺利，因为银时有堪称恐怖的声望和无人可挡的武力。  
“人总是会把某个存在推上崇高的地位，既然如此为什么不能是你（我）？”高杉这样说，这也是他明面上在为之努力的目标。

“虽然说邦星系已经扩展到多个星系，对于近五年征服的殖民星监管力度也没有那么大~更何况，人可以被杀死，意志却无法被磨灭。在暗地一定有很多民众自发组织新生‘新生反叛军’。嘛~联邦对这些只是睁只眼闭只眼，他可以剿灭一处，却无法阻止人民萌生出来的反抗意志。”  
桂张开四肢平躺在随时可能有人经过的花园小道上，白虎压在他身上抬起前爪梳理毛发，桂眼睛似睁似闭，整个人洋溢着肉眼可见的快乐情绪。似乎十分突然地，桂说起和主题无关的内容，不仅是银时，墙壁前的土方也立即意识到桂的未尽之意。让银时剿灭这些反抗势力无疑用高射炮打蚊子，更何况和掌控成气候的作战舰队的抵抗军不同，这些从民众中形成的势力在武力装备上落后联邦军队一大截。所以桂不是让银时以此为谈判资本和联邦叫板，而是暗示银时如果事情真的到无可挽回那步，就叛逃隐藏在这些势力之后吧……  
甚至。  
土方联想到一个看似惊悚却不无可能的可能性：里面有没有桂的参与？

坂本龙马和近藤勋一样，他认为可以利用【民意】倒逼联邦向银时和土方妥协并退出对银土二人后代的争夺。  
真选组是首都星和联邦主星群的守卫力量，高杉等人则是对联邦军队影响甚大的军部高层，在双方的印象下，到时候掀起的舆论浪潮始于民众也绝不会到此为止。如果联邦政府坚决要在银土二人精神、心理状态已经恢复到足够承担教养义务的情况下剥夺他们的养育权利……那就师出有名了。  
高杉是野心家，坂本看着没心没肺、大大咧咧实际上也是精于算计的商人。  
窃钩者诛,窃国者侯;侯之门,仁义存。

“十四郎以后怎么打算的呢？”眼下，银时躺在地板上享受着土方的爱抚，他眼睛上翻视线追逐着土方在他脑袋上温柔抚摸的手。“会加入真选组吗？”  
“可能吧……”土方平视前方，视线有点放空。这几天经历的一切和他过去所受教育相悖，他清楚知道却做事一切发生……甚至以后还会参与。加入真选组是在如果目的能和平达成的前提下的。  
银时胳膊一压、脑袋枕着胳膊朝前滑了一小段距离把脑袋轻轻地放在土方膝头。“那我就去军校吧……之前半退役的时候就在为去军校教书做准备。”联邦底下军校共有一百八十所，最为出名的是位于联邦主星的联邦军校。名字就是联邦军校，不是联邦XX星军校也不是联邦XXXX军事学院。  
“嗯。”土方把手搭在银时臂膀上，头略微低垂，腹部挡住了大半银时，土方只在边缘看见银时卷翘泛着光泽的银发，灯光照在上面，头发看着闪闪发亮的。

到离土方预计生产期还有半个月的时候，银时需要去军校报道并出面教授一节课。为此银土二人需要分开大半天时间。  
银时的新制服早就送到了，白色的衬衫和长裤和靴子，肩部、肘部和膝盖位置有软甲设计，这些软甲和腰带同为银色。制服的胸口位置有身份牌，银时所在系部的区分颜色为红色，上面有银时的教职信息。  
一大早，银时不得不早早从温软梦乡脱离出来。  
土方在银时下床的时候醒来，他闭着眼睛浅眠，在银时窸窸窣窣换好衣服踩着靴子走到床前。银时对身体掌控之细致极为恐怖，他穿着有内含钢板的靴子也能落步无声，合金橡胶的鞋底和地面摩擦也没有“吱吱”的声音。即便如此，土方还是在银时于床前站定的同时睁开了眼睛。  
躺在床上的土方黑发波浪似的在枕面上散开，他的眸光温和而闪亮，即便在光线朦胧的室内银时也清楚感知到被这样的一双眼睛注视受到的感动。  
“工作顺利~”土方对银时说，就像传统文化里把要出去上班的丈夫一直送到门边才止步的温良贤惠的妻子。  
“嗯。”银时手撑着床边，弯下腰探过身子在土方面颊上落下一吻。  
身形庞大的白虎悄无声息地显现，它蜷伏着用身体吧半边床围进怀里。银时把自己的精神体留在土方身边替自己陪伴爱侣。

到了银时这个地位已经是“天下无人不识君”。  
进入联邦主星军校的银时一路上被形形色色的学生行注目礼，没有人贸然上前要求签名或者搭话。  
银时出现在联邦军校，身上还穿着有实战系身份标牌的教师制服还能是因为什么？  
来日方长。  
每个有实战课的学生都期待未来和银时互动。今天就有实战课的同学则欣喜若狂。  
银时一边走一边打量着校内建筑和学生们，主要是学生们。这些学生们面容带着股朝气和活力，银时有些宽慰地在内心想“战争已经结束了，这样的活力还能保持很长一段时间吧”。

“正好一会儿有一节实战课。”  
完成报道和工作对接的银时听见系部主任用一种似乎才发现这件事的惊喜口吻对自己说，“就由坂田老师您来上吧。都是一群精神体已经很稳定了的孩子呢。”  
银时不无不可地答应了。

银时把精神体留在土方身边自己则去远在XX星里之外的联邦军校就职这件事震撼到土方。  
【银时现在究竟强到什么程度了啊……】洗漱完坐在桌边吃早饭的土方有些出神地想到。  
白虎亦步亦趋地跟着土方，当土方进入到较为狭小的洗漱间的时候，白虎会变幻成普通猫科动物大小跟着一起进去。现在土方坐在宽敞的餐厅用餐时，白虎就恢复了完全体大小。他盘踞在土方脚边就像一座小山把后者整个人都圈进自己的领域。  
土方从白虎身上感受到磅礴的活力和祥和的心境，这说明精神体的主人，也就是银时，的精神状态十分良好。  
精神体的强度除开作战时武力大小，还体现在能离开主人的距离长短。到了银时这种程度，土方能够确认从古至今没有和银时同等强大的存在。本来土方怀疑未来也不会有，这时候他感受到一阵胎动，就好像腹中宝贝在抗议母方无意间的不看好。土方恍然。  
【这孩子将会强大到什么样子啊？】这也是为什么联邦一直想和银土二人争夺孩子抚养教育权利的原因。  
但是现在，也许受白虎的影响，也许是之前银时军部旧友和真选组来访给予的支持，土方的心情十分稳定而安宁。

饭后白虎陪伴土方在走廊和房间中来回穿梭。  
白虎走动间漂亮的毛发波浪似的抖动，长着肉垫的脚爪落地无声。土方玩笑地想到也许银时的脚底也长着肉球呢！白虎四肢协同前进，肌肉线条流畅地变幻拧动，皮毛之下的健硕肌肉收缩舒展，走廊的灯光和房间的自然光打在白虎身上仿佛在上线流动，像是银色的海潮起起伏伏接连不断。  
天气好的时候，房间里靠外的正面墙壁都会变得透明，除非房间的主人有意更改，处于保护隐私的考虑，墙壁都是单向的。从里面能毫无阻隔地看到外面的一切，从外面则是不管怎么看都只能看见一堵光墙，吸收了部分光反射回其余部分光的墙体在阳光下看着五彩斑斓，像是融化又混合在一起的蜡块。行人不愿意多看一眼。

走累了的土方想在地上坐下揉按放松双腿，白虎更早一步地躺倒在地上，毫无保留地露出柔软的腹部，整只虎好似一张结实柔韧的厚毯子在土方眼前摊平开来。土方立即明白了白虎的意思，于是他坐了上去，腿朝着虎头的方向平伸开，屁股坐在白虎的中腹部。白虎腹部的毛发柔软而茂密，土方坐在上面就像坐在高草丛里。肚皮随着白虎呼吸的节奏起起伏伏，其上的毛发也跟着摇摆晃动。  
土方浑身上下只穿了一件长袍。这袍子随着土方坐到白虎身上自然而然地朝上撩起一截，露出土方两条光裸的小腿。发胀而有些酸痛的小腿一面被土方按揉着一面被白虎的毛发搔弄着，酥酥麻麻的感觉渐渐取代了酸胀感，更不用说土方的脚板也踩在白虎肩膀朝下一点的位置上。教肚皮上的毛发更短硬的虎毛挤进土方脚趾缝间，还有的抵在土方的脚掌上，脚的每一次有意无意地挪动都使这些虎毛被动地搔挠着土方的脚。这感觉又痒又麻，土方抬起双腿想盘腿坐下来，偏偏这时候白虎前伏后起地伸展起来，于是土方只得保持着两腿抬起的姿势朝前滑了一段距离，整个人卡在白虎的下巴上。滑动间由软倒硬的虎毛隔着轻薄柔软的袍子搔过土方的臀部、大腿根部和背面肌肤，微妙的难以形容又痒得好像深入骨髓似的感觉刺激着土方，他的手放下来抱住白虎的脑袋。白虎热气腾腾的吐息喷在土方饱胀得把前襟顶出可爱弧度的乳房以及大半胸膛上。土方将将踩在温热的地板上，脚趾朝内蜷缩脚背崩得笔直，他的双腿无所适从地夹紧白虎的脖子。白虎颈部的毛发较硬，抵着土方的胸腹好像能穿过布料直接刺在土方的软肉上，土方抱着白虎的脑袋，脊背朝后弓起却也只能拉开微乎其微的一段距离。白虎的毛发无所不在似的将土方包裹，骚动撩拨着土方的肉体。  
土方低低地喘息着，他的气息和白虎的交织在一起。  
白虎目不转睛地看着土方，大而润亮的虎目上完整地映出土方略微扭曲的脸和其上泛滥起来的潮红。它闻见了一股来自土方身上的令它感到愉悦的气味。  
土方的下身又湿了，性液从饱受刺激的小穴内一股接着一股地喷洒出来，把垫在土方身下的袍子打湿得彻底。湿漉漉的布料完美地包裹住土方的双臀和腿。此时就连这片紧缠着土方肌肤的布料都成了刺激的来源之一。土方想要夹紧双腿却被白虎的脖子卡主了，他想要站起来离开这令他窘迫的境地，偏偏双腿和腰背软的不可思议。  
这是最甜蜜的折磨。  
土方抱着白虎的头，自暴自弃似的把整片胸脯压上了白虎的嘴，趴在白虎头上喘息着、颤抖着。  
就在这时，白虎展开了嘴。

白虎的舌面覆盖有倒刺，舌头厚而有力，边缘光滑。这条舌头挤进白虎自己的嘴和土方胸脯之间的缝隙，自下而上地从小腹到胸脯一舔，就让土仿佛变成一滩水似的融化在舌尖。湿润而高热，舌面上的倒刺隔着一层衣料刮擦着土方敏感的肌肤，随后光滑的舌尖和周边紧贴着土方的胸脯滑过。倒刺勾得土方身上的长袍朝上跑，前侧的下摆朝上掀起更多，这下连膝盖和一部分大腿也露了出来。腿内侧肌肤和虎毛紧挨在一起，温热柔软，期间偶有针扎似的点点痛感在神经末梢绽放，土方的小腿肌肉紧缩上提鼓起一团，大腿上侧的肌肉弓起一道月牙似的弧度，两侧软肉溢出。这些新生出来的软肉比紧贴着肌肉的肌肤更敏感，它们抖动着没几下就对虎毛屈服。  
生育期的土方体脂率上升，这些软肉现在成了土方的弱点。它们一起颤动带着土方整个人都抖动起来。一些虎毛支棱地扎进长袍下摆里，胡乱地蹭上土方湿淋淋的腿间和柔软的小腹。又一股温热的性液喷薄出来，“扑哧”地扑在白虎颈部，把它威武漂亮的颈毛打湿得服帖。白虎鼻翼翕张，它深深地呼吸充盈着土方信息素和体液的湿润空气，在土方看不见的角度，白虎的性器从“白套子”里狰狞地探出头来，艳红得发紫的锥形龟头在空气里抖动，顶端的小孔濡湿。现在的土方对此一无所事。  
土方趴在白虎的嘴部，手臂搭在后者鼻子上，头部低垂颈部弯成一道谦虚的弧度，黑亮的长发滑落下来，一些在空中帘子似的抖动着，一些搭在白虎额头、面部弯曲出大大小小的圆。  
黑发挡住了部分光线，土方视野变得昏暗。  
明明暗暗间，白虎那双发亮的眼睛如此夺目，土方朦朦胧胧地同它对视，从里面读出了熟悉的情绪。  
【银时的白虎对我产生了情欲。】这个认知在土方脑海里炸开，土方羞愧又觉得刺激。此时他的腿间已经完全湿透，温热的性液顺着他的腿线朝下蜿蜒流动，现在已经到了膝盖附近。  
白虎身上温热舒适，在这种情景下，这种温热把微腥的性液气味烘烤出来充盈一人一虎构建出来的空间。  
土方从另一个角度感受到“骑虎难下”的感觉。他的腹部顶着白虎的下巴到颈部形成的弯曲空间，白虎的喉头滚动在土方的感知里再鲜明不过。  
刚才，白虎只是舔了一下，就让土方的小半格腹部和整片胸膛刺痛酥麻仿佛燃烧起来似的。孕期膨大的乳房和凸出的乳头怎么受得了这个，土方突然又感觉到有股热流从两边乳头扩散开。白虎的眼睛更亮了。  
又伸出了舌头，土方手撑着白虎的鼻梁，像是放在桌面上借以维持平衡，从书桌抽屉里却伸出一条温热的舌头舔舐上他的乳房。不过是第二次，白虎的目的就变得明确，它为微腥的类乳汁分泌物感到着迷。  
白虎的舌头很灵活，他卷起舌尖铲子似的反复上下撩拨土方的胸乳，先是左边的乳房——这里更大。饱满的乳房被拨弄得上下跳动着，乳尖充血硬着接受白虎一次次的逗弄。几次之后，白虎变得更熟练了，他将舌尖展平然后环裹住白虎的乳房尖端模仿着挤奶的动作通过舌头的缩放不停对乳房施加压力。土方一边的乳房被这样对待，另一边却寂寞无比，只有靠近中间的那一边时有时无地被白虎的舌头边缘连带着蹭到。即便如此，被冷落的乳房还是变得沉甸甸的，它跟着土方不自觉扭摆的节奏抖动弹跳，时不时蹭到湿漉漉的布面上，解不了痒的抚慰将渴望放大。土方已经不想逃离了，他的屁股稳稳坐在白虎胸乳锁骨上，两条腿夹在白虎的肩膀处，脚背绷直，脚趾抵着地面。  
一股又一股类乳液和腿间性液一起涌出。左边乳房分泌出来的类乳汁丝丝缕缕地喷射到白虎舌面，另一边的乳房也在无人照管的状态下喷射出类乳汁打在内侧衣面上，又滴滴答答朝下掉。  
土方双腿在这时陡然夹紧白虎的颈部，他的大腿肌肉抖动着，小穴穴道紧紧缩缩，一股热流激射而出。只不过是舔胸……还是被银时的精神体，土方就后穴高潮了。稍微挪动臀部，这些吸饱水份的布料“啪嗒啪嗒”地和土方臀部分离又紧黏上去。被打湿了的白虎毛发变得更硬，这些毛发丝丝缕缕地黏在一起，被土方的屁股做出完全契合的纹路。土方此时多么希望有什么“切实”的东西能填满他的空虚。  
白虎的舌头松开了土方的乳房改为卷起长袍的衣摆。一直到前侧的衣摆被卷到胸脯之上，被吸舔得红艳的乳房暴露在空气中，颤颤悠悠的晃动，土方明白白虎似乎想要他脱掉这件碍事的衣物。也就是这是，一直低垂着头摇摆不定的土方抬起头来，透过完全透明的墙壁他看见了疗养院街道上来来往往的医护人员和住客，外面的阳光灿烂晃得土方眼睛直花。那些行人衣着整齐得体，和土方此时的狼狈不堪成无声对比。一股强烈的羞耻感摄住土方心神，他变得迟疑。  
白虎又重重地用舌尖顶了顶乳房的乳房，刺激得土方又弯曲脊背底下了头。黑亮的头发散落下来，在发帘之内的世界里，土方恍惚间又好像和外界分隔开了。他犹犹豫豫地抬起手，当着白虎的面拉起长袍衣摆然后从头上脱了下来。这不太容易，因为后侧衣摆被土方压在屁股底下，扯出时带起的摩擦感觉让他的小穴激动得又翕张蠕动起来，他朝前倒去又被白虎用舌头抵住。这条给予土方刺痛和快感的舌头此时环住了土方半边腰肢，那一侧的腰部肌肤上鸡皮疙瘩争先恐后地立起来，土方整个人都在颤抖。他知道自己的行为不正当且荒唐却无法停止。  
吸饱水的长袍落到地面上砸出一声响亮的声音。  
土方没有了退路。

脱掉长袍的决定让土方着实遭受甜蜜的折磨。  
被土方淫水打湿的毛发抵住土方敏感的阴部，一些毛发甚至浅浅地戳入了土方的穴口。身体先一步给出回应，然而紧缩的小穴让这种感觉变得更鲜明，土方手抓着白虎脸侧毛发后又滑下，他的腹部抵着白虎的咽喉，两条手臂和腿垂在白虎头颈部两边，像是一条被海涛摔上岸的鱼。土方口鼻共用地呼吸，从白虎身上他恍惚间闻到银时的气味，就好像被银时玩弄得高潮迭起、流水不止。  
【毕竟是……银时的精神体……】土方忽然有了底气，【是……银时的。】

“坂田老师……？”  
第一组队对战已经到高潮。原本是一组五人，两组进行对抗，随时间推移不知不觉变成一个橙红头发的少年一人对抗其余九人。他已经打到不分敌我。  
助教在这时偏头看银时反应，却发现后者似乎在出神。  
“啊，那个家伙很厉害嘛！”银时无缝衔接地做出反应，好像他刚才就在思考这件事似的，“他叫什么名字？”  
“神威，夜兔神威。”助教回答道。  
“夜兔……神威。”银时抬手搓了搓下巴，“这组对抗可以结束了，接下来由我和他打示范赛。”  
“好的！”助教性质高昂地去执行了。  
银时舔了舔嘴角，那个小鬼在对抗赛里不止一次隔空挑衅他，正巧他现在也【兴致高昂】需要发泄呢！

土方现在坐到白虎的嘴上，更准确地说，是坐到白虎牙齿上。白虎牙齿微合，嘴唇包裹着牙齿形成一道世间最危险的椅子。也只有土方敢坐。土方坐在上面，两条腿紧贴着白虎的脸部，白虎凸起的嘴唇硌在土方的臀部、大腿内侧上，两瓣丰腴的臀肉奶酪似的在白虎唇舌上“化开”，晶莹微腥的性液滴滴答答石涧溪流似的打在白虎唇周和嘴中。  
于嘴唇之间，白虎的舌头探出来。  
先是光滑呈现一定坡度的舌尖，先薄后厚，灵活而光滑的舌尖顶着土方的阴部来回滑动，从阴囊到股间，每一回都引得土方颤抖。此时土方已经估计不了太多，他朝后高扬起头，露出漂亮的颈线和发红的胸脯，乳房之上两点深红色的肉粒迎着阳光颤抖晃动，微黄发白的类乳汁在胸脯和小腹上留下阳光下发亮的痕迹。土方张大嘴一阵阵地呻吟出声，红艳的舌尖吞吐着，于空中勾动着无形之物似的胡乱晃动。白虎的舌尖一遍遍地顶着土方敏感地带滑动摩擦，在经过穴口的时候它会朝里面用力一顶，每次都能伸进去一小截舌尖。肠道之内层峦叠嶂似的软肉欲拒还迎地在白虎舌头下溃不成军，献吻似的围着白虎的舌尖颤抖蠕动。这些肠壁堆出的软肉珊瑚丛似的朝内收缩蠕动，像是要把白虎的舌头吸进去似的。  
渴望被塞满……就是流血受伤也无所谓……  
土方的身体发出无声且热诚的呼唤。  
然而白虎和他的主人银时一样，每次的进入都是浅尝辄止，一次次撩拨土方的神经将他引向高潮。  
很快地，白虎的嘴周毛发也被打湿得彻底。  
性液混合着白虎的唾液沿着土方的大腿流至小腿，最后滑过脚腕和脚面曲线流得满地。

极度兴奋的神威眼睛都红了。他站在训练场半抬着头看银时从观众台一跃而下在地上砸出沉重的声响，提着伞就冲了上来——实战课可以用提前申请过的武器。  
银时站在原地一动不动直到神威即将冲到自己前面才侧身避开朝着后者的侧肋击打过去。  
神威强行停步扭转上身，抬起控制的那条手臂格挡住银时的拳头却被打得斜飞出去。他低扎的马尾辫甩到了肩膀上挂在胸前。在疾冲状态下强行止步变相还遭受重击，神威却像没事人似的咧嘴一笑：“来这招啊。”接着又提伞前冲。  
就在大家以为银时是因为腿脚麻痹采用之前那样危险应对方法的时候，银时突然原地弹跳起来，时机恰好卡在神威把伞挥出一道扇形弧度的时候。  
神威的伞极其重，毕竟是用军工合金制造出来的伞，除开伞基本职能外不仅可以做棍棒还可以当机枪使用。现在神威被伞带出的惯性制衡，他却不慌不忙地仰头看银时跳至最高点然后提膝朝自己踩过来。  
“咔。”神威生生用蛮力把伞逼停，此时他的“门户大开”，从咽部到胸口、小腹乃至下身全无遮挡。而银时的脚尖已经到了和神威头顶竖起的呆毛最顶端所在水平面。  
所有人都全神贯注地看着台下交手的银时和神威，没有人在这时候交谈，甚至有人紧张得屏住了呼吸仿佛呼吸声也会影响台下的胜负般。  
神威突然朝后退了一步同时把伞回拉过来，银时的鞋尖几乎是擦着神威的鼻尖而过，最后落到地面上却近乎于无声。几乎是同时发生的，神威的伞已经被他拉到自己和银时之间的空隙同一竖直平面内，神威不停顿地把伞抡向银时头部。银时矮身躲过并一拳击中神威无遮挡的侧腹部。而此时，神威的手却是挡在裆部位置上。  
“——”神威又一次倒飞出去，这次从他紧闭的唇齿间有几滴血液溢出。  
“好耶！！！”台上爆发出一声叫好，在其他人都安静到极点的情况下尤为引人注目。发出这声喝彩的是一个和神威长得极其相似的少女，夜兔神乐。

土方在白虎的舌头攻势下高潮了一次又一次。他浑身赤裸，灿烂又不令人感到不适的阳光洒在他的身上，将这具沾满汗水和精液的躯体映照得闪闪发亮。墙壁内侧上也挂黏着土方射出的精液。土方自己的头发、下巴和膨大凸起的腹部上稠白的精液在经由汗水润滑过的皮肤上丝滑地流下，一部分落在白虎脑袋顶上，一部分卡在土方腹部上侧和胸乳之间的夹缝里。  
这时候土方的长发也完全湿透，贴服地黏在他的脸上、背部和肩膀上。大汗淋淋的土方眸光闪烁、眼眶发红且湿润，他的嗓子叫得已经沙哑，这时候想要补充水分。  
白虎似有所感地让土方骑到自己脖子上，头和肩颈部压低得抵住地面，四肢也收起尽可能地为土方提供坐到它背上的便利。  
“你是让我骑到你背上？”土方问，心里已经有了答案。  
此前一直一声不吭的白虎低低地叫了一声算作回应。  
于是土方双臂打开维持平衡地用大腿内侧肌肉夹着白虎覆盖有漂亮紧实肌肉的背部一寸寸挪到白虎的背部靠前的位置上。土方全身上下无一处不软，养的嫩白的肌肤上因情潮发红好似一颗成熟待采撷的果实、白虎背部的毛发绸缎似的垂顺，毛也比胸腹部长很多，土方骑在上面感受不到什么阻力，于是较为轻松地把自己的屁股挪到白虎背上。  
白虎起来得很稳，如果不是视野太高了，土方甚至察觉不到白虎起来了。  
白虎对身体恐怖的控制能力一如它的主人，银时，那样，土方无数次怀疑控制的细致程度最小到每个细胞。  
平稳且令人安心，白虎载着土方去做成水吧风格的房间饮水。

在神威和银时的表演赛之后，这个区剩下的学生也分别对战，其结果被计入平时考核鉴定表里。  
值得一提的是，那个橙红头发的少女也强烈要求要和银时打一场。银时满足了神乐的心愿，并在表演赛后扛着神乐把她放到神威旁边。不过一个小时，被银时打得看起来凄惨无比的神威就恢复到能自如活动的程度，他在银时放置神乐的时候一个头槌顶上来却被银时抓着肩膀像放麻袋一样甩打在身后，位置从神乐的左边到右边。神乐的刘海被神威摔出的动静吹得起伏了一下。  
全班除了神威神楽这对兄妹外还有六个学生丧失了行动能力，其余学生簇拥着银时满目憧憬地听银时宣布下课。  
银时不避讳自己高高耸起的裤裆。其他人也理解并暗自感叹银时另一方面的能力也是如此惊人——还用问？看体积就知道。而且战斗么，总是令人【热血沸腾】。  
“好啦——今天的课就到这里。”  
话音未落，银时感觉到脑后一阵风袭来，他流畅地转身用手臂夹住神威的脚腕然后像标枪手似的把神·人形标枪·威投掷了出去。  
不愧是夜兔，神威身体各方面素质都很超人，在重伤状态下轻易恢复到轻伤程度，眼下又不惧肌肉拉伤等危险滞空转向然后轻巧地踩着外围同学的肩膀借力反冲向银时。  
银时无声地叹了一口气，终于抽出挂在腰上的【洞爷湖】用侧面迎头把神威抽打出去。  
“——”一声巨响。  
银时把洞爷湖重新挂到腰上。

银时用平生最快的速度赶回了疗养院，先等待电梯的时间太过漫长，他走楼梯一直冲到十四楼然后凭着敏锐的嗅觉在水吧找到土方。

“哇哦——”  
银时看着眼前春色发出一声赞叹。银时的裆部依旧火热，他一边朝前走着一边走解开腰带拉下裤裆拉链。

此时的土方身上散发着迷醉的酒香，身上却干干净净，白虎围绕着土方自己作为垫子让土方靠坐在它身上，懒洋洋地伸出舌头舔着嘴巴。  
银时看见白虎嘴边有两点毛发被葡萄酒液染成桃红色，土方一丝不挂地坐靠在白虎身上，灯光照在他的肌肤上闪耀着珍珠似的光泽，和白虎的毛发融在一起仿佛流动的月光。  
银时故意走到土方跟前时才蹲下身，直挺挺的阴茎肉步从土方眼前一晃而过擦着后者的肚皮而过。银时和土方交换了一个深吻，土方嘴里的气味很干净，没有丝毫的酒味。而他身上每一寸肌肤却像是泡在酒水里洗过似的散发出醉人的香气。  
“我不在的时候，十四郎你和白虎玩得很开心啊。”银时舔了舔土方的嘴角，研磨辗转地又朝前滑去，灵活的舌头钻入温热的口腔进行了一个深吻。  
土方喘着气，他现在已经完全放开了，土方勾着银时的脖子黏糊糊地说：“因为太想你了……阿银。我和我的身体都很想你。”  
银时把着土方的屁股将他转了个圈然后抱起来，土方的背部紧贴着银时洁白的制服在上面染上浅淡得近乎于无的粉色痕迹。白虎不高兴地发出hufuhufu的声音，也跟着站了起来，白虎仰着头的时候鼻子轻易能够着并买进土方的股沟里，土方又颤抖了起来。  
土方朝上伸长手臂反勾住银时的脖子，这个姿势令土方饱满的乳房、娇嫩的腋下和膨大的腹部全部暴露出来，银时在吧台上的金属器皿表面看见自己和土方交叠的身影，阴茎更是发硬。  
土方的臀部被银时完全把控住，月光似溢出的乳肉填满银时的指缝。  
银时上翘的阴茎一下一下地戳着土方的阴囊，顶得里面两粒睾丸翻滚。土方发出了一声模糊的呻吟，他湿漉漉的头发蹭着银时一边面颊和颈部。银时被土方浓郁的信息素弄得欲火焚身。于是他也不故意磨人，直接地把阴茎上半部分塞进了土方的身体里，立即被此前已经给白虎的舌头调教得放荡无比的肠肉绞紧。这感觉是如此令人着迷，银时却还是忍住了，就像白虎紧紧只把精液喷洒在土方背上那样克制——这些精液也被白虎舔掉了。  
银时的阴茎浅尝辄止地操干着土方的小穴，此前被玩弄得略微肿胀的穴口翻动着反复吞进银时的龟头和之后的一小截阴茎。小穴里面已经很湿润了，银时忍耐着想要不管不顾捅进去的冲动深深呼吸着浓郁土方的气味用龟头浅浅戳弄着土方的小穴。就是如此银时也能玩出花样，白虎心有灵犀地站起来，两爪搭在银时的膝盖上方伸出舌头用没有被倒刺覆盖的舌头自下而上地舔弄土方的阴茎，到上面的时候，舌尖还会顶开包皮去逗弄因为一直被包着于是变得更敏感的边缘部分。  
土方感觉自己就是汹涌澎湃大海上一艘小帆船，情欲的海潮推动得他摇摇摆摆，无处着力。他又渐渐发出混杂着喘息声的呻吟，时高时低，时停时止。土方的脚时不时会踢到白虎背部，被打湿的虎毛给土方的脚蹭出不规则的纹路，好似蛇爬行过的沙丘。  
一股热流打在银时的龟头上，正好银时也在高潮的边缘，受这么一刺激银时也缴械投降把精液灌进土方的小穴内。微凉的精液待在被操得熟热情动的肠壁上荡漾起回旋，肠壁蠕动穴口紧箍住银时的龟头。一时之间竟没有性液流出来。  
“啵儿”的一声，银时的龟头从土方小穴内拔出来，发出响亮的一声。紧接着，稀稠的精液混合着淫水从未恢复形变的穴口流淌出来，把银时的裤面、白虎后小腿和脚面浇得一塌糊涂。银时一直把着土方，重力拉扯着残留在小穴内的性液滴滴答答接连不断地落下来。在这个过程中，土方的小穴从一个撑到紧致的圆逐渐回缩为椭圆，进而继续收紧为一条窄细的肉缝。到底无法彻底闭合——银时坏心地握着土方的臀肉朝两边拉扯。  
另一边，同后穴的高潮同时到来的是土方阴茎高潮。稀薄的一两股精液打在白虎嘴里，土方一天前前后后已经高潮了十来次。白虎把精液吞咽下去，舌头恋恋不舍地地从上至下用没有倒刺的舌底蹭了几下土方的肉棒，滑到底部时白虎松开了土方的肉棒。白虎用舌尖去戳弄土方的小穴，残存的一点混合着精液的淫水顺着白虎的舌头滴滴答答落到白虎嘴周附近的毛发上和口中。白虎的舌尖灵活地扒弄土方的穴口，引得土方臀肉和腿根无意识地抖动抽搐着。土方则头后仰地靠在银时颈窝里，一对汗津津的手臂松松垮垮地朝后搂抱住银时的头。  
银时嗅着土方的汗水味很想伸出舌头去舔，到底是忍住了没给土方更多刺激。又等了一会，白虎收回了舌头，银时改变姿势把土方公主抱地抱在怀里，快步且稳地和白虎一起回到他们的卧室准备给土方清洗。

这一次玩得很大，土方一觉睡到接近傍晚才醒。  
醒的时候，土方发现自己换了一身干净的睡衣侧躺在床上。银时坐在土方一睁眼就能看到的地方滑动光屏一脸认真地在看着什么。  
土方的视线落到银时身上的一瞬间，银时就回看过去：“醒啦，喝点水。”说着站起身，从床头打开保温杯，后又扶着土方做起来看着他捧着杯子一口一口喝温水滋润嗓子。  
没有白虎的房间变得异常空旷，此前的土方却从没有这样的感觉。  
银时察觉到土方想要找白虎的意图，他故意扯着色眯眯的笑容逗土方：“等之后再一起玩。”说着视线落到土方的腹部，“等孩子出生后。”  
土方略微僵住，他既害怕又期待是自己理解的那个意思。

随着产期越来越近，土方经常从睡梦中惊醒。银时总能及时醒来陪伴、安抚土方度过这难挨的时光。

离预产期还有七天的时候，土方被送进了待产房。  
“现在的你就像是我的人鱼公主。”银时隔着净化玻璃看漂浮在浅蓝色的营养舒缓镇静液里的土方。营养液的液体颜色是可以自主选择的，土方选择了介于海水蓝和天空蓝之间的一个颜色。  
土方靠在池底复合橡胶材料做出来的椅子上，手搭在液缸边缘，一头长发在头顶盘成一个圆圆的丸子，看着可爱极了。他回以银时一个微笑。进入待产房的土方看起来心情不错，银时把教学之外的时间全部放到土方身上。在外出教学的时候，银时会把白虎留给土方。

生产当天，银时和白虎一起蹲在玻璃前面，从他们的角度看不见池子里面具体情形。  
房间里有三个医护人员，两位穿着防护隔离服在池子里、营养液舒缓镇静的作用下为土方引产，一个在池子外面递送医疗用具。这是银时能直观看到的部分，在他看不见的地方——监控室，有一些专业的精英实时监控着土方和婴儿的生命特征。  
今天不只是银时和土方的大日子，不过分的说，也是整个联邦的大日子。联邦的宣传口也早早地预热银土爱情结晶即将诞生来到人世的新闻。无数民众也在为土方的顺利生产做祈祷。  
隔着一层玻璃，银时听不见土方生产的动静。他和白虎紧盯着土方露出的部分，试图从土方紧握的拳头和转瞬即逝的侧影判断生产过程的顺利与否。至于医护人员，为了防止对生产环境造成污染，所有人都穿上了灭菌防护服。银时什么也看不出来，再怎么厉害他也无法透过白色的防护服看穿里面人的心情。  
突然，眼见的银时和白虎在其中一人的防护服上发现了血丝。一人一虎下意识地站起来垫着脚要看的更清楚，于是他们看见在接下来的时间里，营养池里面的两个医生身上挂连上更加多的血丝。对土方的担忧灼烧着银时的心，他直直的站在原地，白虎则绕着他开始原地打转。  
时间在等待中变得漫长。  
在银时的感官里好像过去了一年，他终于看见医生从池子里托举出一个身上挂着血丝和不明液体的婴儿。

出生了。  
银时只是短暂地看了一眼那个被医生托举着拍打屁股咳出什么东西后大张着嘴、颤抖着好像在嚎哭的婴儿一眼，就转过视线看着池子里的另一名医生和“岸上的”医生沟通。前者从后者手里接过了一条管状物体——应该是注射器，银时眼看着岸上的那名医生现场调配出来然后用这件东西把药液吸进去。  
半分钟后，神情憔悴疲惫的土方被医生搀扶着送上岸，他们经过一道隔间——银时猜测是冲洗消毒隔间。银时和白虎紧张地连走几步来到另一边，在那里事先预备好了一个较小的营养池。营养池里面的液体还是介于天空和大海之间的蓝色。  
银时一直看着土方被送进去，小半个上身露出水面，莹白的手臂搭在边沿。  
大约三分钟后，一直等待在现场的银时得到了医生的汇报。他的土方和孩子全都安然无恙。孩子是天生的精神力觉醒者，他的精神体看起来也是猫科动物。土方需要在营养池里修养一天，之后就可以转移到看护病房在银时陪护下修养了。实际上，在看护病房转的那一道只是院方出于稳妥的考虑，就是跳过这步直接进行产后复建也是没问题的。  
“多谢你了，医生。”银时长松一口气，同医生道谢并了解产后护理里面需要他知道的注意事项后一直站在土方只要朝外看立即就能发现的位置上。白虎则先银时一步迫不及待地腾空穿过玻璃跑到土方身边代替银时进行更亲近的陪伴。  
精神体这样的存在十分特殊，无尘无垢很是洁净。之所以不让白虎进入到产房是怕它过度保护影响医护人员正常操作。

与此同时，联邦宣传口也对外界传递了银时的伴侣土方顺利生产，诞下天生就是精神体觉醒者的婴儿的信息。到这种程度后天性别觉醒是ALPHA或者OMEGA已经无关紧要——联盟更倾向于后者，不管是哪种都可保联盟的统治百年无忧。  
大部分民众受银土之子天赋异禀和联邦宣传口的影响，期望这个孩子能加入军部或者警部又或者类似真选组这样的军警混合系统维护联邦统治和社会的稳定。这对联邦从银土二人手上争取孩子的教养权利有益。然而和外界倒向联邦高层不同的是，联办高层从内部感受到不容他们忽视的压力。权衡之下，他们只能扼腕放弃这样好的舆论局势退出对银土下一代教养权利的争夺，并拟定给予银土二人更优厚的待遇。  
联邦高层要用民众的期望左右银土对未来的选择。高层们认为他们要的不多——不过是给这片星海稳定和繁荣。为此，像银时和他与土方的后代这样一人即可震慑一片星海的存在必须站在联邦的一方且为大家共同的目标出力。  
笼络银土二人的手段之一就是让银时和土方递交的结婚申请尽快批准下来，这样土方就能被银时合理合法地完全（永久）标记。

土方在身体上恢复得很快，精神的消耗带来的疲惫却让他显得无精打采。银时耐心地陪在土方身边——孩子需要在观察中心待一段时间，这段时间里土方分泌出的乳汁需要用吸入器采集进灭菌奶瓶里然后放在保鲜箱储存以便送给婴儿观察中心的医护人员喂食给后者。在乳汁采集这个过程中，银时也出力帮忙了。

“十四郎现在的乳头好大啊……像一颗葡萄。”银时突然对土方说。  
土方无言地看着银时，他不知道回复什么。  
吸乳器紧贴着乳房把包含乳晕在内的顶端包裹进来，形成真空环境以便采乳。经过消毒的乳房凉凉的，乳汁从乳房里被吸出的感觉太微妙，土方皱着眉看细细的一股乳汁打在瓶底荡漾着回旋着。和类乳汁不同，乳汁乳白带着一点米黄色。  
银时的目光自带热量，明明他的头和土方的胸脯隔了一段距离，土方还是觉得银时的鼻息似有若无打在他裸露的胸膛上让他心痒难耐。  
【腿间……又湿了。】土方暗自想到，关于他身体的变化他还不准备告知银时。  
——留作惊喜。  
“好了。”银时眼疾手快地移开瓶子，拔掉上面的吸乳头，给瓶子盖上并拧紧盖子，然后放进保鲜箱。  
银时看着挂着一两点乳汁的红的发紫的乳头，舔了舔嘴唇。  
土方以为银时会吸上去。银时确实也想这样做，最后只是故作平淡地移开脸撕开新一包消毒巾给土方另一边乳房认真擦拭。指头隔着消毒巾围着土方的乳头重点情结了一下。土方紧抿着嘴唇，直到银时把接着一个吸乳器头的瓶子对准乳头顶端按上去才把下意识屏住的那口气慢慢吐出来。  
两个人安静地看着新鲜乳汁被采集出来，手掌大的瓶子里乳白略微米黄色的乳汁液面越升越高直到即将装满。  
“啵儿”的一声，银时把这个吸乳器也拔掉了，他迅速拧掉吸乳头然后把瓶盖盖上拧紧。两瓶装满乳汁的瓶子并列着躺在保鲜箱里，银时盖上箱子按动按钮眼看着保鲜箱自动上锁。过五分钟会有护士接走他们的孩子的口粮。

“呼——”银时也深深地吐出一口气，夸张地用手背擦了擦额头，“要忍住不和宝宝抢奶吃真难啊。”  
土方坐在床边仰头看着银时，他的上衣还高高撩起挂在胸口，露出一对柔软挺翘的乳房。  
“医生说，这对乳房会在十二个个月左右消失。”土方提醒银时……出于和银时相同的渴望与幻想。  
“阿银知道的啊……”银时恋恋不舍地看着这对乳房，他把手放在土方裸露的腰肢两侧，朝上一直滑到土方腋下，如捧珍宝似的拉着土方的上身贴近自己。  
这次不是土方的幻觉，银时的鼻息存在感十足地喷在才采完乳敏感无比的乳尖上。  
“阿银也知道……母乳喂养到六个月大就可以让孩子喝奶粉了。”银时贴着土方乳房的侧面说，到底没有直接吮吸上乳头。以一种楚楚可怜的祈求姿态，借着乳房的遮挡，银时只露出一双水汪汪的眼睛（土方滤镜下）。  
“呐，把后六个月留给阿银吧。”


End file.
